Warriors: The Lurking Darkness (Book Two)
by Freakwithnoname
Summary: Jaykit, although blind, can see better than anyone else. Icekit struggles with her friendships and her destiny, Wildkit knows he was born to be a Warrior, and Soulkit is determined to get what he wants. But what they don't know is, Three are in a deadly prophecy to save the forest. Will they accept their destiny or will the Clans come to an end? *Book One: The Prophecy*
1. Allegiances

**Side Note:** I'm aware the events in this story technically could not happen because of the way I wrote it, however, I very much enjoy the way this story flows so just ignore that part. The first few chapters are remastered from "Dyingrot" in case you want to read them before, but the rest I wrote out. Enjoy!

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

 **WINDCLAN**

LEADER **RUSSETSTAR** \- brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

DEPUTY **FIRELILY** \- beautiful fiery-red she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, MORNINGPAW**

MEDICINE CAT **MOTHFLOWER** \- ginger-and-black she-cat with hazel eyes

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **LITTLECLOUD** \- light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **WHITEFANG** \- white tom with tabby striped tail and brown paws, formally RiverClan

 **SCRATCHTAIL** \- massive dark ginger tabby tom, formally a kittypet

 **CINDERLEAF** \- dark ginger tabby she-cat

 **SHADECLAW** \- black tom with dark green eyes, formally rouge

 **SHREWCLAW** \- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

 **MOUSEFANG** \- large pure gray tom, formally DarkClan

 **REDSTORM** \- large dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **DAWNPOOL** \- small white she-cat, formally a medicine cat

 **DAWNSTRIPE** \- pale gold tabby with creamy stripes

 **MUDPELT** \- small brown tom

 **APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW**

 **SWEETHEART** \- small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches, formally DarkClan

 **BLACKFOOT** \- white tom with black paws and green eyes

APPRENTICES (in training to become warriors)

 **MORNINGPAW** \- brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

 **GRAYPAW** \- large gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

QUEENS **FLOWERWHISKER** \- white she-cat with a black paw, formally a kittypet (mother of Wildkit, ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes, Icekit, beautiful white she-kit, and Jaykit, gray tabby tom with blind green eyes)

 **WHITEFOOT** \- white she-cat with green eyes with a tint of hazel (mother of Soulkit, black tom with one green eye and one gold eye)

 **CHERRYHEART** \- light gold tabby she-cat, expecting Shadeclaw's kits

 **SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER **PIKESTAR** \- skinny brown tabby tom with protruding canine teeth, formally RiverClan

DEPUTY **CROWTAIL** \- black tabby she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **STONETAIL-** dark gray tom

 **APPRENTICE, FERNPAW**

WARRIORS **FOXHEART** \- bright ginger tom

 **BRACKENFOOT** \- pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

 **ARCHEYE** \- gray tabby tom with black stripes and thick stripe over eye

 **CLOUDPELT** \- white tom

 **POOLCLOUD** \- gray-and-white she-cat

 **FANGSHADOW** \- white-and-gray she-cat

 **GOLDENTOOTH** \- ginger-and-light brown she-cat

 **GOLDENPELT** \- ginger-and-brown tabby she-cat

 **FAWNPELT** \- light gray she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, LIONPAW**

 **SHADOWTOOTH** \- brown tabby tom with black teeth

 **APPRENTICE, CEDARPAW**

 **HOLLYFLOWER** \- dark gray-and-white she-cat

APPRENTICES **FERNPAW** \- gray-and-brown she-cat, in training to become a medicine cat

 **LIONPAW** \- brown tabby tom

 **CEDARPAW** \- gray tom

ELDERS **LITTLEBIRD** \- small ginger tabby she-cat

 **STONETOOTH** \- gray tabby tom with long teeth

 **RIVERCLAN**

LEADER **CROOKEDSTAR** \- light brown glossy tabby tom with green eyes and a crooked jaw

DEPUTY **OTTERSPLASH** \- white-and-pale ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **GRAYPOOL** \- dark gray she-cat

WARRIORS **TIMBERFUR** \- brown tom

 **OWLFUR** \- brown-and-white tom

 **CEDARPELT** \- brown tabby tom, stout and short-tailed

 **SOFTWING** \- small, lithe, white she-cat with tabby patches

 **VOLECLAW** \- gray tom with blue eyes

 **BEETLENOSE** \- broad-shouldered black tom

 **PETALDUST** \- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **FALLOWTAIL** \- light brown she-cat with blue eyes and soft fur

 **WILLOWSTREAM** \- pale silver-gray tabby she-cat

 **NIGHTCLAW** \- pure black tom with a long tail

 **LILYSTEM** \- gray she-cat

 **HAILPELT** \- gray tom with green eyes

 **SILVERPOOL** \- silver-gray she-cat

 **FEATHERSTORM** \- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS **SHIMMERPELT** \- night black she-cat with a glossy pelt, expecting Nightclaw's kits

ELDERS **BIRDSONG** \- tabby-and-white she-cat with a graying muzzle

 **RIPPLECLAW** \- black-and-silver tabby tom

 **THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER **THRUSHSTAR** \- sandy-gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes

DEPUTY **DAPPLETAIL** \- dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **FEATHERWHISKER** \- pale silver tom with bright amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW**

WARRIORS **SPARROWPELT** \- big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **SMALLEAR** \- gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes

 **ROBINWING** \- small brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest

 **FUZZYPELT** \- black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

 **WINDFLIGHT** \- gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

 **WHITESTORM** \- big snowy-white tom with yellow eyes

 **PATCHPELT** \- sleek black-and-white tom with amber eyes

 **LEOPARDFOOT** \- sleek mottled black she-cat with green eyes

 **HONEYSTORM** \- gray-and-black she-cat with a soothing voice

 **APPRENTICE, REDPAW**

 **SPECKLETAIL** \- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES **CINDERPAW** \- gray tabby she-cat, in training to become a medicine cat

 **REDPAW** \- pale ginger tom

QUEENS **POPPYDAWN** \- long-haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

 **SWIFTBREEZE** \- tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Spottedkit, gray-and white she-kit, and Pinekit, gray tom with yellow eyes)

ELDERS **MUMBLEFOOT** \- brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes

 **TAWNYSPOTS** \- light gray tabby tom, retired early due to failing sight

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

 **BUDDY** \- black tom with green eyes

 **RED** \- orange she-cat, lives with Kiaser, Just, and Blue

 **KIASER** \- brown-and-white tom, lives with Just, Blue, and Red

 **JUST** \- black tom with blue eyes, lives with Kiaser, Red, and Blue

 **BLUE** \- gray-blue she-cat with blind brown eyes, lives with Just, Kiaser, and Red

 **MUD** \- dark brown tom with yellow eyes


	2. Prologue: The Beginning

PROLOGUE

 _A loud pained yowl echoed the_ clearing and I jolted out of my dreams, my eyes snapping open. My heart was racing as I paused in my nest, my ears pricked.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I stared at the wall in front of me as I waited for another yowl to alert me.

"Mothflower, come quick!" Cherryheart's terrified yowl instantly made me spring out of my nest and I raced into the front part of my den. What could be going on?

Grabbing some Chervil Root, Ragwort Leaves, Raspberry Leaves, and a stick I raced out of my den and into the dark camp. It unsettled me for a heartbeat as I let my eyes adjust. The moon was only a claw scratch in the sky, but it was sinking slowly. I could hear the mumble of the warriors in their dens as they woke.

The air was cold against my pelt as I raced across the clearing and slipped into the nursery. The yowls and pained moans were louder here.

"What happened?" I asked quickly, setting my herbs down and gazing at the two she-cats that were moaning in pain.

Cherryheart's voice squeaked as she spoke., "They're both kitting!"

I felt my heart skip a beat and I turned to the only queen who wasn't kitting. "Fetch Dawnpool at once. She must help me!"

When the queen slipped out I looked at the two with panic, I set my paw on Flowerwhisker's stomach. I could tell she was ready to push. I turned to Whitefoot next and set my paw on her stomach too. They were both ready.

"Push, both of you!" I commanded and both of them let out a yowl, their faces lit up in terror. I shoved a stick into both of their mouths.

Dawnpool entered the nursery and looked at the two with a concerned face. "Oh dear StarClan," she moaned and raced over to us. "Push harder!" Although Dawnpool was a warrior now, she remembered her medicine cat training well.

I watched a kit slip out of Flowerwhisker and I nipped the sac until it broke. I licked him gently to keep him warm.

He was a ginger-and-white tom and as soon as he was free he bravely went to suckle. I could see a kit from Whitefoot but Dawnpool was already assisting her so I focused on Flowerwhisker.

Another kit slipped out and I quickly nipped the sac and a gray tabby tom struggled to crawl to his mother's milk, his eyes closed just like his brother's.

The last one came out with ease. I could hear the stick breaking in Flowerwhisker's mouth. She was a beautiful white she-kit. When she was out of the sac the kit quickly crawled to Flowerwhisker. I'd never saw a kit so brave. She began to suckle with her brothers.

"Mothflower, look..." Dawnpool flicked her tail at two lifeless bodies. Both of them were white toms, and both of them were dead. Their throats had been cut open. The last kit was a huge black tom. He was suckling already, safe and sound.

Whitefoot glanced down and let out a horrified screech. "He killed them!" she gasped in terror. "Why?"

My tail flicked unknowingly. "He's a kit, he couldn't have known. Maybe they were taking up too much room. Love him for what he is _now."_

"Soulkit is his name," she purred softly, her tail wrapping around the large black tom-kit.

Flowerwhisker looked at her kits and purred loudly, "Icekit." She flicked her tail at the white she-kit. "Jaykit." She flicked her tail at the gray tabby. "And Wildkit." She looked down proudly at her kits.

I felt a tinge of jealousy. I had wanted to have kits one day, but I knew as a medicine cat, it could never happen.

I smiled and pawed them each a little bit of Borage Leaves. "Eat them," I commanded and slipped out of the den. Firelily was sending out a border patrol. She really was a brilliant deputy. Although she was young, Russetstar was right in choosing her.

I spotted the brown tabby tom outside his den. He was gazing at her proudly. It was no secret that after Russetstar's mate died while kitting he'd fallen for the beautiful fiery-red she-cat. But it was clear her destiny was not with him.

I padded over to my leader and sat beside him. "Six kits in total, but two of Whitefoot's died," I explained with a twitched of my tail. "Both of the queens are fine," I reassured him.

He nodded and then sighed, obviously relieved. "Good, good. Have they received names? I should visit the queens soon."

"Soulkit, Wildkit, Jaykit, and Icekit," I purred softly. "Cherryheart is due in at least a moon. We will have plenty of kits. We might have to expand the warrior's den again."

Russetstar smiled. "We're blessed with kits this Leafbare. Newleaf is approaching fast." He looked over at me with calm dark green eyes. His worry had faded. "Although Cherryheart might decide to retire after her kits are apprenticed," he stated, looking at the nursery. "She and Littlecloud are getting older."

I nodded in agreement. Littlecloud and Dawnpool had been best friends since they were apprentices, she wouldn't be too happy to hear that.

I padded away from Russetstar, not wanting to talk any longer, I slipped into the medicine den and put the herbs I'd grabbed away. I glanced around I realized it was rather empty in here, not that I wanted a hurt or sick cat. Hopefully I could get an apprentice soon.

"M-Mothflower?" I heard Graypaw enter, and I turned around to face him. One of Russetstar's kits. "Are the kits alright?" He'd obviously remembered his sister, Spiritkit, who died with his mother Moonfall.

My head spun, debating on whether or not to tell him about the deaths of the two kits. "Two died," I admitted, "but the others are strong and healthy, they'll be alright." I smiled down at him and then turned around, feeling his stare boring into my back, but soon he left the den, leaving me alone once again.

Dawnpool's scent filled my nose. "They queens and kits are settled in. I think Cherryheart is a little shaken up from the pain they were in. We might have to give her a Poppy Seed for the pain and panic."

I shook my head, looking at my former mentor. Dawnpool changed her path after she had came back to life. She chose to be a warrior.

"Yes, well, thank you for the tip. I'll be sure to bring one when she kits," I replied with irritation in my voice.

She dipped her head. "I apologize, Mothflower. I know I am merely just a warrior." She looked around the den longingly. "I think there is something wrong with Jaykit," Dawnpool told me suddenly.

I tilted my head curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but just keep your eye on him, okay?" Dawnpool turned away towards the entrance. "In fact, we should keep our eyes on all the kits. The Three could be anywhere." Then she slipped out of the den.

My heart pounded and I kneaded my paws into the ground nervously. Honestly, the Three had slipped my mind. _Could one of those small helpless kits in there be apart of that?_


	3. Chapter 1: Heroes

CHAPTER 1

 _Wildkit pounced on Icekit's tail and_ she let out a yowl of surprise. I could sense their movements and their energy. All of them were hyperactive, I felt like I was the only one who was calm.

Soulkit was beside me, I could feel his pelt as he stood up and swiftly tackled Wildkit off of Icekit's tail and pinned him down easily against the ground. I could hear Wildkit struggling. Soulkit, judging by how loud his pawstep were, was easily the biggest kit and he'd always been very protective of Icekit.

Wildkit must've gotten Soulkit off of him because now I could hear them wrestling around. I could feel someone's eyes boring into my pelt.

"What?" I swung my head towards Icekit, glaring at her.

She padded towards me and batted my muzzle playfully. Often cats in the Clan would stare at me. Most of them thought I wouldn't know. "Race you to the Tallrock and back!" growled Icekit in my ear and she took off running.

The clearing was full of activity as I trotted after her, careful to try and dodge every warrior in my way. I skidded to a halt, bumping into the Tallrock. I raced after my sister, my heart pounding excitedly. I didn't usually play games with the others but Icekit always brought out the best in me.

However, no one had warned me about the rock that was now in my path and when my paw smashed against it, I fell to the ground in pain, face first. I could feel every warrior stop and stare at me as I struggled to stand back up, wincing a little when I set my paw on the ground.

Soulkit walked up to me. He was definitely about to make fun of me, he often did. "Aw, is little Jaykit okay?" he growled tauntingly.

Even though we were the same age, born within the same moments, he'd grown, a lot. Faster, bigger, and stronger than all the kits he liked to try and rule us. "I'm fine!" I growled at him, flashing a glare. I almost wanted to tackle him, but I knew with the condition my paw was in it would be a mouse brained idea.

He snorted loudly and I felt his bat at my ears. "Whatever, Jaykit." He still had taunting voice.

"Shut it you stupid furball," I retorted without thinking and my heart sand in my chest when I heard him whip back around to face me.

To my relief, Flowerwhisker's yowled loudly and I could hear her pawsteps racing towards us, "What're you doing?" I could feel the anger radiating off her.

"I'm just playing, Flowerwhisker," he mewed in his usual innocent voice.

Suddenly, I could feel Flowerwhisker's tongue rasp against my ear. I moved away from her.

Wildkit and Icekit were at my side now, both of them clearly looking at me.

"Let's get back into the nursery."

Though I was relieved for our mother showing up, I also felt myself get angry. _I can fight my own battles!_ But I didn't argue with her as her tail led me back into the nursery and Wildkit and Icekit hurried after us.

The sun must've been sinking in the sky because she picked me up by my scruff and put me in her nest, Wildkit and Icekit hoping in afterwards.

I could feel Soulkit's stare as he slipped in and got in Whitefoot's nest I realized how scary he really was. _Just go to sleep, Jaykit._ I forced my eyes closed.

* * *

Suddenly, I felt something poke me and I felt around in my nest, moving a little bit. It pierced my skin again and I let out a whimper. _Is there a thorn in my nest?_ I asked myself silently, trying to grab at the spot where I felt pain.

"Flowerwhisker," I whispered, trying not to wake up Wildkit or Icekit. "Flowerwhisker, wake up!"

I felt her sit up urgently. "What is it Jaykit?" came her low reply.

I opened his mouth and paused. _Should I tell her?_ I shook my head. I was being ridiculous! "I-I think there's a thorn in my back," I admitted and felt horror prick at her pelt.

Her muzzle was thrust towards my back and she mumbled between it, "There is. But I got it."

A purr rose in my throat but I held it back. "Thank you, Flowerwhisker." I scooted closer to her and laid my head on the edge of the nest, feeling Icekit move beside me I rested my tail on what felt like her back and drifted back to sleep after a while.

* * *

"Jaykit, wake up!" growled an angry voice in my ear.

I sat up and scented the air. "Graypaw?" I asked and then stood up, shaking off the moss that had collected on my pelt. I jumped out of my nest, facing the cat.

"Yes," Graypaw's voice was a purr. "I've come to check your nest for more thorns," he explained and I heard rustling as I felt around for the entrance.

When I found it I slipped out and heard loud pawsteps racing out of camp and I smelled the air as they darted past. _Firelily, Morningpaw, and Shrewclaw._

The sun was shining on my pelt so I knew it was past dawn but before sunhigh.

Everyone seemed rather busy so I trekked along the edge of the clearing, smelling dens as I reached them. _Morningpaw's scent, that's the apprentices den,_ I thought and continued walking. _Mudpelt's scent, that has to be the warriors den._ Walking a little faster I began to feel excitement prickle at my pelt as I smelled another den. _Russetstar scent! That must be the leaders den!_ I thought and placed my paw on the Tallrock, moving it along with me enjoying the smooth surface.

Then the Tallrock ended and I continued walking, sticking my head in a den. I smelled some scents I'd never smelled before. _Is this where Russetstar kept the DarkClan cats? In the elder's den?_ Though I hadn't been born yet, I'd heard many stories about The Great Battle that happened between the four Clans and DarkClan. It was the only time the four Clans had come together as one, LeopardClan. It also led the Clans to lose Bluestar, Adderfang, and Dawnpool. But luckily for us, the she-cat had nursed herself back to health over a matter of time.

I continued following the edge of the camp with my tail until there was nothing there but a hole in the wall. I shoved my head into the den and smelled the air. _Mothflower's scent! This is where cats get treated and nurtured._ Lately, only Redstorm stayed in there permanently due to him hurting a leg. I also knew that Dawnpool had been back there once before. Caring for cats until The Great Battle and then Mothflower took over completely when WindClan thought Dawnpool had died, leaving Dawnpool to warrior duties. Now Mothflower could take on an apprentice, I just hoped she wouldn't try to choose me because I'm blind.

"Jaykit?" Mothflower's silky voice made my heart skip a beat and I entered the den, pausing only to hear her shuffling. "Do you need something?" I could smell the herbs on her pelt and her frustration, but she seemed rather happy to see me hanging around the medicine den.

But before I could reply I could smell Icekit's scent in the den. This puzzled me. "Is Icekit in here?" I asked, my ears pricking.

"Yes, I'm here, Jaykit," my littermate replied and then I felt her nose against mine. "I see you're exploring!" she purred proudly.

I nodded at her. "This is my camp and I want to know every dent, hole, crack, and bump in it!" _Only because I don't want to trip and fall,_ I thought bitterly, remembering yesterday, but tried to remain optimistic.

Her pawsteps were padding away when I'd replied and she sat down somewhere near a wall where I could hear water dripping down. "If you goto the entrance and go straight you'll find Graypaw, Soulkit, and Wildkit all learning battle moves from Scratchtail."

"Aren't you coming?" I asked as I slowly back up into a wall.

She laughed a little. "No, I'm going to stay in here and help Mothflower!" Icekit purred happily.

I whipped around and felt my way along until I was at the entrance to the den and I raced forward, careful to jump over the rock I tripped over yesterday. I bumped into someone who stumbled forward.

"Jaykit?" Wildkit's surprised voice made me relax a little.

"Can I listen in?" I asked Scratchtail, ignoring Soulkit's burning gaze in my pelt.

Scratchtail nodded and I felt him tense, realizing I couldn't see him. Luckily I'd gotten use to body movement.s. "Yes, you may _listen_ , Jaykit," he purred but I could hear the growl in his throat.

Sitting down near the edge where the apprentice's den sat, I curled my tail over my paws and pricked my ears, listening to the WindClan cats train.

Though I was more focused on Russetstar who was quietly talking to Mothflower. Icekit bounced over to me, I could feel the excitement on her pelt.

"Tomorrow night's the Gathering, Jaykit!" she mewed, her tail flicking. "Then we'll be four moons old!"

"Yes, and that's amazing," I mumbled, feeling her tail against my pelt as she flicked it, _again._ "Do you need to tell me something?" I snapped, feeling myself glare at her.

Icekit flinched, her tail stop flicking but she shivered, as if scared of me. "Mothflower said when we're six moons old I can be her apprentice!" she retorted. "I just thought you'd like to know you're off the hook!"

My eyes widened. _Yes! Icekit took care of that so I don't have to!_ My heart skipped a beat in my chest and I shifted my paws. "S-Sorry… I'm really happy for you."

"You can be a warrior now," she stated and she shook her head, as if the thought frightened her. Honestly, it frightened me too.

I smiled to myself and then felt Flowerwhisker's tail around me as she mumbled in my ear, "Bedtime my kit." She gathered Soulkit, Icekit, and Wildkit and led us to the nursery and we all squeezed in.

When I'd settled down in my nest I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I could hear warriors padding around camp busily, and after a while the only thing I could hear was the wind whistling and the cricket's chirping.

My eyes started to close and I let them, falling into a deep sleep.

"You cannot do that!" hissed a voice and I opened my eyes and looked around. Really _looked_ around. There was a small clearing in front of me where Russetstar sat in front of a white she-cat.

The she-cat chuckled. "The Four cannot proceed without the Three!" she replied. "You must find them!"

Russetstar dug his claws into the ground, rage pulsing through him. "If you gave me a better prophecy maybe I could actually find them!" he snarled at the she-cat.

"It isn't just a prophecy you can understand, Russetstar." She started into the trees were I am, her stormy green eyes flashing. I whipped around in a panic and raced away, hoping Russetstar hadn't seen me.

My paws thumped on the ground as I bolted, racing faster and faster until my paws began to ache.

* * *

"ThunderClan is attacking!" A loud yowl caused me to shoot up in my nest, the darkness returning to my gaze.

Flowerwhisker was peering out of the nursery, she lunged into the horde of cats and Soulkit was looking outside the nursery, his tail lashing, as if he wanted to join the fight.

Everything was black again and I knew I couldn't see. My heart skipped a beat. _I could see! What does that mean?_ I remembered the prophecy the white she-cat was talking about. _The Three?_ I felt Icekit sit up and Wildkit put his head on the side of the nest. They were both scared.

Whitefoot padded across the nursery and I could hear Soulkit whine. She must've picked him up by the scruff and carried him back to the nest. She probably didn't like him looking out of the den.

The yowling of raged ThunderClan and WindClan cats went on, making my pelt prick in unease.

If I was a warrior, how was I supposed to see where the ThunderClan cats were?

I shook out my pelt, scolding myself. I would be a great warrior!

A booming voice suddenly yowled, "ThunderClan, retreat!"

Russetstar must've heard it too because he yowled, "Take your wounded and go! Don't make my warriors finish what you started." He actually sounded threatening. It even terrified me.

Pawsteps entered the nursery and Flowerwhisker's scent washed over me. "It's all clear," Flowerwhisker mewed and picked me up by the scruff and gently set me down on the ground.

I glared up at her but didn't say anything as I raced out of the den and into the clearing. _Blood!_ The scent hit my nose instantly. The sticky, gooey smell made me gag but I continued padding to Mothflower who was examining Mousefang, her eyes glued on the tom-cat.

"Mothflower?" I mewed, stopping beside her, feeling her pelt brush gently against mine.

She sat up sharply, pausing from the gray tom's wound. "What is it Jaykit?" I felt her gaze down at me.

"Is my mother hurt at all?" I asked, flicking my tail as Mousefang shifted his paws.

"Yes, she has no serious wounds, however. She's a strong warrior and fighter, always has been and always will be, she'll be fine," she replied, nudging a herb toward Mousefang and he quickly ate it and padded away.

I felt fear surge through me and I glanced around. Someone was hurt in the camp badly, I could just sense it. But who? I turned around and smelled the air, following the scent of blood to where someone sat. _Shrewclaw!_ My heart fluttered.

"Where is it?" I growled, smelling her chest, trying to get the scent off her again.

Shrewclaw's paws shifted awkwardly, as if she was waiting for someone to notice or she wanted to go last for some reason. "M-My stomach… Please don't tell Mothflower," she begged.

I lashing my tail and glared up at her. "You're afraid you won't be able to goto the Gathering?" I asked, my ears pricked in curiosity and I sighed heavily. "If you get that treated now you might be able to."

The she-cat's pelt bristled but she stood up and raced over to Mothflower.

 _Warriors!_ I snickered to myself and then trotted to Dawnpool who was sniffing something on her paw. "What's that?" I asked, flicking my tail at it.

I could feel her jump a little. "Oh! Jaykit, you scared me…" She chuckled softly. "That's Cobwebs," she mewed gently and I could feel the pain coming off her pelt. "It hurts a lot…"

"I would think so," I retorted. "I'm not as rabbit-brained and helpless as I look!" My tail lashed at her and I stalked to the nursery, slipping inside.

Flowerwhisker was laughing loud, Cherryheart was rustling in her nest where Flowerwhisker's laughter came from, Whitefoot whipped a moss ball right above my ears and Soulkit, Wildkit, and Icekit whizzed past me, eager to get it.

Why did they have to act like newborn kits? I was much more responsible! I lashed my tail and climbed into Flowerwhisker's nest and curled up, feeling cold without his mother, brother, and sister.

My ears pricked as I listened to Soulkit's loud paws thumping against the ground and then his pawsteps stopped and I knew he'd lunged up to get it.

Icekit jumped into our nest and purred down at me, "Is Jaykit sleepy?"

"Leave me alone!" I snarled and closed my eyes tightly, not listening to her as she continued to talk to me.

"Jaykit," a sweet honey-like voice purred beside him.

My eyes flickered open and I gazed around. I mean _really_ gazed around. The nursery was crowded! Everyone was frozen where they were, Icekit in mid-air, jumping out of the nest, Soulkit throwing the ball to Wildkit who was lunging up into the air, Cherryheart laughing, Flowerwhisker smiling at Whitefoot who was obviously telling a joke.

And then there was a beautiful white she-cat. _The one Russetstar was talking to!_ My heart skipped a beat. "Who're you?"

"I'm Mothflight," she purred gently and a gray she-cat with a mouse in her jaws slipped behind Mothflight, racing into the trees. "Welcome to StarClan's hunting grounds."

We were still in the nursery but slowly it twisted and turned until we were in a grassy area, trees surrounding us where cats I didn't recognize were hunting rabbits and mice. A blue pool at the edge of the clearing sat calmly. "Y-You were talking to Russetstar yesterday!" I gasped finally, cursing myself silently for seeming like a mouse-brain.

A pale gray tom padded up next to Mothflight, standing beside Mothflight, his pelt brushing hers. He gazed down at her, compassion flooding from his pelt. "Jaykit," he mewed, looking down at me, "we're ancient WindClan warriors. Mothflight was a medicine cat and I was a warrior."

 _So they couldn't be together!_ Pity flashed through my pelt but I ignored it, trying to focus on the StarClan cats.. "And what do you want…?

Mothflight licked his ear gently and replied for him, "Rabbittail and I want to remind you to follow your heart, not your mind. You know what's best for you…" She led Rabbittail away, gently grooming his ears as they faded into nothingness.

* * *

The sun was shining on my pelt, the warmth on my back through the ceiling of the nursery. My eyes flickered open but only the darkness greeted me.

"Jaykit!" Soulkit squealed and I smelled the nest.

 _Empty. Flowerwhisker must've gone on a hunting patrol or something and the other's must've woken up early to go play,_ I thought, my head flicking over to where Soulkit's voice came from.

"What is it?" I lifted my head and then stood up, shaking moss out of my pelt. I bounced out of the nest and fell to the ground, a sharp pain shooting through my back paw. I stood up and ignored the aching pain..

The tom let out a gasp, "It's Wildkit! He's stuck in some brambles on the other side of the clearing and the warriors can't get him out!"

My heart skipped a beat in fear and instantly I plunged into the clearing and smelled my way to where the blood was coming off my brother's pelt. He was wailing and Mothflower was trying to soothe him.

"What did you _think_ you were doing?!" I snapped as I felt for an opening, sticking my head through it the small hole and feeling his pelt. I ripped some brambles out of him but knew there were more.

He let out a low frustrated growl, "Soulkit threw the moss ball into the bushes and since I'm the smallest besides you, I went to get it!" I felt his tail lash. "No one told me I'd get stuck in the brambles!"

 _So this was Soulkit's doing,_ I thought to myself. He often liked to make Wildkit get into mouse-brained situations. I had only fallen for it once.

I pulled myself out of the bushes and then nodded at Mothflower. "You can pull him the rest of the way out," I told her.

I turned around and there sat the Clan, their eyes wide with worry. Russetstar padded up to me, gazing down he mewed gently, "You saved Wildkit. You're a hero!"

"Jaykit! Jaykit! Jaykit!" the Clan called and my eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't see them but I could tell they were all really proud.

 _Me? A hero? Can a blind kit_ be _a hero?_ The question rang through my mind as they continued calling my name.


	4. Chapter 2: An Old Enemy

CHAPTER 2

 _"Less than a half of a_ moon!" Soulkit called, bouncing across the clearing to where Wildkit, Jaykit, and I sat, sharing a small mouse.

Jaykit's eyes flickered to the large black tom. Though he was blind he seemed to see more than all of us. He just knew when cats were hurt and always knew when we were around before announcing ourselves. I could never tell what he was thinking but he always knew what I was thinking. He didn't like Soulkit in particular. "And then everything will be as happy as an escaped mouse!" he growled, his eyes narrowed.

I flicked my tail at Jaykit. "Not everything can be fixed," she pointed out. "I'm becoming a medicine cat apprentice and a blind cat is going to start warrior training." I felt myself shiver, my pelt brushing against Jaykit's comfortingly. I didn't mean any harm by my comment.

"Thanks for mentioning my blindness!" he hissed and stood up, stomping to the nursery where he always seemed to be.

Wildkit stared after, his eyes wide. "Maybe he should be a medicine cat. I know it'd ruin his dream of being a great warrior, but he's blind… How would that possibly work?"

Soulkit looked down at my brother and sat down. "Icekit has a dream too. She wants to be a medicine cat as well." He nodded at me respectfully. "Though I don't personally agree with her decision, I do not argue."

He was often complimenting me and sticking up for me. It felt nice to have a good friend that was my littermate.

The ginger-and-white tom twitched his ear. "Morningpaw and Graypaw are back from their assignment. Looks like they passed," he commented, nodding to the two apprentices-in-training that both carried a rabbit in their jaws.

"Those of you who can catch their own rabbits, gather here beneath the Tallrock!" Russetstar yowled from on top of the Tallrock.

Flowerwhisker led Jaykit out of the nursery, Whitefoot, and Cherryheart following after. Everyone had gathered. Mothflower slipped out of her den.

"Two of our apprentices have finished their warrior training. Morningpaw and Graypaw, step forward!" he yowled.

His kits stepped forward, their eyes shining up at him.

Russetstar jumped down from the Tallrock and faced them. "Morningpaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" they mewed loudly. Not a single cat in the clearing doubted their skills.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Grayclaw. StarClan honors your strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." He rested his muzzle on his head and Grayclaw licked his shoulder.

"Morningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Morningtail. StarClan honors your fighting skills and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Russetstar, again, rested his muzzle on Morningtail's head and she licked his shoulder.

"Grayclaw! Morningtail! Grayclaw! Morningtail!" the Clan yowled in agreement.

The leader flicked his tail for silence and everyone fell dead silent. "As you all know, my daughter, Spiritkit, passed away when Moonfall gave birth to her. I want her and StarClan to know that we still remember her, so I'm giving her her warrior name: Spiritfall, after her mother. StarClan honors your beauty and loyalty." He closed his eyes and everyone was staring at the sky, as if they could see her in the clouds.

I remembered the horrible, bloody story of Spiritfall's birth: Blood was everywhere; Moonfall was slowly dying as the beautiful kit slipped out, but Spiritfall was dead. Her father named her Spiritkit due to her dying and now he was naming her after her mother.

My heart skipped a beat as the two warriors sat in the middle of clearing to sit vigil and a night patrol headed out of camp, Dawnstripe in the lead, leaving everyone to head to their dens to sleep.

I trotted after Soulkit, following him into the nursery and jumping into my nest where I curled up and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"I call a Clan meeting!" Russetstar's voice made me sit up in a panic, my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn't remember my dream, but for some reason I was terrified.

Soulkit was bouncing around the nursery and Jaykit was being groomed by Flowerwhisker while Wildkit had his head held high, waiting patiently.

"Why did no one wake me!?" I asked, jumping to my paws, realizing it was our ceremony day. "I have to speak with Mothflower!"

Jaykit nodded. "I have to speak with her too…" He led the way out of the nursery and entered the clearing where Russetstar addressed the Clan. He spotted us crossing the clearing but said nothing.

This is where I took the lead, racing to where Mothflower sat outside her den. I gasped quickly, "I can't be your medicine cat apprentice!"

My brother caught up and looked up at Mothflower wildly. "I have to be a medicine cat! It's my destiny!"

The medicine cat looked surprised at the sudden outburst and looked up at Russetstar, nodding her head it seemed to be code for: you know what to do. "Don't worry, Russetstar knows."

"Now it is time to apprentice four kits that have been waiting have patiently for this ceremony." Russetstar glanced at the nursery uncertainly. "Soulkit, Wildkit, Jaykit, and Icekit, please step forward!"

Wildkit led the way out of the nursery, Soulkit trailing behind him. Jaykit and I raced to them and followed after. My paws itched in excitement and nervousness.

I gazed at the Clan that were smiling at us proudly. _Four new apprentices for WindClan!_ _We're a strong Clan!_ WindClan had grown immensely since Russetstar became leader, or at least that's what my mother told me.

Mothflower walked in front of the Clan as we stood in front of her and Russetstar. The medicine cat mewed loudly, "Cats of WindClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown bravery and honor. Your next medicine cat will be Jaykit."

Mummers of surprise rung through the Clan as Russetstar continued, "Jaykit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Mothflower?"

"I do" my brother mewed proudly, as if not regretting his choice.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. Jaykit, I name you Jaypaw!" Russetstar purred and Mothflower and my brother touched noses then took a sit in the crowd of cats.

Russetstar now did the ceremony normally, "Soulkit, Icekit, and Wildkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until Soulkit receives his warrior name, he will be known as Soulpaw. His mentor will be Sweetheart. I hope Sweetheart will pass down all she knows on to you. From this day on, until Wildkit receives his warrior name, he will be known as Wildpaw. His mentor will be Whitefang. I hope Whitefang passes all he knows down to you."

As they touched noses I felt myself want to bounce up and down, I was very excited to be apprenticed and I was eager to figure out who my mentor would be.

"Icekit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Littlecloud. He will teach you everything you need to know about being a warrior," Russetstar promised and nodded his head approvingly at me.

Littlecloud stepped forward and gently touched my nose against his, murmuring, "You're not my first apprentice, but I'm glad that I get to have one."

I looked up at my new mentor proudly. _Littlecloud as my mentor! The bravest, fastest, smartest, and toughest cat in the Clan at the moment! He's also one of the oldest._ Raising my head high, I followed him past the WindClan cats that were cheering my name.

"What're we doing first?" I finally asked as we escaped the camp and the noise.

My new mentor glanced down at me with a smile. "We're starting at ShadowClan border and ending at ShadowClan border. You're going to learn about the Clans today!" he purred and continued walking.

 _This is great!_ Icepaw thought happily as she bounced after him, her eyes shining she thought of what she would be doing if she were a medicine cat. _I'd be taking care of herbs, longing to be right here._ She thought of Jaypaw and frowned. _He'd want to be out here with me…_

"This is the ShadowClan border!" Littlecloud announced. "We've had quite an alliance with them for a long time."

"Yes, I remember lots of stories about that," I commented, remembering the stories of ShadowClan and WindClan warriors attacking RiverClan's camp and chasing them out.

Suddenly a black she-cat bursted through the bushes, her eyes wide. She backed away a bit and growled at us.

I was no fool though, this cat was not a ShadowClan cat. Her pelt smelled of rouge. Her dark green eyes flashed at us. "I-I come with Stonetail to receive my nine lives."

A gray tom exited the bushes. He was probably Stonetail. "Littlecloud, this is Larkpelt. She's come to ShadowClan's rescue."

My mentor gave her an unsure glance. "Where have Pikestar and Crowtail gone?"

Stonetail looked at him with narrowed eyes as he replied, "Some rouges attacked our camp and they were both killed. This she-cat came along and she showed us great strength. StarClan has shown me a sign for her to be our next leader."

"Welcome, Larkstar." Littlecloud dipped his head respectfully and the new ShadowClan leader and I copied.

 _You remind me of Grayclaw…_ I thought, tilting my head at her. The she-cat's eyes lit up as she walked past with Stonetail trailing behind her. "D-Did that remind you of someone?" I asked.

Littlecloud shook his head quickly. "Nope!" he mewed, glancing at me uneasily.

 _What're you not telling me?_ I thought, giving him another glance as we padded on.

* * *

The camp was buzzing with activity: Jaypaw and Mothflower were sorting herbs outside den, Russetstar was talking with Firelily by the Tallrock, Flowerwhisker was leading Mousefang and Redstorm out of camp, Cherryheart was sunning herself and Shadeclaw was gently grooming her, Soulpaw and Wildpaw were sharing a mouse beside the apprentices den, Sweetheart and Whitefang were talking beside the warriors den, and my mentor was racing across the clearing to Russetstar.

I quickly joined my denmates beside the apprentices den, gazing down at them I smiled. "I met two ShadowClan cats today!"

Soulpaw's ears pricked with curiosity. "Really, who?" he asked excitedly.

"Their leader and medicine cat," I bragged, my tail flicking as their eyes lit up with jealousy.

Jaypaw padded up behind me, gazing at me with his blind eyes. "Feel lucky you even left camp. I've been stuck here learning about herbs all day!" His tail lashed in anger.

"It's still early, Jaypaw," Wildpaw purred gently. "Have Mothflower take you around camp or maybe the territory. Perhaps tomorrow is the day?" he suggested.

The young medicine cat apprentice nodded. "Whatever." Then he turned around and walked to the medicine den where Mothflower sorted herbs.

Soulpaw threw me a rabbit and I grabbed it, gagging it down. I glanced around, seeing Sweetheart, Littlecloud, and Whitefang padding toward us, a screech came from the nursery and Shadeclaw stuck his head out yowling, "Mothflower, Cherryheart is having her kits!"

My heart twisted in pain for the older she-cat and Littlecloud cleared his throat, "Icepaw, it is time for you to learn a very advanced skill. Follow me." My mentor led me out of camp and around the side of it, leading to the top where I could easily watch down in the clearing.

"There." His tail pointed to the bracken and when I looked harder I saw… _Moss!_

"I have to gather _moss_?" I asked with disbelief. _Please don't make me gather moss! Soulpaw and Wildpaw are probably out hunting!_ I thought and then sighed.

Littlecloud glared down at me. "Cherryheart and her new kits need moss!" he snapped. " _You_ will gather it, put it outside the nursery and then tomorrow morning you will take out all the moss in the nests and fill it with these." He sat back and watched me. Cherryheart was his sister so of course he'd be so worried about her.

Recklessly, I began to gather the moss, hearing cats exit camp and then enter all day made me hope fail. _I'm never going to be a warrior if I have to gather moss all day,_ I thought glumly, picking up my bunch in my jaws I trotted into camp and set them outside the nursery and then exited again.

"Did you know," Littlecloud began as I picked the moss, "that if you tilt your paw upside down gathering the moss will be easier."

I did as he said and my paw hurt more and more but the moss was cut in perfect lines as I did so, taking my last bundle, I entered camp and Littlecloud followed after me. I set my moss down beside the nursery and looked up. The sun was sinking.

"We're done for today," my mentor purred. "I'm proud of you! Be awake by dawn tomorrow to begin the nursery," he ordered and walked to Shrewclaw who was eating a rabbit.

Soulpaw walked in with Wildpaw trailing behind, they were talking excitedly as they bounced over to me.

"Wildpaw and I went hunting! We didn't catch anything because Sweetheart told us not to," Soulpaw explained, smiling happily at his work today.

A loud screech from the nursery made me shiver. "I had to gathering moss for Cherryheart's new kits," I mewed quietly and flicked my tail as Jaypaw hurried out of the nursery into the medicine den, coming out with an herb.

They didn't seem to hear me because Shadeclaw was pacing the entrance of the nursery, stopping only to let Jaypaw through. Mothflower slipped out and looked at Shadeclaw, mumbling something his eyes lit up.

Russetstar let out a yowl and walked to Mothflower. "Is Cherryheart and the kits alright?"

Mothflower nodded quickly, obviously relieved. "She had one healthy she-cat! She's just perfect."

"May she have visitors?" I asked, raced up to the medicine cat with excitement on my pelt.

"Of course, one at a time though," she warned and nodded to the nursery and I entered, seeing Cherryheart with a gold-and-black she-kit.

The queen looked up at me, her eyes shining as Shadeclaw licked her head. "Her name is Gorsekit," she told me. The little kit was suckling, pressed up her stomach. She was so small.

"Beautiful," I whispered and then dipped my head, knowing they probably wanted to be alone. I exited the nursery and hurried to the apprentices den and slipped in, seeing Soulpaw and Wildpaw sound asleep. I carefully slipped over Soulpaw and laid down next to Wildpaw who twitched his ear.

Wrapping my tail over my nose, I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Throwing the last of the moss out of the nests, I picked up all the moss outside of the den and enjoyed the sun on my back until I entered the nursery _again_ and put some in each nest.

"Very good, Icepaw!" Littlecloud praised, approving my work. He stood in the entrance of the nursery.

He led me out of the nursery and into the busy clearing. It was only sunhigh as Firelily made patrols, Jaypaw exited camp with Mothflower, Soulpaw and Wildpaw exited camp with their mentors, and Russetstar led a patrol out with Scratchtail's patrol trailing behind.

"This leaves camp empty," the brown tabby commented. "We'll wait until Sweetheart comes back and then take a patrol," he promised.

Flowerwhisker, Firelily, Mousefang, Littlecloud, Cherryheart, and Gorsekit remained in camp. I knew that we weren't under the threat of an attack, ThunderClan had been silent since their last attack when I was a kit. I padded to Mousefang who was eating a starling at the edge of camp.

"Greetings, Icepaw!" he purred as he plucked some feathers from the bird. "These'll go into the nursery." His hazel eyes shining as he gazed down at me.

I sat down beside him. "Hi Mousefang! Gorsekit is just beautiful, don't you think?" I tilted my head at him as he took another bite.

He nodded in response. "I would think you'd be on patrol. Littlecloud is smart enough to do that, right?" There was a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"We're waiting until my brother gets back," I explained and then giggled a little. "Don't worry, I'm not getting stuck with a rabbit-brained mentor!"

A loud yowl made me look up and five cats entered. They smelled gross and mousey, like ThunderClan!

Firelily rushed forward to meet them, growling she asked, "What do you want, Dappletail?"

The one known as Dappletail stepped forward. She was ThunderClan's deputy, that I knew due to stories my mother told me. "ThunderClan is here for our kits! You've kept them for far too long!"

"Why would ThunderClan have kits here?" I whispered to Mousefang who gazed down at me with sorrow in his eyes.

Dread rushed through me as I looked back at the ThunderClan cats as Firelily replied, "You touch them and I'll rip your throats out _personally!_ "

"Thrushstar is willing to fight," Dappletail retorted, her claws digging into the ground.

"You will lose, just like you have the time before that, and that, and that." Firelily wasn't backing down and Mousefang growled, rising to his paws.

Suddenly, a gray tabby tom shot out of the cats and raced toward me and as he lunged in the air, Mousefang sprang and tackled him, pinning him to the ground I heard Mousefang growl, "Windflight, the kits belong with their mother!"

Flowerwhisker snarled, "Get out of WindClan camp or I can make you!"

Mousefang let Windflight up and then he backed up, hiding me behind him. I looked up at his eyes but he avoided my gazed as he glared at the ThunderClan cats.

Sweetheart, Whitefang, Soulpaw, and Wildpaw entered camp, their eyes glued onto the cats. They walked to Flowerwhisker who began to explain.

Next Russetstar entered camp, instantly mewing to the ThunderClan cats, "Get out, now!"

Dappletail dipped her head and turned around, exited the camp quickly Windflight yowled behind him, "I'm coming back for my kits!"

Mousefang turned around to face me. "I didn't mean to fight your battle or anything…." His voice trailed off.

"T-That's okay… Thanks, Mousefang." I licked his cheek and then walked to Wildpaw who was staring at his paws, Jaypaw beside him.

"S-So we're part ThunderClan?" Jaypaw stammered, his blind eyes wide with shock. It was finally something Jaypaw didn't know.

Flowerwhisker nodded, her head down in shame. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I couldn't bring myself to it…" She stood, her white pelt glistening. I was grateful to have her pelt color, unlike Jaypaw.

My heart twisted with pain as my mother padded away to the warriors den. _Would the Clan accept them as full warriors?_ The question rang in my mind as Littlecloud padded up.

"We'll cancel all training today and tomorrow I'll teach you how to hunt," he mewed with a twitched of his tail. "Now get some sleep."

I appreciated the time alone as I dragged my tail across the ground and slipped into the apprentice's den where I curled up in a nest far away from my denmates and I lay down.

 _WindClan or ThunderClan? Which one do I belong to?_ I couldn't tell if I was meant to be where I am now, but I knew I'd try my hardest either way. And tomorrow, I would be the _best_ apprentice anyone's ever known.

* * *

Sunlight in my eyes made me sit up and I looked around. Soulpaw was gone and Wildpaw was licking himself in his nest.

Quickly, I groomed myself too, making sure every piece of fur was flat down and all the moss was back in my nest. When I'd finished, I slipped out of the apprentice's den, Wildpaw trailing after.I looked at the fresh-kill pile that was stacked high.

 _The dawn patrol must've caught some prey!_ I thought proudly, padding to the pile I picked out a small rabbit and ate it quickly, licking my whiskers clean as Littlecloud approached me.

"You ready to learn some hunting skills?" he asked, gazing down at me proudly.

I held her head high, as if trying to tell him she didn't care which Clan her parents were from. "I'm always ready to feed my Clan," I growled, smiling at him warmly.

Mousefang entered the camp as we neared the entrance. He, Mudpelt, and Whitefoot nodded at us and Mousefang purred, "Off to hunt? There's plenty of prey around as Newleaf approaches!"

I dipped my head and then raced up the entrance, feeling the Newleaf breeze in my fur. I enjoyed it while Littlecloud scrambled up and shook his fur out.

"Follow me!" he ordered and took off running and I followed after, watching his tail flap in the wind. I pushed on, trying to catch up to him. I felt my paws began to ache but I didn't stop until Littlecloud skidded to a halt and I copied.

Sitting up, I watched my mentor get into a low crouch, moving like a snake across the moorland until I saw the rabbit he was stalking. He must have sharp eyes to see it! It blended in with the ground well!

Littlecloud lunged at the large, juicy rabbit and before it could tell what was happening, my mentor had killed it, a well-aimed scratch to the throat.

"That was brilliant!" I called and did as he did, snaking across the grass. My form must've been pretty good because Littlecloud was watching with amusement. "Am I hunting today?!"

Littlecloud shook his head bitterly. "Sadly, no. But tomorrow you, Wildpaw, and Soulpaw will be training together. Battle moves!"

"None of us know any moves," I pointed out, standing up to face the large light brown tabby with strength.

"Yes, we know. Testing what you know is perfect." He watched as I lunged from spot to spot, eager to practice, I scented the air.

 _So tomorrow they're testing what we need to know and what we need to improve on,_ I thought with improvement. _Clever._ I caught scent of rabbit and I snaked around some large gray rocks, looking behind one there sat the largest, fattest, white rabbit I'd ever seen!

Instantly, I knew I had to catch it for my Clan. Wiggling my hindquarters as Littlecloud did, I lunged, my eyes glued onto the rabbit. I pushed it onto a rock and lashed my claws across its neck. It fell to the ground, lifeless.

"That was amazing, Icepaw!" purred Russetstar's familiar deep voice.

My eyes widened in shock. _My leader was watching!_ "T-Thank you, Russetstar," I replied, averting my eyes to the ground and feeling myself get hot with embarrassment.

"She's a natural." Littlecloud came into view and I looked up at him, my eyes still wide. "One day she'll be a great warrior! It's lucky she decided not to become a medicine cat apprentice."

When they'd continued on, I looked up at my mentor. "I-I'm sorry to disobey you... He was just there and…" I trailed off.

He flicked his tail. "You're perfectly fine, Icepaw. However, in the future you should try to listen to me. Now, let's get back to camp so you can show your denmates." He winked at me and then picked up his rabbit, racing away.

I picked up my rabbit and then raced after, enjoying the sun on my back and the wind in my fur. I pushed on, catching up to my mentor.

When we'd entered camp I set my rabbit down so Soulpaw, Wildpaw, and Jaypaw could see.

"That's the biggest rabbit I've ever seen!" Soulpaw managed to choke out.

Wildpaw's mouth was wide open in surprise. "That's huge, Icepaw! Nice catch!"

`Jaypaw flicked his tail and I forgot he couldn't actually _see_ the rabbit. "By the smell of it that is a huge rabbit," he commented. "Good work Icepaw…" He turned around and padded away quickly.

 _Poor Jaypaw, he'll never be able to hunt…_ I sighed and picked up the rabbit, following Jaypaw into the medicine cat's den. I set down the prey and looked up at Mothflower who purred.

"Great catch, Icepaw! That catch is going to make my day." She walked forward and took a chunk of rabbit with her as she pulled away from it.

I smiled, glad I could make someone's day other than my own. Leaving them alone in the den with the herbs, I looked around, bouncing to where Mousefang sat with Dawnpool.

"Did you hear about my rabbit?" I asked them, forcing a smile on my face.

Mousefang nodded down at me, his eyes sparkling. "Yes, I heard it was the most delicious looking rabbit anyone has ever seen since Windstar!"

Dawnpool smiled at me, her pelt brushing Mousefang's a little as she shifted. "Russetstar said it was a great catch."

I felt a pang of jealousy suddenly, trying to keep the smile on my face, I flicked my ear. "Right…" The disappoint was definitely in my voice as I turned around quickly and padded away.

I heard Mousefang's familiar pawsteps and he was suddenly padding next to me as I approached Littlecloud.

"I'm going for a walk," I told my mentor quickly, forcing a nod as I turned around and walked out of camp, knowing Mousefang was following me.

I kept walking until I couldn't bare to hear his pawsteps anymore. I turned around to face him.

The large gray tom purred at me, "That rabbit was truly amazing, Icepaw." His voice was sweet as honey as he spoke.

"Thank you." I dipped my head respectfully, my eyes burning into his. "You should get back to Dawnpool," I added rudely, flinching at the jealousy in my voice.

Mousefang shook his head quickly, padded forward he glanced at me. "Aren't you coming for a _walk_?"

I nodded and then padded forward next to him, feeling myself calm down a bit. I jumped over a rock and then glanced up at Mousefang. "You're a great friend, Mousefang."

"Well, you're very nice." He was walking slowly, as if hesitated to go any farther. "If you were about to do something you knew you would regret later, but also something that needs to be done, would you do it?"

My eyes flashed in confusion and I tilted my head. "If it's the right thing to do then I suppose…" I was cut off by a loud yowl and suddenly I was covered in ThunderClan scent as fur clogged my nose and mouth.

Mousefang was staring down at me, his eyes full of sorrow. "I'm so sorry."

"Help me, Mousefang!" I screeched, trying to claw at the ThunderClan cats on top of me. "Please, help me!" I cried and reached a paw out to him but he turned around and raced away and Thrushstar took his place, the sandy-gray tom smiling.

"Get her up," he commanded and the cats got off me, lining up behind me. They pushed me forward and then formed a circle around me as we entered ThunderClan territory.

 _Mousefang planned this with_ ThunderClan _cats!_ I thought in anger. _When I get home, he'll be sorry!_

When we entered ThunderClan camp, no one seemed surprised at my presence and they shoved me into a den that was empty. As I looked around it smelled like milk and kits.

 _They're taking me hostage! What do I do?!_ I thought, feeling myself start to panic. The ThunderClan cats were trying to capture back Windflight's kits, meaning me and my littermates!

I looked around wildly, my heart pounding in my chest. I walked to the entrance and stuck my head out, looking at the busy camp and the warrior guarding me.

"W-What're you going to do with me?" I asked the sleek black-and-white tom.

He turned around and gazed at me, pity in his eyes. "Windflight, your father, requested that you stay here until we get your brothers, then you will train in ThunderClan."

My eyes widened in horror. "No! You can't do that!" I lunged at him and he stumbled onto his back while I made a break for the entrance but just as I got close enough to escape a large brown tabby tom appeared, carrying a bird.

The tom's name was Sparrowpelt and he was one of the largest, oldest, and best fighter's ThunderClan has ever known. But as he saw his Clan's prisoner, he glanced at his shoulder, whispering, "Push me down!"

I did as he commanded and the large warrior dropped to the ground and I barged past the rest of the patrol, hearing pawsteps charging after me. I didn't slow down as I raced carelessly around some tall grass, ignoring it as it whipped me in the face.

Everything was a blur as I charged across our scent markers, hearing their pawsteps stop at the border .I didn't spot as I neared the old badger set until I ran into a large gray tom.

"M-Mousefang?" I felt myself want to sink into the ground.

Whitefang and Wildpaw looked at me from behind the tom. "Icepaw, we've been looking for you! Littlecloud is _so_ worried! Mousefang said ThunderClan ambushed you two! What happened?"

I felt Mousefang look at me, waiting for me to give him away. I opened my mouth to reply, ready to blurt everything out, but all I said was, "ThunderClan jumped us and Mousefang ran away to get help. They want to capture me and my littermates."

"You're okay though!" Wildpaw purred loudly. "C'mon, let's go tell Russetstar!" They turned around and bolted to camp, leaving me to follow after.

* * *

Back in camp, everyone was asking the three warrior's questions while they surrounded me, making sure no one could overpressure me with questions .I listlessly wished they'd all go away, back to their duties.

"Move!" Russetstar commanded, shoving past all of his warriors, he turned back to them. "Whitefang will make patrols while Littlecloud, Firelily, Icepaw, and I talk about what happened. You'll all be informed shortly."

Littlecloud and Firelily gathered around quickly while Russetstar sat down, wrapping his tail formally and neatly around his paws, he looked up at me to begin.

 _Do I rat Mousefang out?_ I looked at the older warrior who was gazing at me with a concerned face. But he simply nodded and I focused on Russetstar again. "I-I was walking beside the ThunderClan border with Mousefang, we making sure no cats had crossed until, suddenly, Dappletail and a patrol of cats jumped on me. I was beneath them, trapped in what felt like a," I mewed and then paused, thinking I quickly continued, "giant dog pack. Mousefang, who was powerless against all the ThunderClan cats, ran away to fetch you guys. They took me back to ThunderClan and I managed to escaped."

Russetstar looked rather concerned at my story. Though in his eyes all I saw was belief, little did he know I made it up to save Mousefang. "I'm proud of you, Icepaw. You faced ThunderClan single-pawed. Most cats would've given up."

My mentor stepped forward, eyes shining he cleared his throat and began to speak, "We have some catching up to do with your denmates, they've pulled ahead with their warrior training."

I dipped my head respectfully, ready to do anything to stop being the center of attention. "I'll work my hardest and try my best to pull ahead of them once more!" Littlecloud had a glimmer of respect in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly.

"We'll start training tomorrow. Go get some rest," Littlecloud ordered, giving me a lick on the head before padding away.

My stomach growled loudly as I approached the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a rabbit. I turned around padded the apprentice's den, laying down outside of it and silently chewin my rabbit.

Mousefang walked to me and settled down beside me silently.

"You didn't tell them?" His voice held disbelief but his eyes showed gratefulness. "I was sure I was crow-food!"

Everything around me seemed to disappear and I looked up at him. "Lucky you, huh?" I felt my pelt bristle with anger. "If it weren't for me you'd be rouge."

He didn't seem to notice my anger because he smiled. "Yes, thank StarClan for that!"

I stood up and growled lowly and then stomped inside the den and lay down in my nest, closing my eyes tightly. I ignored everyone's pawsteps and I fell asleep.

* * *

The warm sunlight shown down on my back as I watched Littlecloud demonstrate a move I was sure was Morningtail advanced.

He leaped into the air, striking an invisible warrior. He landed on all four paws and then whipped out another paw, as if cuffing the warrior across the ears, then he hit the invisible warrior's bottom jaw and pinned nothingness to the ground.

Wildpaw and Soulpaw were with us, their mentors watching from the side of the clearing. Whitefang was older than Littlecloud and Sweetheart was much younger.

"Soulpaw come try with Icepaw, remember: this move is mostly against ThunderClan because they like to leap in the air," Littlecloud ordered, stepping back to let us practice.

The terror rose in my pelt but I pushed it back, facing the apprentice as Whitefang mewed quickly, "Icepaw will be the RiverClan warrior."

Soulpaw lunged into the air and I copied, but I let him push me to the ground, feeling the anger in my pelt, recalling when he'd hurt Jaypaw and then when he'd tricked Wildpaw. I stood up and as he lashed his paw at my ears, I ducked, tripping him. I pinned him and snarled viciously.

"That's not how you're supposed to do it!" Soulpaw snapped, pushing me off him. I felt astonished stares from our mentors.

I faced my mentor, eyes narrowed. "Why put me up against _him_? Why not you? Are you too scared?" Littlecloud seemed surprised at my challenge and he stepped forward.

"Fine, have it your way." He lunged for my paws and I jumped into the air but he expected that. He jumped into the air and met my attack and as he did I twisted around his small body and I clung onto his pelt with my paws, landing on his back he flipped over, squashing me against the ground. I let out a hiss of frustration.

"Bring it on!" I growled, shoving him off. I cuffed his ears, slammed into his chest and pushed him into a rock, then I lunged at him but he swatted me away with his paw and I fell to the ground, rolling away from his lunge. I jumped to my paws and then pounced in his side, gently nipping his side but he batted me hard and I went flying backwards.

"Stop!" Sweetheart ordered but I struggled to my paws, frustration blazing in my eyes. I tackled my mentor but Sweetheart picked me up by my scruff and put me on the ground. "Are you rabbit-brained?!" she snarled, glaring down at me.

My eyes shifted to Littlecloud who had sat up and was licking his paw. "Nothing happened," I stuttered, looking at her again.

"But something could've! That was unacceptable behavior!" Her tail lashed and I saw Mousefang slip into the clearing.

"I thought her skills were brilliant," Mousefang mewed, his eyes flashing because he knew Sweetheart respected him more than the rest of us. They had come from the same place.

Sweetheart growled lowly, her tail lashing. "Of course _you_ did! She's an apprentice with lovely skills, but she should save them for a _real_ battle, not her Clanmates!"

I flashed Mousefang a grateful look and he nudged me to the edge of the clearing as Soulpaw and Wildpaw began to practice again. "What?" I snapped, glaring at the handsome large gray tom.

"I'm sorry about ThunderClan," he muttered, flicking his tail. "And about yesterday, me not thanking you for not telling…" His eyes held sadness and I knew he meant it.

Dismissing it with a nod, I looked back at the training. "I feel as though I'm already farther ahead them both of them..." My eyes flickered back to Mousefang.

He didn't seem to notice me because his ears were pricked and he stood up, letting out a yowl as three cats bursted into the clearing, their pelts unfamiliar. I tilted my head as Mousefang squealed, "Nightfur!" He bounded over to the cats and Sweetheart followed, purring as if the three cats were Clanmates and not rogues trespassing on our territory.

"Fallenhope, Echofur, we've missed you so much!" Sweetheart rubbed her muzzle along a white she-cat's pelt and then licking a black tom's ear.

 _DarkClan cats!_ My tail lashed angrily. _They've come here again?_ I watched Littlecloud bounce over, smiling at another black tom that Mousefang called 'Nightfur'.

"Come back to our camp," Sweetheart ordered. "You must tell us what you're doing here!" She led us to the camp quickly. She and Mousefang were clearly ecstatic.

When we'd entered, Russetstar was standing in the middle of camp, obviously smelling the DarkClan cats. He smiled warmly at the white she-cat. "Echofur, nice to see you. How're your kits?" I noticed he looked at her shoulder where tufts of fur were missing.

"They're brave warriors now," she purred. "You remember Blazesong, right? Well, she had a kit and his name is Russetheart." She shook her head and then mewed, "We need WindClan's help. The rogues from last time we were here have grown and moved into our territory. We're struggling to chase them out due to so many warriors dead and having kits."

Our leader's ears pricked at the sound of this. "Lightheart is fine? I noticed she didn't come with you."

Nightfur stepped forward, his eyes blazing with courage. "Lightheart has had Shrewstar's three kits: Brackenkit, Adderkit, and Frostkit. Now, please Russetstar, will you help us?"

Russetstar nodded quickly. "Littlecloud, Firelily, Mousefang, and Sweetheart will come with me." He led the way out of camp and I felt Jaypaw's pelt beside mine.

I looked at him as he mewed quickly and quietly, "I want to go with the cats to DarkClan camp. I feel like StarClan is pulling me there."

"As do I. But will they let apprentices go? I mean, we're well-trained but do we belong there?" My heart skipped a beat as Wildpaw and Soulpaw raced to us.

"We also want to go!" Wildpaw mewed happily, his tail flicking. "We must go and tell them!" He led the 'paw patrol to the entrance of camp and we exited, slipping onto the moorlands. He led us towards the edge of camp where the eight warriors sat, talking quietly.

Now I took the lead, crouching behind Sweetheart and the others took their places behind the cats and we listened. "…risk losing warriors," Russetstar was saying.

The cat named Fallenhope coughed. "But DarkClan could die… We really need your help, Russetstar!" he argued.

Nightfur flashed him a look. "Russetstar, you're a just leader and I know you'll do what you think is right for your Clan, that's all we're trying to do here."

"I will send some warriors with you," he told them, his eyes sparkling and then he smelled the air. "Icepaw, Soulpaw, Jaypaw, Wildpaw, you may come out now."

Awkwardly, I stepped out from behind Sweetheart and stepped forward, trying to ignore the DarkClan cats' stares.

"We want to come to DarkClan's camp!" Jaypaw blurted and I could tell this was the one thing he was sure about.

"Please Russetstar," Soulpaw begged. "I want to be there to help kick those mange-pelts out!"

Nightfur smiled his tail flicking. "DarkClan can handle apprentices, Russetstar," he promised reassuringly.

"Fine," our leader agreed. "But you listen to everything they tell you and if I find out you stepped a paw out of place I'll have you cleaning the dens for _moons_!" he threatened.

We dipped our heads respectfully and followed him back into camp where the Clan waited.

"I call a Clan meeting!" Russetstar jumped onto the Tallrock, facing the Clan, he sighed. "The DarkClan cats have come to our camp because rogues have stolen their territory and they have so few warriors that they need our help. Mousefang, Sweetheart, Soulpaw, Jaypaw, Icepaw, Wildpaw, and Littlecloud will be going to the DarkClan camp. They will leave now."

Littlecloud instantly gathered us up with a flick of his tail and touched noses with his mate, Shrewclaw, who purred while Sweetheart was talking to her kit and Echofur padded away from Russetstar to the group and led us out of camp.

I watched Flowerwhisker disappear from my view and I felt sick. _Hold it together, this is not a time to be sick, I am going to help these cats!_

Mousefang fell in step beside me at the back of the group and he purred, "You'll love DarkClan's camp. They're very unique cats, although they don't follow the warrior code completely."

"I'm just excited to be going I suppose," I pointed out. "I'm very happy to be learning about your old ways." I casted a glance at him and then twitched my whiskers, enjoying his presence as we padded on, side-by-side as the sun sank beneath the trees in front of us and the moon coming out behind us. I knew this would be a journey I'd never forget.


	5. Chapter 3: Loyalty

CHAPTER 3

 _My paws were numb by the_ time we were deep in unknown territory, but I shoved that out of my mind and trudged on, padding beside a black tom called Fallenhope, a DarkClan warrior. He'd come from his territory to fetch the WindClan cats so DarkClan could save their territory from vicious rouges.

Fallenhope kept telling me it was just through this small forest and then through a smaller twoleg place. That it wouldn't be far, but I ignored him and focused on Echofur, a white DarkClan she-cat that was purring at Mousefang who sent mixed signs at my denmate, Icepaw.

I was sure Icepaw was trying to ignore him, padding beside her mentor, Littlecloud and Sweetheart who was talking to Nightfur, DarkClan's deputy, who was also in charge of this patrol. Wildpaw was padding beside him silently for once.

The sun had sunk beneath the trees and the moon was out. Nightfur stopped, finally, and turned to face us. "Icepaw and Sweetheart, you will go hunting. Jaypaw, you look for moss with Mousefang, Littlecloud take Echofur and grab bracken. Let's make some nests." His eyes flashed with the challenge.

Soulpaw watched, feeling as if he was blending in as everyone else rushed off to do their duties. Jaypaw was throwing moss as Nightfur while Echofur was easily dragging bracken to ten different places and Nightfur filled them with moss.

He stood up and began to help Nightfur until they were done and the moon was high in the sky. He picked a random nest next to the forest so he could watch for intruders, and settled down, waiting for Wildpaw and Sweetheart to return with prey.

Wildpaw suddenly walked in, three mice, a blackbird, and a starling in his jaws. He set it down in a makeshift fresh-kill pile and Sweetheart entered after with a mouse, two robins, and a small rabbit.

Icepaw tossed me the blackbird and I ate it quickly, Sweetheart and Wildpaw must be very good hunters. I enjoyed the last bite, savoring the sweet, tasty flavor in my mouth. I licked my whiskers and then tucked my tail over my nose, half listening to Nightfur tell a story about battling three foxes single-pawed.

The voices began to fade and I felt myself drift to sleep in the soft nest.

* * *

"Soulpaw, get up!" Sweetheart snapped.

I sat up, shivering. I looked up at the sky. It was dawn and the sky was pink and purple and beautiful. My limbs were aching.

Standing up, I shook the moss out of my pelt and grabbed the last mouse, eating it quickly. I looked at Nightfur who was already leading the patrol through the trees and I hurried to catch up.

Sweetheart was padding padding beside Mousefang who was talking to Nightfur about the new DarkClan camp while Wildpaw and Icepaw were mumbling quietly while Littlecloud and Echofur were talking happily, as if catching up.

Fallenhope fell in step beside me again though now he was rather silent.

I watched the trees pass by, and I jumped over a rock. Up ahead started the small twoleg place. There were many gardens that I was studying.

"This is where you _must_ stay close to me. If none of you step out of place, we'll be at camp by sunhigh," Nightfur told us, jumping onto a fence. He easily raced forward and I followed after, trying to keep my balance as the other cats jumped onto the fence and caused it to wiggle.

We turned a corner where we walked in between two twoleg nests, jumping onto the roof of one. Nightfur led the way across the hard, black surface until we stopped at the edge.

Fallenhope got down low, focusing on the fence that was more than five fox lengths away. He lunged, grabbed onto the fence and hoisting himself up.

A loud growl made my pelt bristle. Then a large black dog lunged at the fence, yapping away.

"Aim for the fence. If you miss, I'm not going to save you," Nightfur instructed and I got into a battle crouch and then lunged, closing my eyes in fear. I felt the fence under my paws and I quickly scrambled up onto it, breathing heavily. I hissed at the black mutt.

Sweetheart, Echofur, Icepaw, and Nightfur had jumped onto the fence and Wildpaw was focusing, his eyes narrowed and he lunged, landing on the fence perfectly, Nightfur padded onward, reaching a corner where a forest sat he jumped down and flicked his tail. "Right there." He pointed at nothing but the empty forest.

Squinting my eyes, I suddenly saw the red barn ahead of us in the forest and as we walked on I felt myself get excited, letting it burn through my stomach. I smelled the DarkClan scent markers.

"Nightfur?" an unfamiliar voice greeted our patrol leader.

He peered into the bushes and then grinned. "Everyone, meet Leafchaser, Rainwhisker, and Reedfeather."

When they'd came out of the bushes, Sweetheart and Mousefang rushed forward to greet Leafchaser and Rainwhisker, only flicking their tails at Reedfeather in greeting.

"Come on, we'll escort you to the camp," Leafchaser purred and then raced to the red barn, a strong smell coming from it.

 _Prey, herbs, and blood…_ I felt myself quiver with excitement as we entered the barn, a gray she-cat with a white paw sat in beside a yellow den with a gray tom next to her, they were sorting herbs. An orange she-cat tossed a moss ball for five kits who faced after it, and a small brown tom padded up to greet us.

"That's Shrewstar," Sweetheart mumbled.

He smiled but I could see the worry flicker in his eyes and I could see the specks of white on his muzzle. "Nightfur, you're back! We've had more attacks, each of them brutal. Petalmist is in the medicine den with a stomach ache and one of the cats hurt Willowsky's back leg, he's healing, but slowly."

Fallenhope let out a whimper. "We'll have defeat these rouges and kill them all!"

"No," Littlecloud interrupted, stepping forward. "Clan cats do _not_ kill. If you're a Clan you must act like one!"

Shrewstar dipped his head. "Yes Littlecloud, of course. DarkClan doesn't fully obey the warrior code, such as the six-mooned apprentices, but that's it."

Littlecloud raised his head high, meowing loudly for every cat to hear, "I'll need two brave and fast cats."

A gray-and-brown tom stepped forward with an orange tom and the gray-and-brown tom mewed, "I'm Russetheart and this is Spottedberry. We wish to do what you want us to."

My mentor smiled. "You two are going with Soulpaw to the rogues camp. Then you'll provoke them and then race back here where we will launch an attack outside of the barn."

I felt myself smile as I exited the barn and let Russetheart take the lead, showing me to the rogues' camp while Spottedberry was glaring at the ground, his eyes narrowed.

Soon, I could smell the rouges scent. It was strong, stronger than most rouge scents. We just entered the camp where the rogues stared up at us, wide-eyed and confused.

"Where's your leader?" I demanded, my eyes glaring at the many cats that were splitting apart to let a well-fed white she-cat through.

She stood over me, hissing, "I'm Star, what do you want?"

"We've come here to kick your mouse-brained tails!" Spottedberry hissed, hitting her across the muzzle with his claws. I could see the blood instantly start to seep out.

Star flinched, turning back only to look furious. "Rogues, kill them!" As many rouges, more than you could think of, raced forward. Spottedberry, Russetheart, and I turned around and fled towards the barn.

My heart pounded in fear, scared of what would happen if one of the rogues caught me.

The barn wasn't as far away as I thought it was. In fact, we'd almost reached it, and as we raced past it, Shrewstar, Littlecloud, and the rest of the DarkClan warriors attacked them.

 _There are more of us now, but how strong is DarkClan?_ I asked myself, raking my claws down a black tom and then pushing him into a smaller brown she-cat who fell over and began to claw at the tom.

"Make a circle around them!" I yowled, forcing unknown DarkClan cats around them, taking my place in the last hole. I caught sight of Icepaw and Wildpaw clawing at rogue to get him inside the circle I'd made.

Star was being thrown around while to other rogues were bowing down to us, defeated while Star kept fighting, losing easily.

"Don't give up you fools!" She hit Shrewstar with a paw and Spottedberry bit her tail while the other cats began to attack us again but the circle began to get smaller and smaller until they were mushed together, growling at each other.

"Will you leave DarkClan alone?" Shrewstar asked. "And give us our territory back?" He lashed his tail in anger, his eyes blazing with fury.

Their leader faced him, claws digging into the ground. "You may have your land back but I cannot promise you that I'll leave you be!" She shoved passed him and raced away from the Clans cats, but one rogue looked at Shrewstar calmly.

"I wish you join your ranks. Clans are together on everything and they support each other. I wish to join that," he mewed, raising his head a little higher.

Shrewstar nodded, his eyes shining. "What's your name young one?"

The dark brown tom with yellow eyes dipped his head respectfully at him as he replied, "Mud."

"I name you Mudpaw, for your brown-colored pelt," Shrewstar mewed. "Reedfeather will mentor you."

Reedfeather touched noses with the new apprentice and Mudpaw purred at her.

"Mudpaw! Mudpaw!" the Clan cheered happily, obviously glad to have a new apprentice.

Wildpaw padded up to me, smiling happily. "I was _such_ a brilliant fighter!"

I nodded. "That was great! I kicked some little apprentice's tail!" I purred, my eyes shining. I caught sight of Jaypaw who was carrying herbs to a white she-cat that I didn't know and I turned to Sweetheart who was padding toward me.

"Littlecloud and Nightfur are talking about us staying here until the full moon so we can teach them thoroughly," Sweetheart explained. "You will be teaching the kits tomorrow morning, Jaypaw will be teaching the medicine cats, Icepaw will teach the apprentices, and the warriors will teach the warriors, besides Littlecloud who'll teach the deputy and leader."

I nodded and then turned around only to run into an orange she-cat and a ginger-and-white she-cat who had several kits racing after them.

"C-Can I help you?" I asked, my eyes flicking down to the kits who stared up at me in awe.

The ginger-and-white she-cat purred, "I'm Lightheart and this is Amberfall. These are her kits-" she nodded down at a lovely orange-and-black she-kit and a gray tom. "Foxkit and Dustkit. And these are mine." Her eyes flickered to a ginger-and-white tom, a brown tom, and a fluffy white she-kit. "Brackenkit, Adderkit, and Frostkit. You will be watching them tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you all," I mewed with a smile. "I'm Soulpaw. Sweetheart is my mentor. I can't wait to teach you tomorrow!"

Frostkit stepped forward, her head high she purred gently, "I am very glad to be your friend, Soulpaw. Soon I will be apprenticed and perhaps I'll be able to visit you." Then she turned around and led the kits to the barn and slipped inside, their mothers following after them.

A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat padded up to me and set down beside me. "They're beautiful, aren't they? Mousefang was mine along with his two sisters, Petalmist and Whitepelt." She smiled at me, her light blue eyes flashing.

"You're Daisywing!" I exclaimed, remembering Mousefang's stories about his mother. "Mousefang talks highly about you."

"Who're you?" Jaypaw's familiar voice made me turned around and I saw a black tom crouched down low in front of him with a look of shock on his face.

The tom looked frightened as Shrewstar approached him. "I-Is this where I can find the four Clans?"

Shrewstar growled, "This is DarkClan! The four Clans are far off, _rogue_!"

Littlecloud stepped forward, mumbling something to the brown tom and then replying, "The four Clans are through a twoleg place and then a small forest. I am from WindClan, one of the four. What do you need?"

"W-WindClan, isn't that the Clan that Whitefoot is in?" He got a little taller, his eyes shining a leafy-green color.

I bursted through the cats. "How do you know my mother?!" I snarled, glaring at the older tom.

"Because she's my mate." He gazed down at me with cold eyes and I flinched, backing away in surprise.

 _This rouge is my father?_ I felt myself burn with disappointment.

I felt Icepaw's fluffy white pelt brush mine, her eyes filled with pity. "I know the feeling… Windflight being my father makes everything different. You'll have to try harder to be a better warrior and to prove you're loyal to WindClan."

"Buddy is my name, I was once a rouge near the Clans and I'd wandered into WindClan territory where a tom named Grayclaw and Whitefoot where arguing about something called a ShadClan or something…"

"ShadowClan!" Littlecloud growled, digging his claws into the dirt. "Keep going!" he urged.

Buddy nodded at him and then continued, "So I walked over to see what was wrong and they said something about Grayclaw having a kit, Larkkit or Lark something… Anyway, Grayclaw explained to me about the four Clans and how he mated with a kittypet and gave his one kit to ShadowClan. Whitefoot told me to get lost and I did. But later that night I came back and she was there… We kept visiting each other until she told me that she was expecting kits. So I ran." The black tom was staring at me in wonder.

"Soulpaw," I growled. "And if it weren't for me you'd have two more healthy kits!" My eyes narrowed. "In her stomach, I slit both their throats, as far as I know at least."

Sweetheart stood beside him, her eyes blazing in anger and disappointment. "Soulpaw, stop!" She snapped and looked at Littlecloud seriously. "Is Larkkit Larkstar? Did Grayclaw want this to happen?"

The question rung in the air and I felt myself get angry, furious even, as I whipped around and raced off into the forest, not caring how many leaves, sticks, and branches hit me in the face.

I found myself in a small clearing. My chest was heaving as I fought for breath and then Petalmist, Mousefang's sister, entered the clearing, her head tilted.

The black, white, and orange she-cat flicked her tail at me. "Though that rogue is your father, it doesn't mean anyone thinks you're disloyal."

"I'm not!" I replied quickly, almost too quickly, because she backed up, her eyes flashing. "I-I'm not… WindClan is the only thing I'm loyal too." I held my head high and glared at her.

She nodded. "Good, because it's time for us to head back to camp." She nodded at the sun that was already beneath the trees.

My ear flicked and I turned around, slowly padding back to camp. I could hear her following after me.

After I'd followed my pawsteps all the way back to camp, I found Littlecloud telling Shrewstar we'd be leaving tomorrow at sunhigh.

Icepaw was beside me now. "How sad…" she muttered. "We should be able to stay and help them be better fighters."

Jaypaw now blocked my view of the other cats. "Windfeather and Rainflight taught me more about herbs!" he purred, a smile across his face. "Oh, Soulpaw, I heard we're taking Buddy with us." He flicked his tail, shrugged, and padded away.

Wildpaw growled at Jaypaw as he passed him and then looked at Icepaw and I. "Nightfur taught me another brilliant way to hunt rabbits!" His eyes shone. "Hey Icepaw, want to practice fight?"

My denmate nodded eagerly and then raced forward, tackling him. They rolled away while Mudpaw inched to my side.

"Can I help you?" I snarled down at him, my eyes glaring.

He shook his head. "Star might've been an odd, vicious leader, but she did give life lessons: Don't spend life in the dirt because you only get one!"

"Very lovely," I snorted and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do!" Then I padded away towards a cat I didn't recognize.

The large black tom looked up at me, drawing his white paw across his ear, he smiled. "Can I help you, Soulpaw?"

I shrugged and sat down beside him, watching Mudpaw bounced over to Reedfeather, Jaypaw nodding at Windfeather as Rainflight brought herbs to him, Icepaw pinning Wildpaw down while he begged for mercy, Sweetheart and Mousefang talking with a she-cat named Blazesong, while Littlecloud sat on the edge of the clearing with Shrewstar, each of them sunning themselves quietly, and Nightfur sat by himself, his eyes wide as he started at the ground in front of him while the kits raced around him.

"Quite a beautiful day," the large tom purred softly before gasping. "Where are my manners?! I'm Thistleclaw!" His eyes shone but he seemed quite troubled.

"Nice to meet you, Thistleclaw," I mewed and looked back at the Clan. "What's troubling you so greatly?"

Thistleclaw looked down at me. "It's Nightfur. He's getting old and becoming an elder seems quite likely right now."

"Agreed," I commented dryly. "Will you tell Shrewstar?"

His whiskers twitched. "When you've left tomorrow I'll gladly tell my leader." He got up and padded away after saying that.

I noticed the moon was shining through the trees now and I stood going to WindClan's make-shift den. I settled down in my nest, feeling Wildpaw and Icepaw at my sides, I drifted to sleep quickly.

* * *

My eyes flickered open quickly and I gazed around, panicking at the sight of an unfamiliar den. I began to bristle until it all came back to me: _DarkClan needed help, the fight, leaving today…_

Everyone besides Mousefang was gone, he was on the other side of the den though so I knew I couldn't wake him by cleaning myself.

I began to thoroughly groom myself, getting the moss and feathers out of my fur I stretched and then exited the den, seeing the sun was already a quarter up in the sky until sunhigh.

"Soulpaw, over here!" Littlecloud called, waving his tail where my Clanmates stood with fresh kill surrounding them.

"Shrewstar gave us permission to hunt," Icepaw explained while Jaypaw padded over and grabbed a mouse, nibbling it.

I snatched up a rabbit and ate it hungrily in two bites before seeing Mousefang exit the den and come to us.

"Good morning!" Icepaw purred at him glanced at the ground beside her. He sat and grabbed the last mouse, eating it in quick hungry bites.

Sweetheart stood. "We should head off!" she called to Shrewstar who nodded but continued talking to Thistleclaw.

My heart fluttered as I saw Nightfur nodding beside them and then Shrewstar let out a loud yowl, "Everyone with peace, please gather beneath the Hay Pile for a Clan meeting!"

Everyone exited the barn and quickly gathered, but the WindClan cats stayed where we were, watching with curiosity.

Shrewstar continued loudly, "As you all know, Nightfur has lived a long life, but he wishes to retire to an elder. Nightfur, do you agree to this?"

Nightfur nodded. "I do, Shrewstar." Then he turned to the Clan. "I've fought many battles and I've had many times in my life where everything was perfect, but now I'm too old."

The DarkClan leader smiled. "Then Nightfur, I retire you and a new deputy must rise." He cleared his throat loudly, examining the cats he called out, "When Lightheart's kits are apprenticed she will become deputy, but until then Fallenhope will be deputy."

"Lightheart! Lightheart! Lightheart!" DarkClan cheered, as did Mousefang and Sweetheart.

When the meeting was over Littlecloud led us towards the twoleg place and away from DarkClan, Buddy trailing after us.

When we'd reached the twoleg place we climbed the fence Sweetheart turned to us. "You must suck in all your breath if you want to make the roof shot, alright?"

I nodded quickly and watched Littlecloud make it, then Mousefang followed by Icepaw, then it was my father's turn.

The dog was attacking the fence now, but Buddy sucked in his gut, focused, and then lunged, letting out a small screech as he missed the roof and fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Buddy!" I screeched and on instinct jumped down on the dog as he raced for him. My claws dug into the mutt's pelt and I snarled, pushed off on him the dog rolled into the fence while I darted to my father. "Stand up!" I growled.

He rose to his paws and we jumped back on the fence, this time Buddy made it and it was my turn.

I sucked in my gut, my eyes narrowed and I lunged, catching the roof with my claws I pulled myself up and the other's jumped across.

We then slid down the roof and onto the ground where monsters sat on a Thunderpath, looking at us dangerously.

Buddy fell in step beside me and he nodded. "T-Thank you for saving me back there… With the dog, you have amazing fighting skills."

I shrugged simply. "Don't mention it," I replied and walked a bit faster so I was beside Jaypaw who kept falling into holes.

He smelled the air and grunted. "Hi Soulpaw," he mumbled.

"Jump," I commanded and he did, jumping right over a rock. "Good to see you still listen," I purred at him.

Jaypaw's eyes rolled and he padded forward. He'd always disliked me.

I felt myself starting feel better. _If Buddy wants to join WindClan, I'll make sure he dies very quickly. I can't let him make me seem like I'm disloyal._


	6. Chapter 4: Preparing

CHAPTER 4

 _The sun was disappearing from the_ sky as WindClan's camp came into view. I felt like everyone in our patrol was rushing to get home now. All our paws hurt but being back on the moorland was a relief.

We entered the camp quietly, where Firelily sat making the last patrol of the day. She stood up and when she caught sight of us shelet out an excited yell, "Littlecloud is back!"

Gorsekit and Cherryheart were instantly out of the nursery and bounding towards us, Russetstar had exited the medicine cats den with Mothflower, Dawnpool was purring at Mousefang, Flowerwhisker was talking with Buddy, Whitefang was now in front of me, and Shrewclaw was rubbing her muzzle against Littlecloud's.

"You had a good trip?" Whitefang asked me with concern.

My tail flicked at my mentor immediately. "Of course I did! It was so exciting! I fought off the rogues, hunted a lot, I even met a lot of new cats!" I told him excitedly, but honestly I was so tired.

Whitefang smiled down at me warmly. "Good, good…" he purred. "Tomorrow we'll start training again, but for now you need go get some sleep. You look exhausted!"

I dipped my head at him respectfully. "Thanks, Whitefang!" I bounced to the apprentice's den and entered, lying in my nest comfortable. I curled up and watched Icepaw and Soulpaw enter after me.

My eyes soon got heavy and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

My eyes followed Whitefang, Firelily, and Shadeclaw was we walked along the RiverClan border. I had slept well last night and I was ready to get back to my training. We were already behind since we went to help DarkClan.

Shadeclaw was going on and on about how he'd always sneak off when he was a warrior to this border because it was very beautiful and peaceful and the sounds of the water relaxed him.

Firelily's eyes were focused on the other side of the border though, completely tuning out the warrior. It seemed like she thought the RiverClan warriors were a threat to us.

A loud yowl from the other side of the border caused me to flinch and Voleclaw, Willowstream, a brown-and-white tom, and a gray tabby she-cat came to the border, their eyes flashing at us in warning.

"Hello, Voleclaw," Firelily purred calmly, her eyes dark.

The brown-and-white tom stepped forward, pushing past Voleclaw. I could tell he was older due to the white fleck on his muzzle and he was far more hostile. "Why are you so close to the border, Firelily? Are you planning an attack?" His tail lashed.

I felt Whitefang stiffen beside me and he leaned down to my ear. "The one talking to Firelily is Owlfur, he was my mentor when I was in RiverClan. The she-cat is Featherstorm," he whispered, making sure the RiverClan cats didn't hear him.

As he spoke, another she-cat stepped forward. She looked strong and her pelt was glossy. I wasn't sure who she was but she seemed important. "What's going on here?" she demanded.

"The other she-cat is Softwing, she's my sister, and the new she-cat is RiverClan's deputy, Ottersplash." He was practically frozen in his spot with fear, whispering things into my ear.

Firelily's eyes narrowed. "You're the one crowding my warriors, Ottersplash. Perhaps you're the ones looking for a fight?"

Ottersplash smiled at Firelilly. "Gladly." She turned back to the larger patrol. "Are we all ready to rip these foolish WindClan cats apart?"

Softwing's eyes glittered in excitement, pointing mostly at Whitefang.

"Wait!" Whitefang called, stepping forward he looked at Firelily. "How about I fight Softwing?" he suggested quickly and I could see his pelt quiver in fear.

Our deputy looked at Ottersplash who nodded. "Very well, Whitefang."

Softwing grinned happily and jumped over the border, facing Whitefang with ferocity. She didn't hesitate as she lunged for his throat, but my mentor jumped up and kicked her in the face.

The RiverClan she-cat fell the ground and Whitefang pinned her easily. She was smart though and used her back legs to hit his stomach repeatedly until he jumped off and then they wrestled around, blood splattering the ground. I felt myself look away. It was a horrific sight.

A loud yowl made everyone break apart and Russetstar was padding up to us with an angry glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" His eyes were narrowed in anger at Whitefang and Firelily.

Ottersplash growled, "A border fight, Russetstar." Her eyes narrowed back at him.

"I apologize, Russetstar. RiverClan asked for a fight and Whitefang volunteered to fight Softwing," Firelily explained quickly, shifting her paws in awkwardness.

Russetstar shook his head in disappointment. " _No_ , Firelily. Do not apologize for your foolishness, because that'll only make this worse." He looked at the RiverClan cats. "Get out of my sight or I'll rip your pelts off and make a nest out of it." As he spoke Littlecloud and Icepaw showed up behind him, their eyes wide.

The RiverClan cats bolted away with Softwing limping after them, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Firelily's head fell and she looked up at Russetstar ashamedly. "Right… So I'll lead my patrol home…" She went around the leader and raced forward with the rest of us following close behind.

When we arrived back at camp, Jaypaw and Soulpaw sat beside the apprentice's den sharing a rabbit. Whitefang instantly slipped into Mothflower's den, so I padded over to my denmates.

"Hey, Wildpaw," Jaypaw mumbled while Soulpaw just nodded at me.

"What did you do today, Soulpaw?" I asked, my eyes shining as I settled down, taking a large bite out of the rabbit hungrily.

Soulpaw sat up a little. "I caught that rabbit you're eating! What about you?"

"Patrolled the RiverClan border and it ended in a fight." I quickly explained what happened and then turned to Jaypaw. "What did you do today?"

The blind cat looked at the sky. "Let's see… I hunted and fought RiverClan!" he replied sarcastically and then glared at me. "What do you think I did?"

My eyes widened at him in surprise. I'd forgotten how grumpy he was all the time. "I'm sorry… I forgot you're stuck in camp all the time," I apologized.

Whitefang padded up to me. "Tomorrow we'll be clearing the apprentices den out, alright?" He turned to Soulpaw. "Same with you." Then my mentor padded away to Mothflower who yelled something at Jaypaw.

"See you guys later," Jaypaw mewed and then padded over to Mothflower as Icepaw padded over to us.

She sat down and ate the rest of the rabbit before turning to us. "What a day!" she purred happily and Mousefang walked over to us, sitting down on the other side of Icepaw.

"Hi guys!" he purred, his eyes shining. "So, I spoke with Larkstar today…"

Soulpaw sighed heavily, eyeing Mousefang. "Exciting…" He suddenly reminded me of Jaypaw.

RiverClan scent washed over me and I turned my head to see Crookedstar enter the camp, Softwing, Owlfur, Voleclaw, and Featherstorm following after.

Russetstar greeted him in the middle of the clearing, standing tall and proud. Russetstar was older than Littlecloud and Cherryheart, but he definitely didn't look or act like it. "May I help you, Crookedstar?"

He nodded slowly, glancing around the clearing. "It seems a border fight broke out earlier, hm?" His eyes flashed at Whitefang.

The WindClan leader's eyes flashed back in warning. "Yes, however, I stopped it before it got too bad," he told Crookedstar honestly.

"I smell fear in this camp," Crookedstar purred, his eyes shining as he looked over us carefully, as if trying to spot the cat.

But Russetstar only shook his head. "Then it must be your own warriors. WindClan cats know we have gotten much stronger. This is a fight you cannot and will not win, Crookedstar."

Crookedstar growled at Russetstar in frustration. "I've had enough of WindClan thinking they're better than everyone else, Russetstar. After the Gathering we will fight at Fourtrees." He whipped around and exited, his warriors following.

Our leader simply nodded and turned to the Clan. "Firelily, I will be making the border patrol and you put our best hunters out there." Russetstar's eyes were blazing. "The Gathering is in three days, we must look fit and healthy. Morningtail take the medicine cats and teach them self-defensive moves and Cherryheart take Gorsekit to the side of camp and teach him where he should hide if they should attack the camp," he ordered with ease. Russetstar was a very confident leader.

Everyone was now hurrying around camp and Firelily called me over to where Icepaw, Cinderleaf, and Dawnpool sat.

"What?" I asked, looking at them curiously.

Firelily nodded at them and announced, "You will be a part of the back-up patrol. Dawnpool will be leading it with Mudpelt, Cinderleaf, Icepaw, and now you. I am leading another patrol as is Russetstar."

I didn't argue and held my tongue, dipping my head at our deputy. I didn't want to be on any attack patrols. "Of course, Firelily."

Flowerwhisker padded up to me and purred happily, "I'm so proud of you, Wildpaw!"

I growled lowly, "Mom, I'm busy doing apprentice duties!" My eyes narrowed at her and she quickly padded away, a smile still plastered on her face.

Cinderleaf gave me a look as she padded by, as did the other cats. Whitefang padded up to me though.

"Yes?" I muttered up to him as he looked down at me.

Whitefang sighed and his eyes closed for a brief moment. "Be safe, kit. Don't try anything mouse-brained, alright?"

My tail flickered in annoyance. "I'll be fine, Whitefang!" I snapped at him, my whiskered twitching. "Can we go practice some battle moves though?" My paws itched to tell him I wasn't ready, but I couldn't disobey my Clan.

He nodded calmly. "We'll go outside of camp and practice, just to sharpen your skills up," Whitefang purred as he led the way out of camp just to the side of the entrance where small rocks made a square around the training spot.

"I'll teach you a defensive move," Whitefang mewed. "Attack me with the Front Paw Blow; you haven't used that one in a while…" My mentor stepped back, getting low into a crouch, ready.

Sighing, I quickly brought my front paw down hard on Whitefang's head, my claws sheathed, of course.

Without hesitation, Whitefang batted my paw away and leapt over me, turning on his back legs. I felt his jaws clamp over my left back leg, not tight enough to draw blood though.

"Woah," I mewed, shocked. "That was awesome! You have to teach me how to do that!" Excitement bubbled in my gaze as I looked at him.

My mentor slipped back in front of me and when I'd finished talking his ears pricked and he kinked his tail over his back, meaning to follow him.

Silently, he led the way along the camp until we spotted the noise: Four ThunderClan cats, watching the WindClan camp in _our_ territory.

Whitefang's tail tip quickly faced the other way, meaning 'attack'! And I did, landing on a gray-and-black she-cat who squirmed, but didn't make a noise as Whitefang tackled two of the other bird-brains.

"Get off me, you gross rabbit!" squealed Honeystorm and I felt claws enter my side, pushing me off. I looked up to see Whitestorm, the large white feline growled lowly as he darted forward, but I wouldn't let him win and I jumped into the air, landing on his back. I pushed off, landing on Honeystorm again.

This was exhilarating, fighting the ThunderClan cats and I sunk my teeth right into Honeystorm's back just as a loud battle yowl echoed around me. It was Russetstar's battle cry and Icepaw, Redstorm, and Dawnstripe's scents hit my nose.

Now Honeystorm yowled as Icepaw lashed out at her muzzle and I jumped off, raking my claw along her back. I caught sight of Russetstar pinning Whitestorm down, Redstorm helping Whitefang rip Sparrowpelt apart, and Dawnstripe bite down on Fuzzypelt's tail.

"Retreat!" Whitestorm yowled and the other three ThunderClan cats shoved their way past us and bolted to their territory while tripping over each over.

Russetstar stood up, his pelt covered in blood. "Everyone head back to camp to get your wounds checked," he ordered and led the way.

I bounced after him, Icepaw beside me as they entered the camp.

"What happened?" Mothflower gasped and looked over at Jaypaw. "Cobwebs and Goldenrod immediately!" she ordered and my brother raced into the medicine den to fetch it.

I began to lick myself clean of the blood, noting that I didn't have a scratch, I grinned. _That'll teach those foolish ThunderClan cats!_ I thought and then stood up, padding over to Icepaw.

"You okay?" I asked, looking at her pelt curiously.

Icepaw sighed as she continued licking the blood of her pelt, spitting it onto the ground. "I'm just lovely…" she muttered as her white pelt slowly came back.

Redstorm padded up to us, his dark ginger pelt instantly reminding me of Cinderleaf. "Icepaw, I'm leading the night patrol and Firelily wants you to come with us," he explained, nodding a hello to me.

My sister sighed again. "Let me finish," she told him and then licked quicker as he walked away.

I walked away too, knowing that it was time for me to hit the nest, but first, I glanced over at the Tallrock where Buddy and Whitefoot sat, talking quietly.

Shaking my head, I slipped into the small apprentices den where Soulpaw already slept soundly.

I stood in my nest, circling around a few times before lying down, my back facing Soulpaw and my tail covering my nose. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

My eyes flickered open and I looked around silently, seeing the den was empty. I yawned and began to groom myself quickly before standing and exiting into the camp.

Soulpaw was carrying large bundles of moss to the front of the nursery and dropped them, Whitefang was eating a mouse with Dawnpool, Russetstar was sitting beside Firelily talking quietly, Buddy and Whitefoot entered camp with prey in their jaws, Jaypaw was sorting herbs while Mothflower continued to bring them out of the den, Icepaw was throwing a moss ball for Gorsekit while Cherryheart watched from outside the nursery, and Blackfoot entered the camp with Scratchtail and Grayclaw padding in after.

I bounced over to Soulpaw who was counting out an even number of moss to put in each nest. "Sorry that I woke up late. But I'm here to help now!" I purred happily.

My denmate glanced up at me. "Well you can start putting these in nests, okay?"

"Of course!" I agreed and grabbed the first bundle, slipping into the empty nursery. I started with Gorsekit and Cherryheart's nest, filling it quickly. I went out for more and filled the next one, and the next one, and the nest one, and the next one until they were all full.

Firelily, Shadeclaw, and Mudpelt stood at the entrance of camp, looking for someone to take with them on their hunting patrol.

"I'll come?" I offered quickly, standing in front of Firelily, smiling widely. I needed to get out of camp.

The deputy looked down at me and sighed. "Alright, Wildpaw. C'mon guys!" she mewed and turned around, leading the way into the Greenleaf air.

 _Surely is beautiful out here. The rabbits should be hoping,_ I thought and scented the air as Firelily whisked away to catch a rabbit.

"Mice!" I squeaked to Mudpelt, pointing my tail at the mice sniffing the ground for food.

Mudpelt nodded and got down low, sneaking off behind them. I got in position and then the other tom roared, scaring the group of mice right into my claws where I managed to kill two of them.

"Great job!" Mudpelt purred and nodded at Firelily's rabbit and then he padded away to get his own catch.

Firelily set down her rabbit, admiring my mice. "We will feast tonight!" she purred and then blinked. "Good thing too, we're about to have a fight…"

 _Oh no, I've forgotten about the fight…_ My eyes widened a bit and I picked up my prey. My heart sunk in my chest. "I'll meet you all at camp," I told Firelily and then raced away towards camp.

* * *

My mice were on the pile now and I padded up to Russetstar and looked up at him. "What will the backup patrol do, Russetstar?"

The leader looked up at me from his meal and blinked. "Well, if my or Firelily's patrol are being beat up too badly you will travel to that spot and fight with us," he explained calmly.

"Is it possible for anyone to die in this battle?" My eyes flickered to Flowerwhisker who was scolding Gorsekit for some reason.

Russetstar shrugged. "There's always a chance in every battle, but if someone dies in battle, they die a warrior, you should know this."

 _Do you even care if someone dies?_ I thought, now panicked. _What if Icepaw or Flowerwhisker die in this battle?_


	7. Chapter 5: I Belong

CHAPTER 5

 _The ginger-and-black she-cat_ gazed down at me, worry in her gaze. She flicked her tail impatiently and I could feel my pelt heat up in embarrassment.

"What seems to be the problem, Mothflower?" Dawnpool asked. I could hear her pawsteps getting closer to us.

Mothflower looked up at Dawnpool. "Jaypaw can remember the herbs no problem, but when it comes to treating them he doesn't even remember how to make a poultice," Mothflower explained to her. She sounded worried. I wish I could tell what she was thinking.

Dawnpool laughed softly, she seemed much less serious and it made me calm down more. "That's okay, Mothflower! He's a newly made apprentice, he should struggle a little. Even I struggled! Let's not even get started about you," she joked and I heard her pad over to Mothflower's side. "Is it the battle you're worried about?"

There was a pause. "Yes. It's tonight after the Gathering, _under a full moon truce_. There is no way StarClan will be okay with that," Mothflower mewed in disbelief. "I don't think Jaypaw is ready to handle the stress of a battle yet."

I snickered, no longer feeling embarrassed. "Because I'm blind?"

Silence greeted me for a heartbeat. Then Dawnpool spoke, "No, Jaypaw, not because you're blind, because you're a newly made medicine cat apprentice. Mothflower, how about you just tell Jaypaw the herbs you need and if he needs to make a poultice, be calm with him. Tell him each herb that needs to be in it and then tell him what to do with those herbs, okay?"

Dawnpool must've been a very calm and patient mentor. Or, at least, that's the feeling he got from her. Didn't she have a warrior apprentice at one point? I racked my brain trying to remember who Mothflower said it was.

"Thank you for your help, Dawnpool. Sorry to pull you away from your duties," Mothflower mewed in a less confident voice.

Who was it?

There was a silence and I felt Dawnpool move, but I wasn't sure what she was doing. "Anytime, Mothflower." Then she rose to her paws and slipped out of the den.

"Jaypaw."

 _Did Dawnpool mentor one of Russetstar's kits?_ I didn't think so. Mudpelt mentored Grayclaw. Who mentored Morningtail?

"Jaypaw?"

"Firelily!" I exclaimed in excitement, jumping to my paws. Dawnpool mentored Firelily who mentored Morningtail! I knew I'd remember.

"What's wrong, Jaypaw? What does Firelily need?"

Mothflower's voice sprung me back into the medicine den and I shook my head, swinging it towards her. "Oh, nothing…" I mewed, feeling embarrassed once again. "Dawnpool mentored Firelily."

My mentor shook her head. "How about you just go check on Gorsekit, okay? She'll be apprenticed soon and I want to make sure she won't have an complications that'll push back her ceremony."

I nodded and exited the den. By this point I had the layout of our den stored into memory. The store and Mothflower's nest was in the back, there were three nests lined up against the far wall and the other wall had my nest and the rest of the herbs in it. There was a small dripping sound constantly of water. Nearby that we kept the moss so it was easy access to drinking.

I padded across the clearing, hearing our deputy talking to someone. I wasn't sure who exactly, there were a lot of scents in the clearing.

The nursery, which was just the den next to ours, was filled with noise as I slipped inside.

"Jaypaw!" Cherryheart called to the right of the den. I heard little pawsteps rushing in my direction but they went around me. "Over here."

Quickly, I padded over to the queen and heard Gorsekit's pawsteps rushing after me.

"Greetings, Jaypaw. What can we help you with?" Cherryheart asked.

"I just need to check on Gorsekit," I told them, turning to face the little she-kit. "And how're you feeling?"

Gorsekit squeaked excitedly. "I feel fine! Shadeclaw throws the moss ball for me so I can get plenty of exercise! He says it'll help me grow as big as Soulpaw!"

My ear twitched. She already wanted to be like Soulpaw. "Well that's nice of him. Remember to eat lots and get plenty of exercise so you can get as big as Soulpaw." I definitely didn't want her to be like Soulpaw. "Have you picked a mentor yet?"

There was some mumbling. "Y-Yes, we're pretty confident on who we want," Shadeclaw responded firmly and I heard Cherryheart shifted in her nest. "Anything else, Jaypaw?"

"Has your milk stopped producing?" I asked, tilting my head. Something felt wrong in the den.

There was a pause. "Oh, mostly!" Cherryheart responded quietly. "But she just started eating rabbits so I assume that's normal."

"Okay, good." I smiled at them. "I'll leave you be then. Let me know if your milk doesn't stop coming." Then I turned around and padded out of the den. Something was weird in there.

"Jaypaw?"

My ears pricked in curiosity. This wasn't a voice I was used to hearing. "Yes?" I responded, not trying to be rude but I had to return to Mothflower and ask what was so weird in the nursery.

"It's Blackfoot," the tom told me and I nodded at him. "I was just wondering if you knew where Sweetheart and Soulpaw went? I really need to speak with my mother."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How would I know where Sweetheart is? Why don't you try asking Firelily."

I heard him shuffle his paws uncomfortably. "How are the queens doing?"

 _Queens?_ "Queens?" I repeated in confusion. "Don't you mean Cherryheart?"

Blackfoot paused for a moment. "I'm going to talk to Firelily, I'll talk to you later…" Then his pawsteps hurried away.

I tilted my head, absolutely baffled. What was going on?

I hurried to the medicine den and when I slipped inside I could feel Mothflower looking at me.

"What's going on?" I questioned, trying to figure out where she was.

"What do you mean Jaypaw?"

Her voice came from the back storage part of the den. "With everyone! Cherryheart and Shadeclaw were acting so weird and Blackfoot just asked me how the _queens_ were doing, as if there were more than one!" I exclaimed, my head spinning.

Mothflower chuckled softly. "He said queens because Dawnpool just joined the nursery, Jaypaw. I figured you heard, my bad."

"Dawnpool?" I echoed, giving her a weird look. I could hear some shuffling and the smell of herbs filled my nose. She must be sorting some herbs. "With who's kits?"

I heard her set them down. "Whitefang's."

My eyes widened. I never knew they had a thing! "Oh," I responded, completely baffled. I had noticed Dawnpool was cozying up to Mousefang, to my sister's dismay, but I hadn't noticed Whitefang.

"Jaypaw? You're daydreaming and tuning me out again."

I shook my head, snapping back into reality. "What?"

Mothflower let out a small sigh. "How are Cherryheart and Gorsekit doing?"

"Oh, right…" I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts. "Cherryheart says her milk is still coming a little, but I know that will happen for a bit longer. I told her if it continues happening she should come see us," I explained quickly. "And Gorsekit is strong and energetic, as all kits are. She looks up to Soulpaw, for some reason…"

She chuckled. "That's common with kits. They usually find someone to look up to."

"Well then why not Russetstar or Cherryheart, or Cherryheart's brother, Littlecloud?" I responded in an irritated voice. I was sick of Soulpaw getting all of the attention around here. Littlecloud was a great warrior!

Mothflower let out another small sigh. "I'm not sure, Jaypaw." She paused. "Hey, how did Shadeclaw seem?"

I thought back to the encounter. "I'm not sure?" I responded, confused. "I mean, he sounds old and Cherryheart mostly spoke."

"That's what I thought," Mothflower muttered. "I think I need to speak with him about retiring. He's rather old and he deserves to have some rest after all he's done in his life."

I'd never really thought of that. Shadeclaw, as Mothflower informed me, was the former leader of TigerClan before they were chased away. According to the tom, he'd lost all his lives besides one and StarClan took away his name. However, Russetstar had said that Shadeclaw was accepted by StarClan back into WindClan.

"Jaypaw… you're daydreaming again!"

I blinked and let out a snort at Mothflower. "Sorry!"

She nudged me with her shoulder. "Mousebrain!"

* * *

"I finally met ShadowClan's new deputy," Icepaw mewed through the food in her mouth. "It's Brackenfoot."

My ear twitched at her. "Brackenfoot, hm?" Mothflower and Dawnpool had spoken about him before. I took a big bite out of my rabbit. "Soulpaw?"

I felt the tom shift beside me. I hadn't ever voluntarily spoken to him before. "Oh, uh, yes, Jaypaw?"

"You should speak to Gorsekit," I told him, swallowing the last bit of my mouse. "She looks up to you and I think it would have a positive impact on her."

He gazed at me for a second and then nodded. "If you say so, Jaypaw."

Icepaw was gazing at us warmly, a smile on her face. "What'd you do today, Wildpaw?" she asked, turning her gaze to our brother.

Wildpaw sat up, his eyes wide as he looked up from his half-eaten bird. "Well this morning I went on a hunting patrol. Whitefang wouldn't stop talking about Dawnpool. He just went on and on and on to Cinderleaf. I think Cinderleaf is pretty excited about Dawnpool's kits."

I tuned out, finishing my prey. I didn't get to go on hunting patrols or border patrols. It was rare I would speak to warriors in the Clan about anything other than their wounds. It really wasn't all that fair.

"Jaypaw!"

My ears pricked and I watched Mothflower trot over to our little group. Everyone looked at her. "Yes?"

"We need to talk to Stonetail and Larkpaw of ShadowClan. Firelily has authorized Mousefang to escort us there. We're leaving now," she told me urgently and I quickly followed her to the entrance of camp where Mousefang was patiently waiting.

"Are you ready to go?" Mousefang asked cheerfully.

Mothflower began to walk out of camp and Mousefang hurried after. I carefully followed them and felt Mothflower fall in step beside me.

"Why do we need to speak with Stonetail?"

She shifted beside me. "I'm afraid it's nothing good, Jaypaw." I could hear the fear in her voice. "It's Shadeclaw. He isn't even a senior warrior of WindClan and yet, I think he's beginning to lose his vision. Littlebird is starting to lose her vision as well and I need to know what to say or do to help Shadeclaw. He's very old."

I knew she was scared. Not many WindClan cats went blind, let alone were born blind. Maybe it was Shadeclaw's turn to retire.

"Do you think he'll have to retire?" Mousefang took the words right out of my mouth.

Mothflower shrugged as we padded towards ShadowClan border. "I have no clue. I pray Stonetail has a way to save his vision, but it might just be his time," she responded unconfidently.

My pelt prickled with unease. If Shadeclaw lost his vision, he would be just like me. Would they make me retire too? I tried to picture the look on Mothflower's face. It was very unclear.

"So, Icepaw…" Mothflower purred, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I've noticed you've been hanging out with her a lot, Mousefang." There was a hint of mischief in her voice.

I could tell Mousefang was embarrassed. "Well, she's very talented and, of course, apprentices are always up to something so I've just been keeping an eye on her…" he trailed off, obviously knowing it was clear he was mooning over my sister.

There was a small rumbling under paw and I felt panic settle in. I'd heard about Pinepaw, Russetstar's apprentice who fell into a giant crack in the ground. I couldn't even see if that was what was happening.

"Don't worry, Jaypaw," Mothflower mewed suddenly. "It's just the Thunderpath, up ahead. We're almost to ShadowClan."

I continued forward, trusting my mentor not to lie to me. The Thunderpath was were twolegs got inside the bellies of their monsters and the monsters walked down it. It was loud and rumbly but the monsters never left the path, or so I'd been told.

The rumbling only got louder until finally, Mothflower stopped me with her tail. "We're here, Jaypaw. We must cross into ShadowClan territory. I need you to stay by me and be as fast as you can," she ordered me in the most serious voice.

We all fell into a crouch ad I waited for Mothflower to say we could go. The rumbling continued and then it fell quiet.

"Go!" she yowled and I took off, my paw landing on the hard hot surface. But I pushed through until grass greeted me on the other side. "Good work!" Mothflower was just beside me and I felt relieved.

"Mothflower!" an unfamiliar voice called and I could hear the pounding of pawsteps against the ground coming towards us. "Are you okay?"

"Archeye!" she greeted cheerfully. "I must see Stonetail at once!"

There was a moment of silence and then Archeye must've agreed because Mothflower took off next to me and I hurriedly padded after her.

We padded in silence and I let my pelt brush against Mothflower to guide me. This was unknown territory. I hadn't even went to the Moonstone yet. Tonight would be my first Gathering.

"Why do you need to speak with Stonetail?" a softer voice asked. It was a she-cat, but I didn't know who she was either.

"Fawnpelt, that's medicine cat business. We're warriors, who cares what they want," Archeye responded to her, probably a little more aggressive than he wanted to.

Fawnpelt let out a huff in response.

"Mothflower!" a powerful yet unfamiliar voice called out and Mothflower purred in response and padded forward excitedly.

"Stonetail!" she squeaked back and I swung my head in the direction Stonetail had called out in. "Meet my apprentice, Jaypaw."

The tom let out a purr. "Greetings Jaypaw! I'm Stonetail and this is my apprentice, Fernpaw."

"Hi!" I assume Fernpaw, squeaked happily.

"Hello," I greeted back and shifted uncomfortably. I wonder if they could tell I couldn't see them.

"The reason I came is because I need to know what to do about a cat losing their vision. Shadeclaw is getting old but I'm not sure how to tell him," Mothflower explained quickly.

Stonetail nodded at her. "Well, with Littlebird, she already knew what was happening before I found out. Shadeclaw is a strong and proud cat, he may be in denial, however, the wisdom of his medicine cat will probably help him."

My mentor nodded and there was a small mumble but I couldn't catch what it was. "Yes, Jaypaw is blind," Mothflower mewed, some anger in her voice. "However he's an outstanding medicine cat with a superb memory for herbs and mixtures. I've never had a problem!" she snapped and turned around. "Thank you for your help, Stonetail!"

I raced after her, hearing Mousefang rushing to catch up. I'd never saw her so furious.

"Thank you, Mothflower. I mean, for sticking up for me," I mumbled as we exited the ShadowClan camp.

I felt her warm gaze fall on me. "Anytime."

* * *

Shadeclaw padded into the den, the scent of Gorsekit on his pelt. He must've come from the nursery.

"Mothflower? Grayclaw said you needed to speak with me?" he mewed loudly.

"Oh, Shadeclaw, good!" Mothflower mewed, setting down an herb next to me. "Come with me to the back of the den." They padded around me and slipped into the storage part of the den.

I pricked my ears, eager to hear what my mentor would say to the warrior.

"What's this about, Mothflower?"

"Well, Shadeclaw," she began, I could hear her nervousness, "I believe that you are losing your sight. I think it might be time for you to retire…"

There was a moment of silence. I was sure Shadeclaw would lose his temper but then I heard very quiet sobs.

"I told Cherryheart that I thought that was what was happening and she tells me constantly to come and tell you but I was scared. I didn't want to be forced to become a medicine cat like Jaypaw!" he spat, like it was the worse thing ever. "But I do agree my time is coming to retire. Should I speak to Russetstar?"

She hushed him a little to quiet down from his sobs. "Yes, you should tell Russetstar. I think tonight will be your last Gathering as a warrior…" She paused for a heartbeat. "But in the future, Shadeclaw, do not speak poorly of my apprentice. He's very capable and highly intelligent."

I smiled a little to myself. Finally, someone would always stick up for me.


	8. Chapter 6: Gossip

CHAPTER 6

 _Pawsteps thudded against the ground all_ around me. The night air was crisp but only a little colder than usual. The moon was full above us, lighting the way easily.

Russetstar and Firelily led Mothflower, Jaypaw, Littlecloud, Whitefang, Wildpaw, Shadeclaw, Sweetheart, Soulpaw, Flowerwhisker, and myself towards Fourtrees, not pausing for even a heartbeat.

Jaypaw was to my left and Soulpaw was to my right. I was guiding Jaypaw, despite his wishes. He still wasn't familiar with the territory. Littlecloud was in front of us with Sweetheart. No one was saying a word, not even as we approached Fourtrees.

We stopped at the top of the hill that led down into Fourtrees, Russetstar gazing down at ThunderClan and RiverClan with glowing eyes. Then he nodded and we flooded into the clearing.

Now only Soulpaw was at my side and Jaypaw was following Mothflower towards the other medicine cats that gathered to the right beside the Greatrock.

Speaking of, the Greatrock was just as great as I'd imagined. It was more like a boulder than a rock by the way it lumbered over me. The four trees in the clearing reached tall in the sky, clearly representing the four Clans.

I did notice ThunderClan and RiverClan glaring at us and keeping their distance as well. Tonight was the fight. Dread scraped my stomach. Russetstar had ordered Cinderleaf to gather warriors to back us up after the Gathering.

Finally ShadowClan raced in, Larkstar and Brackenfoot in the lead. She made a huge leap onto the Greatrock and looked over at the other leaders.

"This Gathering will begin now!" Russetstar yowled and everyone fell silent instantly.

Crookedstar stepped forward eagerly. "Despite the border skirmish WindClan started, RiverClan is strong and healthy. Shimmerpelt's kits will be born soon and that's all I have to report." He stepped back.

Larkstar stepped forward. She was young and I could see her muscles rippling under her pelt. She seemed like a confident leader. "As most of you know, Pikestar and Crowtail have joined StarClan. StarClan showed Stonetail a sign about me and I have become leader of ShadowClan with Brackenfoot as my deputy. I know this probably comes as a surprise to most of you but it is StarClan's wishes and I plan to lead ShadowClan with a level and just head," she told us, her dark green eyes shining. "Thank you." Then she stepped back.

Russetstar stepped forward, glancing back at Larkstar. "Welcome Larkstar. WindClan has two new warriors, Morningtail and Grayclaw. We have four new apprentices, Soulpaw, Jaypaw, Wildpaw, and Icepaw. Jaypaw has taken the role of a medicine cat. Cherryheart has had Shadeclaw's kits and Dawnpool has moved to the nursery expecting Whitefang's kits. Finally, Shadeclaw has decided to retire from his warrior duties, so as of tomorrow he will be an elder."

There were some yowls and cheers from the other Clans and I felt my pelt heat up as I heard my name called.

Thrushstar stepped forward. "As you all know Cinderpaw has taken the role of a medicine cat and Swiftbreeze has had two healthy kits who will be apprenticed shortly. ThunderClan is strong and we guard our own." He glanced over at Russetstar. "ThunderClan let's go!" he yowled and launched himself off the Greatrock and gathered his Clan while Larkstar gathered ShadowClan.

Soulpaw brushed his pelt against mine gently. "Don't worry about the fight. We can do this! Remember DarkClan?" He was gazing at her warmly, his familiar green and gold eyes meeting mine.

"You're right!" I purred in agreement. We had absolutely destroyed the rogues at DarkClan's camp just a few moons earlier.

"Russetstar!" Crookedstar mewed and brown tabby tom turned his head to gaze at the RiverClan leader. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you just admit you were in the wrong and we won't have to fight."

Russetstar snorted loudly, glancing back at his Clan. "Are you backing down from a fight, Crookedstar?" he asked in disbelief. "Pathetic."

Crookedstar let out an angry yowl and tackled Russetstar, then the other RiverClan cats who came to the Gathering began to attack.

I watched Cinderleaf flood the clearing with Mousefang, Morningtail, Scratchtail, Redstorm, Whitefoot, and Grayclaw racing in after her. The RiverClan cats were highly outnumbered.

A gray tabby she-cat I recognized as Featherstorm rammed into me, causing me to stumble away from Soulpaw.

Once I'd regained my balance, I faced Featherstorm who was ready with her claws. They sliced through my nose and the blood and the pain caused my entire body to freeze up.

Mousefang suddenly darted past me and tackled Featherstorm down to the ground. "You cannot freeze up, Icepaw!" he snapped at me and sunk his teeth into Featherstorm's shoulder. She let out a screeching yowl that pierced my ears.

"Are you okay?" Littlecloud was by my side, looking concerned.

I nodded a little and looked over at Mousefang who was chasing Featherstorm off into the bushes. "Y-Yeah, I think so…"

"Look out!" he hissed and pulled me back as Morningtail and Willowstream rolled past us in a fit of teeth and claws. Morningtail was clearly winning that fight.

I let out a 'woosh' of relief but Littlecloud raced away to help Scratchtail with Timberfur. And I was alone.

"RiverClan, retreat!" Crookedstar yowled and instantly the RiverClan cats fled from Fourtrees and raced towards their territory.

Mothflower emerged from the bushes, rushing to Whitefoot who had a nasty scratch, Jaypaw at her side with a mouthful of herbs.

I flattened my ears on my head, looking around at my wounded Clanmates. I had barely done anything to help.

"Hey!" Suddenly, the familiar black tom appeared by my side. He had a bite mark on his shoulder and a few tufts of fur missing. "Are you okay? I saw you with Featherstorm."

"Yes, I'm fine," I responded, looking at him evenly. "Mousefang helped me. You should really get that bite looked at." I nodded at his shoulder.

Soulpaw shrugged coolly. "No, it's okay. Nice nose," he chuckled and licked my nose. I had almost forgotten about my nose. "There. But you should still have Mothflower take a look."

"WindClan, let's get home!" Russetstar yowled and I turned away from Soulpaw, following the patrol of WindClan cats back to camp, feeling embarrassment deep in my paws.

* * *

"You can't freeze up like that, Icepaw. If RiverClan was looking to kill, you would've been dead! You're lucky Mousefang showed up when he did," Littlecloud shamed, shaking his head in disappointment. "What was it that made you freeze up?"

I shook my head, letting the gentle and warm wind warm my pelt. The sun was shining down on my pelt. "I'm not sure… I guess the rage and hostility in her gaze just... " I stopped, shaking my head. I had never saw a cat give me that look in my entire life.

"That's what happens in battle, Icepaw. You have to face your fears, that's how you become the best warrior," Littlecloud mewed firmly, his kind voice gone now.

"I'm sorry!" I cried at him, lashing my tail. "I'm usually better than that when we practice!"

Littlecloud darted his paw forward and I stepped away, glaring at him. "You're right, you are. But you only are because you know I won't actually hurt you. But they will." He lunged at me suddenly and I barely side-stepped out of the way. "And you need to be ready and fight back." His front paw lashed out and my backpaw was taken out from under me.

The ground greeted my face as I crumbled to the ground with a gasp of surprise.

Then Littlecloud was pinning me down. "You need to be prepared for anything, Icepaw. The other Clans do not fight the same as us, therefore, their moves will be unusual and you will have never saw them," he explained and then climbed off me. "You have to know how to react to them."

I nodded in agreement with my mentor. "You're right, Littlecloud. I wasn't ready then, but I want to be ready!"

"I can teach you," Littlecloud mewed proudly, smiling at me. "We should get back to camp and get something to eat. I woke you up early this morning."

We padded together side-by-side around the side of camp and into the entrance of the WindClan camp.

Mothflower and Jaypaw were talking to Morningtail outside their den, Russetstar was lying beside Firelily beide the Tallrock, Soulpaw and Wildpaw were eating outside the apprentice's den, Cherryheart, Dawnpool, and Gorsekit were playing outside the nursery with Shadeclaw watching nearby, and Shrewclaw was leading Redstorm, Flowerwhisker, and Mudpelt out of camp quickly.

"Go get something to eat, Icepaw. I'm going to speak with Russetstar," Littlecloud ordered and padded away to speak with Russetstar.

I grabbed a mouse off the pile and walked over to my denmates, settling down in between the both of them. "Hey!"

Soulpaw smiled at me. "Hi, Icepaw. How was your training session with Littlecloud?"

"Pretty good," I responded and took a bite out of my mouse. "How's Sweetheart treating you?"

"She's really very… nice," Soulpaw responded, but I could tell he didn't like it. "I wish I had gotten Morningtail or Dawnpool or even Redstorm as my mentor instead! They'd be way better." He took an angry bite out of his rabbit and chewed quietly.

"Well, Whitefang's a really great mentor. He knows a lot of RiverClan and WindClan moves so I'm learning both! He gets distracted with Dawnpool though. I'm excited for their kits to be born!" Wildpaw chirped in excitedly. He was never not in a good mood.

"Hey," Jaypaw mewed glumly, sitting down next to me. "Morningtail is insisting on continuing her warrior duties even though her wound is pretty nasty. So that's what I've been doing all day." He sighed loudly. Jaypaw was never not in a depressed or angry mood.

"Icepaw!" Littlecloud padded up beside me, nodded at the other 'paws in greeting. "We're on a hunting patrol with Blackfoot and Grayclaw, come on." He gestured with his tail to the other warriors who were waiting for them at the entrance of camp, quietly making conversation.

I waved my tail to my denmates and followed Littlecloud across the clearing to the white tom with black paws and large gray tabby tom. Both nodded at me in greeting.

"We're heading towards the ShadowClan border," Littlecloud told us firmly and I swear I saw Grayclaw flinch.

We headed out and I fell instep beside Blackfoot, padding side-by-side silently.

"Firelily said to be careful, we haven't heard from ShadowClan since the Gathering and she's worried," Littlecloud warned us as we continued in silence in the warm air.

I watched Blackfoot beside me. I had never really spoken to him before and I wasn't sure what to say exactly. But everyone liked me, so I thought I sure improvise.

"Soulpaw says your mother, Sweetheart, is very good mentor," I told him, breaking the seemingly awkward silence.

"That's great," he responded, not even looking at me. "Are we hunting here, Littlecloud? We're getting a little close to the border."

Littlecloud nodded. "Yes, yes you're right, Blackfoot. Don't wander too far and meet back here soon," he ordered and then padded away from the patrol.

I quickly padded away too, happy to be getting away from Blackfoot. He didn't seem like he liked conversation very much. He was such an odd cat.

I parted my jaws and scented the air, just like Littlecloud taught me, and caught scent of a rabbit nearby. Then I spotted it.

It was large and jumping around in front of me. I dropped into a crouch instinctively, slowly creeping forward to catch it.

The rabbit paused and looked at me, then darted away and I darted after it quickly, catching up easily and tackling it to the ground and delivering the killing bite.

It died quietly and I picked it up in my jaws, silently thanking StarClan as I padded back to our meeting spot.

Grayclaw was already waiting with a rabbit by his large paws. "Hello, Icepaw."

"Hi, Grayclaw!" I greeted back kindly. It was refreshing to have a kind cat. Blackfoot was kind of a downer. "Nice catch!"

He nodded at me. "You as well." He paused for a moment to glance around. "So, Blackfoot huh?"

I snickered. "Yeah, awkward… I feel like I never see him talk and he doesn't have a mate, right? Doesn't he at least care about his mother?" I asked, feeling a little irritated as Grayclaw's face stretched into horror.

"Not that it is any of your business, Icepaw, but yes, I do care about my mother, and no, I do not have a mate. At least _I_ did not mate with a rogue and produce ShadowClan's next leader," Blackfoot growled from behind me and my fear instantly shot up into my throat. I turned around to face his very cold and angry demeanor. "I do not like you," he mewed down at me. "You are nothing but a mere apprentice and you do not know when to stop your gossip. You are half-Clan too, in case you had forgotten. You are not perfect, Icepaw." He snatched up the bird he had caught and stalked away angrily.

Littlecloud raced up to us setting down his rabbit. "Where is Blackfoot going?" He looked at Grayclaw who shook his head. Then Littlecloud looked at me. "What happened?"

"He may or may not have heard me say some things about him," I replied, shuffling my paws and avoiding my mentor's gaze. It's not like I wanted him to hear me say anything!

My mentor's glare was like claws raking through my pelt. "Tomorrow you'll be cleaning out the nursery. And if I hear one complaint I'll put you on a border patrol with Blackfoot tomorrow," he warned and snatched up his rabbit. "Let's go." Then he led Grayclaw and I back towards camp.

* * *

"You did what?" Wildpaw gasped in amazement, his jaw almost touching the ground. "Blackfoot is the most grumpiest and meanest warrior in WindClan!" He started gasping for breath as he laughed at me.

Soulpaw was gazing at with amusement. "Good, shows Blackfoot is actually alive," he chuckled and shook his head. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing kind," I responded, feeling embarrassed again. "Just that I'm also half-Clan and I'm not perfect." I turned my head to meet Wildpaw's gaze. All the amusement and laughing was gone now. "I didn't say anything nearly as cruel as that."

Jaypaw padded up to us, his eyes narrowed. He looked anything but amused. "Icepaw, would you like to tell me why Sweetheart is in my den talking to Mothflower about you?"

My mouth gaped open. "What?!" I jumped to my paws, shooting glares at Jaypaw's den even though Sweetheart couldn't see me. "He told on me to his mother!"

Wildpaw bursted into laughter again and Jaypaw used his super creepy blind eyes to shoot him very scary glares.

"What did you do to Blackfoot?"

"Nothing! He heard me say something about he odd he is and he totally flipped on me! What he said to me was way meaner than what I said about him!" I told him urgently, my ears flattening on my head. "What is Sweetheart saying?"

Soulpaw let out a loud sigh. "Great, hopefully your behavior doesn't reflect badly on me, Icepaw. Or I'll be cleaning the nursery with you tomorrow!" He lashed his tail and stalked off into the apprentice's den.

Jaypaw flicked his tail at Soulpaw and then returned his focus back to me. "Well, she definitely doesn't like you. I think she's just venting, if Littlecloud punished you there isn't much Mothflower can do. I'll let you know if I hear anything just… keep your thoughts to yourself," Jaypaw growled and turned around, padding back to the medicine den.

I looked over at Wildpaw who was grinning at me. "I think this is great, Icepaw. Tell everyone how you really feel!" he giggled, watching Jaypaw trek back to the medicine den.

I lashed my tail and padded into the apprentice's den, seeing Soulpaw was already sleeping. I curled up in my nest and closed my eyes, willing the peacefulness of sleep to come.

"Icepaw…" a very soft and soothing voice made my eyes flicker open, but the apprentice's den didn't greet me.

In fact, I wasn't even in the apprentice's den. I was in a forest, the full moon high in the sky, shining down on us. A light wind blew through my fur and in front of me stood a she-cat with pinkish-gray fur. She was small but had long legs. Her blue eyes gazed at me calmly. But what startled me the most was the stars shining brightly in her fur.

"W-what is this place? Where am I? Who are you?" Could this possibly be a ThunderClan cat trying to steal me again?

"Calm down, Icepaw. I'm not going to harm you. This is StarClan and my name is Heatherstar," the she-cat told me in a soothing tone.

My fear instantly lurched up. I felt like I was going to be sick. "Am-Am I dead?" I whispered to Heatherstar and then watched some other cats with stars in their fur run past us with prey in their jaws.

"No, no, you're not dead," Heatherstar purred in amusement. "I just needed to tell you something very important, Icepaw."

I pricked my ears. StarClan was coming to me? A non-medicine cat? I wasn't even a warrior. "What is it, Heatherstar?"

The she-cat paced around me quickly. "You shape your own destiny. You decide what to do. _The Four's journey has come to an end so now it's up to the Three to destroy The Lurking Darkness,_ " she whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"What does that mean?"

Heatherstar pricked her ears and looked back at me, her calm expression completely gone now. "You decide your destiny, Icepaw. You decide the fate of the Clans!" Then she darted off into the bushes quickly, disappearing from my gaze.

The fate of the Clans?

* * *

I sat up in my nest, my heart pounding loudly in my chest. Soulpaw and Wildpaw were not in their nests. The air was rather cold but the sun had barely risen in the sky as I exited the apprentice's den.

"Icepaw!" Soulpaw called, padding across the clearing from where Sweetheart was outside the warrior's den with Littlecloud. My heart dropped. "I get to help you with the nursery today," he told me bitterly.

I nodded at him, shoving the prophecy to the back of my head. If I had the chance I would ask Jaypaw about it but for right now, I needed to focus on Soulpaw.

"I'm sorry, Soulpaw, I really am. But hey, didn't Jaypaw tell you to talk to Gorsekit? She looks up to you, you know!" I reminded him cheerfully, recalling Jaypaw's words. That would definitely cheer Soulpaw up.

Just like I thought, it did, and he was leading me over to the nursery where Dawnpool, Cherryheart, and Gorsekit were.

"Hello?" Soulpaw padded inside and I followed. "We'll be cleaning out the nursery today!"

Gorsekit instantly raced over to Soulpaw excitedly, her eyes shining in warmth. "Hi Soulpaw!" she purred warmly.

To my surprise, Soulpaw smiled down at her. "Hi Gorsekit! How about you take your mom and Dawnpool out of the den for a little while, okay?"

She squealed with excitement and darted out of the den, the two queens hurrying after.

"Dawnpool is getting big," I commented, clawing out the moss in one of the nests. "She should be due soon."

Soulpaw's eyes flashed at me. "Haven't you said enough? You already have us cleaning out the nursery for saying a word to my mentor's kit. That is Russetstar's sister, Icepaw. What do you think would happen if he heard you?"

I flinched at Soulpaw's words but before I could respond I heard pawsteps behind us.

"On cleaning duty, hm?" The old brown tabby tom was gazing at us in amusement. His kind dark green eyes lingering on me. "I heard about what happened yesterday."

My heart sunk in my chest but I respectfully dipped my head to Russetstar. Would he push back my ceremony? Would he punish Soulpaw? "Please, Russetstar, Soulpaw wasn't even there. Don't punish him!" I pleaded, stepping forward towards our leader.

Russetstar chuckled softly. "Oh no, Icepaw, I'm not mad. And I know Soulpaw didn't do anything. Blackfoot is a little weird, I know. But after never meeting his father and joining WindClan where he wasn't accepted for the longest time, I wouldn't talk to anyone either. It'll pass."

I felt the hope flare in my paws. Russetstar wasn't mad. "How mad was Littlecloud?"

"Oh, he's Littlecloud. Just stay on task and no more gossip, you hear?" Russetstar purred and nodded over at Soulpaw. "Sweetheart tells me she's been having some problems with you, Soulpaw." Russetstar paused. "She's requested that you get a new mentor. Are you okay with that?"

Soulpaw's eyes instantly sparkled in excitement and he jumped to his paws. "Yes, please, Russetstar!"

The leader chuckled in amusement. "Very well. I'm going to speak with Mousefang about becoming your mentor. As long as he agrees then it's settled. Good luck." Then he slipped out of the nursery.

I looked over at Soulpaw who seemed overjoyed. "Mousefang is a good warrior," I commented warmly. Was it my doing that caused Sweetheart to not want to mentor Soulpaw?

" _Anyone_ is better than Sweetheart. I mean, her name is literally _Sweetheart_ ," he spat, like a bad piece of prey. "Mousefang is tough! I can't wait to start training!" Then he continued to scrape moss out of a nest and I did too.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?"

Soulpaw looked over at me with shining green and gold eyes. His smile warmed my entire body. "No, Icepaw, I'm not mad at you."


	9. Chapter 7: Liars

CHAPTER 7

 _For once I actually felt cheerful_ as we padded through the Steppe, completely silent. Silence. Sweetheart would've scared away all the prey with her non stop talking. But Mousefang was quiet and collected, I liked it.

"Sweetheart filled me in on how far you are into your training. You are much farther ahead than your denmates. I'm impressed," Mousefang purred to me, his eyes shining in pride. "I'm surprised Sweetheart gave you to me."

"She just had some problems with Blackfoot, nothing to do with me. But thank you, Mousefang," I mewed firmly. Although Mousefang had been hanging around Icepaw, he was a brilliant warrior. I didn't like that he hung around my friend so much, but now he was my mentor so I had to let it go and focus.

Mousefang nodded at me. "We're just going to take a look at the ShadowClan border. It's almost been half a moon since we've heard anything from them. Firelily and Russetstar are worried. Shouldn't take too long."

I nodded at my new mentor and we continued on. It was odd that ShadowClan had been silent for so long. It was unlike them. Then again, now they had a rogue as their leader. And I had a rogue as my father.

"How long is Buddy staying?"

The warrior looked down at me. "Until Russetstar can assess him properly. He may join WindClan. He claims to love Whitefoot, but don't think I haven't noticed you and the other apprentices seem to be avoiding him."

"I didn't tell them to do anything. We're all ashamed of the poor choices our parents have made," I responded as we reached the ShadowClan border. The ShadowClan scent was so faint that the WindClan scent was the only scent you could smell now.

"I hope they're okay," Mousefang mewed with concern and then marked the border quickly. "Mothflower will tell us after the medicine cat meeting if we haven't heard from them yet."

I silently disagreed. ShadowClan was one of the most evil Clans, and although for a while we had an allegiance with them, now it was definitely gone. Or at least, I didn't want an allegiance with them anymore.

"We should check on the rogue border too. That was StrikeClan's old border," Mousefang told me as he sniffed the air, tilting his head. "It just doesn't make any sense why they aren't even marking the border."

Sweetheart had already shown and told me about StrikeClan's old border, and I had already met the StrikeClan cats.

"To the other border then?" I asked, eager to get back to camp. Littlecloud had been punishing Icepaw since Blackfoot had overheard her. Not a lot of things but less patrols and more cleaning duties.

He nodded and led the way towards the other border and away from ShadowClan's.

"I noticed Littlecloud has been punishing Icepaw lately," Mousefang commented as we made our way past the Steppe. "What's that about?"

My paws itched in irritation. "Look, Mousefang, you're my mentor and Icepaw is my friend and denmate, I'm sure if she wanted you to know, you would," I snapped.

"You're my apprentice, Soulpaw, you're supposed to listen and obey. When I ask I expect you to answer, not give me attitude," Mousefang retorted, flicking his tail. "Come on, let's get this over with."

I followed after him with my tail lashing, angrily glaring at him as we went.

* * *

We padded into camp and I instantly veered away from Mousefang over to where Icepaw was carrying moss to the apprentice's den.

She smiled warmly as I approached her. "Hi, Soulpaw!"

I smiled back at her, instantly forgetting about my quarrel with Mousefang. "Still on cleaning duties, hm?" I asked with amusement, my eyes shining at her.

"Yes, well, it's not so bad. Shadeclaw was with me for a bit today but then he went to see Cherryheart." She flicked her tail at me. "I think Whitefoot and Buddy are looking for you."

"Do you know where they are?"

Icepaw chuckled softly. "Here they come right now."

I froze and turned around slowly, seeing my mother and father hurrying up to me. I had done so well to avoid them. Curse you Icepaw for distracting me!

"Soulpaw!" Whitefoot mewed, pausing in front of me. "Buddy and I need to speak with you." She nodded over at Icepaw. "Excuse us." Then she practically dragged me away from Icepaw. I wanted to plea at Icepaw to save me, but I knew that would hurt Whitefoot's feelings.

We stopped under the Tallrock and Buddy spoke now, "I'm joining WindClan, Soulpaw. I know you don't like me but I want to be here for you and your mother. Whitefoot told me about the other kits who were born with you and I should've been here to support you. At dusk Russetstar will be doing my ceremony. I hope you can understand," Buddy explained to me with a frown on his face.

I stopped myself from snapping at him. I didn't like Buddy, but I did love my mother. "If this is what Whitefoot wants I will support her. However, don't pretend like you are my father. You aren't." I glanced at my mother who nodded at me. "Very well." Then I hurried away from my parents, right back to Icepaw.

She was gazing at me with concern and a tilted head. "What's going on?"

"Buddy is joining WindClan," I responded, my kindness completely gone. "Instead of Russetstar punishing Whitefoot for mating with a rogue, her mate gets to join our Clan and torture me." I went to slip past her into the den but she stopped me with her tail.

"I'll always be here for you, Soulpaw." Her green eyes soothed me a little. "Are you going to sleep?"

I nodded numbly at her, unable to speak. My voice just wouldn't work.

"I'll let you know how Buddy's ceremony goes, okay?" she told me in her soft honey-like voice and flashed me a smile.

Quickly, I padded into the den and settled down into my nest, tucking my tail around myself. I just needed some rest and maybe I wouldn't be as grumpy as Jaypaw!

The sleep came quickly and I willed it to be peaceful.

"Are you ever going to open your eyes?" a snappy voice asked, causing me to jolt awake.

Before me stood a large pure brown tom with long legs and a long tail. He had bright green eyes that bore into me, causing me to be quite uncomfortable. There was something weird about him but I couldn't figure out what.

Around us was the open moor, although none of it looked familiar. Was I no longer in WindClan territory?

"Who are you?" I demanded, glaring at the tom who was far larger than I.

He rose to his paws, lumbering over me. "I am Fallowstar. I once was the leader of WindClan. I now reside in StarClan. And you are Soulpaw."

My eyes flickered around, seeing other cats racing around us, all of them unfamiliar.

"What do you mean, I'm in StarClan?" I asked, feeling worry itch at my paws. Had RiverClan attacked and killed me in my nest? Was Icepaw okay?

Suddenly, I spotted what was so odd about Fallowstar: he had glimmering stars in his fur. My entire body shook in fear.

"You're perfectly fine, Soulpaw. I summoned you here. You have a special connection with StarClan. We figured you'd listen to me better than anyone else. I have to tell you something important," Fallowstar's voice was booming and quite threatening.

I stepped towards Fallowstar, intrigued. "What is it?"

" _The Four's journey has come to an end so now the Three must rise to destroy The Lurking Darkness,_ " Fallowstar mewed loudly and disappeared into black. The setting around us changed into a forest, one I was not familiar with. There were cats battling everywhere. Some of them I recognized as Clan cats but the others were merely shadows, as if they didn't exist.

Then it faded away and all I could hear was the echoes of pained warriors.

* * *

Something hard jabbed me in my stomach and I sat up quickly, my heart pounding. Icepaw stood in front of me, concern plastered on her face.

"Hey, are you okay? You were yowling in your sleep," Icepaw told me, her voice was soft and I looked over to see Wildpaw was still in his nest. His paw was twitching slightly.

I nodded at Icepaw, trying to push back the dream of blood and yowls for help. "Y-Yes. Sorry if I woke you…" I eyed her for a heartbeat, noticing that her pelt was groomed nicely. "Finally going on a patrol?"

"The dawn patrol!" she purred excitedly. The happiness in her green eyes instantly warmed my pelt. "Although Whitefoot and Shadepelt are coming with us. Oh! Shadepelt is Buddy's warrior name, I forgot you weren't there." She shook her head and chuckled softly. "Anyways, I have to go. Good luck today." Then she hurried out of the den.

The prophecy echoed in my head. _The Four's journey…_ Who was the Four? WindClan cats?

I rose to my paws and quickly exited the den, looking around the empty clearing. Firelily was under the Tallrock by herself, Mothflower was outside her den with no sign of Jaypaw, Icepaw was leaving with her patrol, and Morningtail and Grayclaw were outside the warriors den eating a rabbit and talking quietly.

Mousefang slipped out of the warrior's den and nodded a hello to the other two warriors before turning his head and spotting me.

He quickly padded over. "Today we are partner hunting with Icepaw when she gets back from patrol. You should bring some prey to Mothflower and Jaypaw while we wait," he told me, flicking his tail over to the medicine den.

I nodded at my mentor and padded to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a rabbit. I could feel Mousefang's stare follow me as I walked up to Mothflower.

"Catmint, I need to remember to get some Catmint," Mothflower mumbled to herself and then looked up at me. "Oh, hello Soulpaw."

I gave her my best fake smile. I was still a little shaken up from my dream. "I brought you and Jaypaw a rabbit," I told her in between the fur of the rabbit. I set it down in front of her.

"Jaypaw already ate, he's out getting herbs, so we can share it," Mothflower purred and took a bite out of the rabbit and continued sorting her herbs. "How is Mousefang treating you?"

I also took a bite out of it too, realizing that my belly was empty. I swallowed before I answered her. "I haven't learned much from him yet but Icepaw says he's a great mentor," I responded, feeling a twinge of jealousy but I quickly shook it off. "We're doing partner hunting today so I'll let you know."

Mothflower nodded at me but her eyes never left her herbs. "I heard about what happened with Blackfoot," she mewed, taking a heartbeat to look at my reaction. She was disappointed since I gave none. "He's always been like that. I'm not sure why."

"It's no big deal," I told her firmly, trying to remain calm. Blackfoot did more than just tell an apprentice not to gossip. "Do you know who is going to be mentoring Gorsekit?"

The medicine cat looked up at me, a small smile on her face. "I would say Morningtail or Flowerwhisker, but I don't know who Cherryheart chose. Guess we'll find out soon, hm?" She grabbed a plant and moved it to another. "I have to start moving this. Finish off that rabbit, would you?" She grabbed another stack and slipped into her den.

I quickly ate the rest of the rabbit and faced the clearing again, seeing that more warriors were leaving their nests and surrounding Firelily who was firing off patrols. She was a good deputy. Russetstar chose well.

Littlecloud padded in with Icepaw and my parents padding close behind. Littlecloud and Icepaw quickly approached me.

"Do you know where Mousefang is?" Littlecloud asked urgently.

"Not sure. He's probably over by Firelily," I told him and looked at Icepaw warmly. She was smiling and turned her head to look at me.

Icepaw's mentor padded away to find Mousefang and Icepaw mewed, "The RiverClan border was quiet. Although they're marking their border, unlike ShadowClan. I can't wait to go hunting!"

"Me either," I purred in agreement, watching Littlecloud and Mousefang talk over by Firelily who was finishing up patrols. "Plus I heard partner hunting is super cool!"

She nodded at me and opened her jaws to speak but our mentors padded up.

"We're going hunting now," Mousefang mewed. "We'll teach you how to partner hunt when we get out there. Come on." Then he hurried to the entrance with Littlecloud by his side and Icepaw and I racing after.

Outside of camp, we slowed down a little, our mentors leading the way towards the rogue border. Icepaw was looking around with wide eyes, as if she'd never been to this part of our territory.

I guess she saw me staring at her because she pushed me playfully. "Don't judge me! It just amazes me how much territory we have! The moor is amazing to live on. I don't know how ThunderClan and ShadowClan can live under trees," she snorted.

I glanced around too, seeing the moorland stretching all around us. It really was beautiful and I didn't get how they could do it either. Didn't they want to see the stars?

"Here we are," Littlecloud mewed and then they turned around. "So partner hunting is about relying on your partner." His eyes flashed at me. "One of you will scare the prey into the other's paws. Go try on that rabbit over there." He flicked his tail to the plump rabbit to the right of us, jumping around unknowingly.

"I'll scare you catch?" Icepaw suggested, her green eyes meeting mine.

I paused, shaking my head. "No, no, you should catch it. It's been a while." I smiled at her and then quietly went upwind of the rabbit so it could smell me while Icepaw took her place downwind, ready to catch it.

Now I pounced at it, letting out a yowl and purposely missing. It darted away right into Icepaw's claws where she delivered the killing blow.

"Nice!" I yowled proudly, bounding over to her. "First catch in a while!"

Icepaw giggled. "Thank you for allowing me to catch it, Soulpaw."

Before I could respond Mousefang nudged in between us. "Now we need to find a new spot since Soulpaw scared all the prey away with his yowl," he snapped at me.

"That was quite a show," an unfamiliar voice mewed and my fur instantly stood up. This reminded me of Fallowstar.

I turned my head to see four cats staring at us from the rogue border. Littlecloud padded up to us, looking at them suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Mousefang asked with narrowed eyes.

There were two she-cats and two toms. The first she-cat, the one that seemed like the leader, was an orange she-cat, the other she-cat was blue-gray and looked similar to Bluestar. The first tom was black and the other was brown-and-white. They each seemed intimidating in their own way. The only weird thing was the blue-gray she-cat. There was something off about her.

"I am Red. These are my friends." She gestured to the other she-cat. "Blue." Then the brown-and-white tom. "Kiaser." Then the other tom. "And Just. We mean no harm, we're just observing."

Littlecloud stepped forward, taking over the leadership of our patrol. Mousefang was too heated to be talking to rogues. "This is WindClan territory and I'm going to have to ask you to back up."

Red's green eyes flashed. They brought me no comfort like Icepaw's did. "I know where I am, don't worry." She turned her head to look at me. "That one." Red flicked her tail at me and instantly I felt fear crawling up my throat. "Where is Buddy?" she asked me.

I narrowed my eyes instantly. "You know Buddy?" I asked in surprise. How did she know my father?

"Obviously she knows Buddy if she said his name," the other she-cat, Blue, snorted. Her brown eyes were not meeting mine though and it creeped me out.

I looked over at Littlecloud who hesitated, examining the cats. "Buddy is a WindClan cat now. He lives with his mate," he responded firmly. This was odd.

Kaiser snarled, glaring at me. "He became a WindClan cat for _you_?" he spat, his eyes meeting mine evenly. "Does he even care about what's coming?" Now he turned to look at Blue.

My ears pricked in interest, the prophecy flashing in the back of my mind. "What's coming?" I asked, stepping forward to stand by Littlecloud.

Blue's entire head turned and now her brown eyes were on me. They seemed glossed over and reminded me of Jaypaw's eyes. Was she blind? "Soulpaw," she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. "Bring Buddy here and I will tell you what you need to know." Her voice became soft and smooth with no emotion.

"We have to get Buddy," I commanded Littlecloud, looking at him seriously.

Littlecloud looked uncertain, still staring at the four cats. "I'm not sure-"

Icepaw cut him off. "I'll fetch him, Soulpaw." Then she sprinted away, heading back towards WindClan camp.

Blue smiled just a little. "Icepaw…"

"You know us?" I asked, stepped forward again. She knew my name and Icepaw's? What in StarClan's name was going on?

Just bared his teeth at me. "You get to ask questions when Buddy is here, got it?" He was about my size, despite being older than me. Wouldn't be too hard to take him down. But I needed answers.

"Just, that's enough," Blue mewed waving her tail at him. "Of course I know you, Soulpaw. You have a very important destiny ahead of you." She offered a small smile but it only sent a shiver down my spine. Creepy.

Shadepelt and Icepaw raced up and Shadepelt instantly stopped beside me.

"Red?" he whispered and his entire body quivered. "What're you doing here?"

The orange she-cat looked at him and her eyes narrowed. "You had to run away, didn't you? I've been looking for you for moons, Buddy."

"I-It's Shadepelt now, Red…" he responded, his voice shaking. Was he scared of Red? "I'm so sorry I just didn't think I could-"

"Oh but you could for this mouse-brain?" Red snarled, gesturing at me. My fur started bristling.

"Red, that isn't helping," Blue mewed, her head tilted and pointed in the general direction of Shadepelt.

Shadepelt shook his head. "Are they okay?"

The she-rogue glared at Shadepelt. "Oh now you care about them because I've caught you?"

"Who are you talking about?" Icepaw asked, looking at Red and Blue.

Blue swung her head to look at Icepaw. "We're talking about Red and _Buddy's_ kits. And not Soulpaw."

I instantly felt a sting and I looked over at Shadepelt. "What, so this is a lie? You mated with Red, got scared, and ran away and then found Whitefoot and got scared again? What magic in your head thought that Whitefoot and I would even want you here? Apparently Red wants you, why didn't you go find her?"

Red snarled loudly, getting our attention. "That's not the point! A badger came, Buddy. Heron and Cloud are okay but… Berry…" She paused, sucking in a deep breath. "Berry died, Buddy."

Shadepelt froze, his eyes wide. "B-Berry died?" he repeated, as if it was unbelievable. "Where are Heron and Cloud? Are they here? Can I see them?"

"You think I would bring them here?" she snapped back angrily. "No, they're back with some friends. If you want to see them then you have to come with us."

I looked over at Shadepelt for a heartbeat and then parted my jaws to speak. "I-I have to go… I can't…" I turned around and quickly padded away, shaking my head slowly.

Pawsteps were following behind me quickly and I whipped around, expecting to see Littlecloud or even Icepaw but instead Blue's brown eyes met mine.

"Great StarClan!" I gasped in fear, sucking in a deep breath. "What're you doing on WindClan territory?"

"Littlecloud, the light brown tabby, he told me I could follow you. That beautiful little white apprentice, Littlecloud's apprentice I think, she was going to follow you but I told her I would speak with her later," Blue mewed calmly, her voice and face was unreadable.

"H-How do you know what they look like if you're…" I trailed off, staring at her.

She smiled at me now. "I see more than the rest of you do, Soulpaw. That's how I know about your destiny, about the Four, and about the Three."

"Who was the Four? And who are the Three?"

"Russetstar knows about your destiny, Soulpaw. You should speak with him," she told him and turned around. "Goodbye Soulpaw." Then she padded back to the others.

I watched her go, surprised. How would Russetstar know anything about _my_ destiny?

* * *

I stood outside the leader's den, staring at the piece of lichen that hung in the entryway, separating the den with the clearing. Russetstar was inside.

"Are you just going to stand out there or are you going to come in?" Russetstar called.

I jumped in fear and then slowly pushed my way into the den, seeing him in the corner of the den in his nest.

"Sorry, Russetstar… I just needed to speak with you…" I mumbled, padding forward to see him better.

Russetstar sat up in his nest, his ears pricked. "Well, speak then."

"I-I met this she-cat and she told me to talk to you about… well, about the Four…" I trailed off, watching his facial reaction.

Russetstar's eyes widened and he climbed out of his nest. "How do you know… about the Four?"

"Fallowstar came to me… He told me I'm part of the Three. The new Three," I explained.

He shook his head. "The new Three… Dear StarClan, I knew that you would exist but I didn't think you'd come right to me!" Russetstar gasped and smiled a little. "The Lurking Darkness, Soulpaw, is the Dark Forest. Where all evil cats go when they die," he explained with worried eyes.

The Dark Forest. My head was whirling. "Well I don't know the other two cats. Do you think they could be WindClan cats?"

"It's very likely. A warrior or maybe an apprentice?" he suggested. "The Four were all WindClan cats. Maybe one of Dawnpool's kits or one of your denmates or even Gorsekit. Don't worry, we'll keep an eye out. Now let me rest, okay?" Russetstar turned around and climbed back into his nest.

I slipped out of the den and into the clearing, seeing Icepaw, Littlecloud, and Mousefang entering the camp.

"Where is Shadepelt?" I asked, approaching them.

Icepaw looked at me with sad eyes. "He went to check on his kits - his other kits. Just for a bit," she explained in a quiet voice with a frown on her face.

I shook my head. "I don't care about that. I just, uh, Mousefang," I looked at my mentor, "I'm just going to lay down. I don't feel so good."

"You should go see Mothflower then," Mousefang replied coldly. "Go on."

I glared at Mousefang and then padded away to Mothflower's den, slipping inside and seeing Jaypaw with some herbs.

"Soulpaw," he mewed instantly, moving one of his herbs. "What do you need?"

"Alone time, so I told Mousefang I didn't feel good but he sent me here," I responded bitterly.

He nodded, moving more herbs. "Goto your nest then and get some rest. Oh, and you really should go see Gorsekit tomorrow. Like I said, she likes you," Jaypaw mewed, looking over at me for a second with his blind blue eyes.

I nodded and then shook my head. "Thank you, Jaypaw." Then quickly slipped out of the den and raced across the clearing to the apprentice's den.

Much to my surprise, Icepaw was laying in her nest.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, tilting my head. Her eyes were closed tightly.

Icepaw shook her head. "No, my stomach hurts and my head hurts and then den is swirling. Please get Mothflower," she ordered, her eyes still closed tightly.

Without a second thought I darted out of the den, spotting Mothflower entering the clearing.

"Mothflower, over here! I need help!" I barked at her and she came racing over, her eyes wide. "It's Icepaw."

The ginger-and-black she-cat slipped into the den and I peeked inside. Mothflower was talking to Icepaw but I just couldn't listen. I was panicking.

"Okay. Hold on Icepaw I'm going to fetch Russetstar, Littlecloud, and Jaypaw." She pushed past me and I looked at her with wide eyes. She paused, turning around to face me. "She's sick. Looks like we caught early Greencough. We can treat it, I just need to go speak with Featherwhisker of ThunderClan."

"What, why?" I asked, stepped towards her.

Mothflower sighed quietly. "Because I need Catmint to treat her and WindClan doesn't have any Catmint, Soulpaw." Then she hurried away.

I felt like my heart jumped into my throat and I gazed over at the den. It was barely Leaf-fall and already WindClan was getting symptoms. _Icepaw_ was getting symptoms. Everything felt like it came to a stop as I looked up at the sky. _Don't you dare let her die._


	10. Chapter 8: My Destiny

CHAPTER 8

 _The small white she-cat gazed_ warmly at the white tom with brown paws and a striped tabby tail. They were smiling at each other and laughing. It absolutely warmed my heart.

Whitefang licked her cheek gently and then smiled over at Cherryheart who was grooming Gorsekit rapidly. It was her time to become an apprentice and she was beaming with pride. It was a nice distraction from Icepaw's sickness.

"I call a Clan meeting!" Russetstar yowled from the clearing and Whitefang and Dawnpool stood up, exiting the den and I hurried after them.

The whole Clan was gathered now and I took a spot next to Flowerwhisker and Whitefang.

"Gorsekit, step forward!" he yowled.

Cherryheart led Gorsekit out of the nursery and Shadeclaw walked beside Cherryheart. Gorsekit stood in front of Russetstar, looking up at him excitedly.

"Gorsekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gorsepaw. Your mentor will be Blackfoot. I hope Blackfoot will pass down all he knows on to you," Russetstar mewed loudly and flicked his tail to bring up Blackfoot.

"Blackfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Thistletail, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and fighting skills. You will be the mentor of Gorsepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Gorsepaw. And Cherryheart may now go back to warrior duties."

"Gorsepaw! Gorsepaw!" WindClan cheered loudly while Gorsepaw and Blackfoot touched noses.

I turned my head to look at Soulpaw who was giving Blackfoot a foul look. All because of Icepaw's mistake.

I hurried over to Soulpaw and tilted my head. "Do you know how Icepaw is doing?"

"She's getting better," he confirmed and then narrowed his eyes at me. "She's your sister, why don't you just visit her?"

My eyes flickered over to where Blackfoot and Gorsepaw were exiting camp. "Didn't Jaypaw say she looks up to you? It'll be hard to talk to her like Mothflower suggests if Blackfoot is her mentor," I commented, avoiding his question completely.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Well now she has someone else to look up to, her mentor. Blackfoot, although odd, is still a good warrior." His eyes flickered to behind me and a frown appeared on his face.

I followed his gaze to where Mousefang was slipping into the medicine den, then I looked back at my denmate. "Seems like he's going to visit Icepaw," I mewed, amused.

"Wildpaw!" Whitefang called from outside the nursery.

I pricked my ears and hurried over to my mentor. "Yes, Whitefang?"

Dawnpool was fat with kits and she smiled warmly at me while Whitefang looked down at me. "We're going on a patrol along the RiverClan border with Redstorm and Dawnstripe at sunhigh. It has been a while since we've patrolled that border. Get something to eat and get ready," he commanded and turned back to Dawnpool.

I nodded and padded away to the fresh-kill pile where I grabbed a rabbit. It was small but it'd fill me up for now.

Quickly, I ate the rabbit and looked up at the sun that was reaching the highest point in the sky. Dawnstripe and Redstorm were gathered at the entrance already.

"Hey!" I mewed and raced up to them excitedly. Dawnstripe was Reedstar's mate before he died and Redstorm was Mothflower's brother. And to my understanding they thought he was murdered by DarkClan cats but Dawnpool saved him. "I can't wait for this patrol!" I had done a lot of hunting and watching Whitefang care for Dawnpool. Their story went back a long ways to when Whitefang was still a RiverClan cat. That was the most impressive part of their relationship.

Dawnstripe smiled at me. Her muzzle was graying. She should think about retiring with Shadeclaw. "Hi, Wildpaw. I'm glad you can come with us."

Redstorm nodded at me grimly. Russetstar was his mentor before and Cinderleaf was his mother. It was amazing how many great cats Redstorm was related to.

"Ready to go?" Whitefang asked, a smile on his face. He led the way out of camp excitedly. Maybe he missed the open moorland as well.

"How is Dawnpool doing?" Dawnstripe asked as we walked towards the RiverClan border.

Whitefang instantly brightened up. "Wonderful! She bound to be due soon and Mothflower says she thinks it's two kits," he purred in the familiar happy voice. Whitefang was a brilliant warrior but he was rather soft as of lately. It was definitely the kits. But he'd be a great father, I could tell. "Redstorm, do you have a potential mate in mind?"

Redstorm's ears pricked and he looked at Whitefang with confusion. "A mate? Oh, no. No I don't."

"You don't?" Dawnstripe gasped, a playful smile on her face. "Oh dear StarClan," she mumbled suddenly. "I forgot about Thistletail."

My ears pricked. I heard about Thistletail, the deputy before Firelily. She was a rogue who helped us in the final battle. Redstorm was mooning over her before she was killed?

He shook his head. "It's not big deal. I'm just not looking for a mate anymore. Thistletail was the only she-cat I had ever connected with."

I felt a shiver run down my spine. Just because he'd only ever connected with one she-cat, he would now spend the rest of his life alone. Is that what would happen to me?

"We're here," Whitefang announced, interrupting my thoughts and the other warrior's conversation. "Let's start marking the border. RiverClan cats are bound to show up soon."

We began marking the border quickly. I definitely didn't want to see any RiverClan cats, especially after our fight at Fourtrees.

But, as we finished marking the border, RiverClan scent washed over me.

"Whitefang," a familiar voice mewed and I recognized the small white she-cat with tabby patches. Whitefang's sister, Softwing. "What're you doing so close to the border?" She was limping sightly, I noticed instantly.

A silver-gray she-cat I didn't recognize and Petaldust padded up after Softwing, all looking at us grimly. Petaldust had a scratch going down her side and the silver-gray she-cat was missing tufts of fur.

"Softwing," Whitefang mewed, staring wide-eyed at his sister. "Greetings Silverpool and Petaldust. Uh, yes, we were just finishing marking our side of the border."

Silverpool, the silver-gray she-cat, gazed at Whitefang for a few heartbeats, her eyes wide. "That's Whitefang?" She looked over at Softwing.

The small white she-cat glared at Silverpool. "Yes, _that_ is Whitefang, and his apprentice Wildpaw." She flicked her tail at me and all eyes turned to look at me. I felt my fur heat up in embarrassment. "Carry on then."

Whitefang dipped his head to Softwing and turned to us. "Let's head back to camp," he told us urgently, clearing wanting to get away from the RiverClan cats.

"Wait!" Silverpool mewed, stepping closer to the border. My fur bristled before I could react. "I just can't believe that you're _the_ Whitefang, the one that betrayed RiverClan all for a WindClan she-cat," she scoffed and I looked back at her to see a disgusted look plastered on her face. "It's ironic that the half-RiverClan cat got the half-ThunderClan cat as his apprentice, right?" Silverpool looked over at Petaldust with a laugh.

I bared my teeth at them. "Watch what you're saying!" I snapped at her angrily. "Whitefang and I are full WindClan cats, whatever you might say!" My tail lashed. I would take them on. Could I take them on?

Petaldust narrowed her blue eyes at me. Now that I faced her, she was quite intimidating. But if she was anything like her sibling, Bettlenose, it would be no hassle to take her down like I did her brother during our fight at Fourtrees. "Shut up, apprentice. You're half-Clan and a kittypet. You have no right to open your mouth!"

Redstorm stepped forward now, thrusting his head right into Petaldust's. She was taken back by surprise. "Talk to our warriors like that again and I'll have Cinderleaf take you down like she did at Fourtrees, fish-brain!" he growled. Now Redstorm was much more intimidating. I'd hate to be on the other side of that.

"Petaldust! Softwing!" a voice snapped and I jumped in fear, recognizing the white-and-pale ginger she-cat and RiverClan's deputy, Ottersplash, padding up behind them. She looked furious. "We're waiting for you back at camp and I find you threatening WindClan cats?" Her head swung to look at Softwing. "Might I add that Softwing is about to move into the nursery expecting Owlfur's kits? It's dangerous enough her being out here!" Her angry eyes turned to us and instantly went soft. "Please, forgive my warriors, Whitefang. They are _fish-brains_." She sent another glare to them. "I promise RiverClan means no harm to WindClan." She dipped her head.

Whitefang seemed surprise, his mouth dropped open like he was going to respond, but nothing came out.

Dawnstripe quickly replied for him, "Thank you, Ottersplash. We'll include that in our report back to Russetstar. We've already taught you a lesson the last battle we had, and with Leaf-fall coming up, I highly doubt Russetstar or Crookedstar want a fight."

"Thank you, Dawnstripe." Ottersplash dipped her head again. "They will be punished when we reach camp." She turned and glared at them and hissed something.

"Sorry," Softwing mumbled, looking at the ground awkwardly.

Petaldust, who was glaring at me, nodded her head. "Sorry," she mewed, clearly not sorry for what she said.

"Sorry, Wildpaw and Whitefang…" Silverpool shuffled her paws. She seemed embarrassed.

Ottersplash shoved Silverpool. "Continue on. Again, sorry…" Ottersplash led the patrol away and was clearly scolding the three she-cats as they went back to camp. That made me smile.

Whitefang let out a small whimper and I looked at him. He was grinning but his eyes were watery. "My sister is expecting kits," he whispered in excitement.

I rubbed my tail along his back comfortingly. "Let's get back to camp, Whitefang. We have to report this to Russetstar." I pushed him along back towards camp and the others followed after us.

* * *

"If Ottersplash apologized I think we can leave it be for now," Russetstar mewed and looked over at Firelily who nodded. "I'll lead the next patrol along that border and talk to the RiverClan cats."

Firelily nodded. "Dawn tomorrow with Littlecloud and Icepaw."

"Add Mudpelt to that patrol please. He's quite level-headed," Russetstar ordered and Firelily nodded in agreement. They were a good team. "Thank you, Whitefang." He nodded at us to leave the den.

I led Whitefang out of the leader's den. He was still smiling at nothing. I guess a connection to RiverClan made him happy.

"I'm going to see Dawnpool, Wildpaw. I apologize, I know that my mate has made your apprenticeship go slower than the other 'paws, but we've always been there for each other and I have no intention of stopping now." He quickly padded to the nursery and slipped inside.

I smiled after him, my pelt prickling. It was nice to see someone with that level of dedication.

"Wildpaw!" a familiar voice squeaked and I turned around to see Icepaw and Jaypaw behind me. "I'm going back to apprentice duties!"

"Oh that's great!" I purred excitedly, smiling at my sister. "Have you spoken with Littlecloud yet? I'm sure he'll be overjoyed!"

She shook her head. "Oh not yet. I was actually looking for Soulpaw. Have you seen him?"

"I just came back from a patrol. Check the apprentice's den?" I suggested, my eyes turning to Jaypaw. But to my dismay, Jaypaw followed Icepaw to the apprentice's den to find Soulpaw. My littermates were often found together, but I was always the one finding them.

Blackfoot and Gorsepaw entered camp. The new apprentice seemed overly excited to have Blackfoot as her mentor, considering how rude he was to Icepaw.

"Gorsepaw!" I called, racing over to her and the warrior. "Would you like to eat with me?" I looked over at Blackfoot for the okay.

His eyes narrowed but he nodded. "Yes Gorsepaw, you should get to know your denmates. Eat with Wildpaw and I'll come fetch you later," he agreed and then quickly padded away. At least he didn't have a grudge against me.

She grinned at me. "Let's get a rabbit!" Then she bounced to the fresh-kill pile and I hurried after her. Her energy matched mine easily.

Once we'd settled down with a rabbit, I took a bite and then she did too.

"Where are the other apprentices?" she asked, her eyes skimming the clearing.

I flicked my tail at the apprentice's den. "Having an apprentice meeting or something. I wasn't invited," I responded bitterly, taking another bite.

Gorsepaw frowned at me, tilting her head. "Soulpaw too? How rude." She looked down at the rabbit, glaring.

"Why do you look up to Soulpaw so much? Everyone else looks up to Firelily or Morningtail or even Littlecloud."

She shrugged at me. "His dad, Shadepelt or Buddy or whatever you want to call him, he was a rogue. And Whitefoot mated with him. I know it's not the same but Cherryheart mated with Shadeclaw and he was a rogue, he was even going to be apart of DarkClan, the Clan that wanted to destroy us. He and I are so similar, right? I just didn't think he'd disclude his friend like that…" Gorsepaw shook her head.

I stared at her for a heartbeat, thinking. "Well my dad is a ThunderClan cat and Flowerwhisker was a rogue once," I told her with a small smile. "The only Clan who cares where we were born is ThunderClan, since that's where our dad is."

"But how do you know if you're WindClan or ThunderClan?"

I paused again, my head spinning. "Well…" How did I know? Just because Flowerwhisker was WindClan that meant I had to be a WindClan cat too? What about Windflight, didn't he have a say? "I-I have to go," I mumbled to Gorsepaw and hurried out of the camp and onto the open moorland.

What if I didn't like the moorland? What if I wanted trees? What if I didn't want to be with my mother? What if I was more accepted in ThunderClan? What if my denmates weren't so secretive and discluding?

I raced past Fourtrees, my legs struggling to keep up with my energy. What if? Who was to say I couldn't be with my father? Russetstar? He didn't make all my choices for me. I controlled my destiny.

I ran past the Owl Tree, bursting through some bushes. The forest was just before me and I stopped at the ThunderClan border, my heart pounding in my chest.

Three cats looked up at me with wide eyes. Sparrowpelt, Leopardfoot, and Windflight.

"Windflight!" I gasped, struggling to catch my breath. "I need… to speak with you."

The ThunderClan warrior looked at me in surprise, but the warmth in his eyes was more than I could say for Flowerwhisker. "What is it, Wildpaw?"

"Why does Flowerwhisker have the right to say I have to live in WindClan?"

Windflight shrugged his shoulder. His pale green eyes were so familiar. "She gave birth to you, Wildpaw. I suppose that means she can control where you live, that's how it's always been." He didn't seem to agree, however, with what he was saying.

I met his gaze, sucking in another deep breath. "I should get a say in where I get to live, Windflight. I know you agree."

My father nodded at me a little, both Sparrowpelt and Leopardfoot were eyes wide and ears pricked looking at me with interest.

"What are you getting at, Wildpaw?" Windflight asked curiously, a small smile on his face.

I looked at the three cats gathered. "Well, what if I don't want to be a WindClan cat anymore?"


	11. Chapter 9: Unknown Cats

CHAPTER 9

" _Mothflower! Mothflower, please help! My kits_ are coming!" the panicked yowls made me jolt awake and instantly black flooded my vision. I could hear rustling coming from Mothflower's nest. She woke up too, good.

"Jaypaw, get me a stick and some wet moss and meet me in the nursery. Dawnpool's kits are coming. Don't procrastinate," Mothflower ordered, her voice slightly muffled. She was probably carrying the herbs she'd set out just for this occasion.

I heard her leave the den and I jumped out of my nest. I was going to get to help Mothflower give birth! I grabbed a stick and a ball of moss, dipping it in the small pool of water we had in the corner of our den.

Then I rushed out of the den with the moss and stick in my mouth, hurrying across the clearing to the nursery. It was easy to locate since all I had to do was follow the pained yowls.

I could hear the WindClan cats waking up and coming out into the clearing. But that didn't matter. Dawnpool needed me.

Inside the nursery, Dawnpool was clearly in pain. I could hear her whimpering as I shoved the stick in her mouth and set down the ball of wet moss.

"What now, Mothflower?"

My mentor moved around a little before answering, "Push, Dawnpool! Push these kits out!" she ordered in a kind voice.

Someone bursted into the den and I turned my head in the direction of the noise. Whitefang's scent hit my nose.

"No, you can't be in here, Whitefang," I told him firmly. "You know the rules."

But Whitefang shoved past me. "I promised Dawnpool I would be here for her. I do not lie," he responded in a loving voice. He was at Dawnpool's side now and Dawnpool let out another loud yowl as she pushed.

"Mothflower," I mewed, turning to my mentor. We never let the mates in the den when someone was kitting.

"It's fine, Jaypaw. Let him stay. He won't do anything," Mothflower mewed and I could hear her moving around again. "Push more, Dawnpool. It's time for them to come out!"

The queen let out a screech and I could hear her grunting, then something was thrust to me. Mothflower had told me exactly what to do when she gave me one of the kits.

I quickly nipped the sac and began to lick the kit, keeping it warm. It was a she-kit and I could hear her mewling quietly for milk.

Dawnpool shrieked again and I could hear Mothflower with the other kit now.

There was complete silence in the den and I felt myself begin to panic.

"What's going on?" I asked urgently, flicking my head over to Mothflower. I could feel her silence. It was like claws sinking into my pelt.

"Two healthy she-kits, Dawnpool. Congratulations," Mothflower suddenly purred and I lifted my kit up, setting it down next to her belly. "You should name them…"

Whitefang let out a small gasp. "What does this mean, Mothflower?"

"What's going on?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at them.

"The kits, Jaypaw, they look exactly alike," Mothflower mewed softly. I could hear her worry. "As of right now there is no way to tell them apart."

My jaws fell open in response. Is that possible? How would anyone know which one is which?

"The one born first is Mistkit and the other one is Featherkit," Dawnpool mewed in a loving voice. "No matter what they look like I love them. I am there mother, I should be able to tell them apart."

"What do they look like?" I asked, stepping forward. Mistkit had a more soft, honey-like scent and Featherkit had a milky scent. Maybe that's how I could tell them apart. That's how I did it anyways.

Dawnpool smiled at me. "They're both pure white, just like me. They're exactly the same size. The only thing we can hope for is for their eyes to be different colors but, I am their mother. It'll be okay." I wasn't sure if she was reassuring herself or me.

"They sound lovely, Dawnpool. Congratulations." I turned away from her and hurried out of the den, hearing Mothflower hurry after me.

"Get to the medicine den and sort some herbs while I speak to Russetstar, okay?"

"Wait, Mothflower," I mewed quietly, hearing her pause in her tracks. "What's this mean for those kits?"

There was a hint of sadness in her voice, "They'll probably be mixed up their entire lives. But Dawnpool is right, a mother always knows her kits. It'll be okay." Then she padded away.

But the churning feeling in my belly told me that it would not be okay.

* * *

"Hey, Jaypaw," a voice mewed and I could hear the pawsteps entering the den. "Have you seen Wildpaw today?"

My ear flicked at Whitefang. "Nope, I haven't," I responded bitterly. Why in StarClan's name would he think I would have seen Wildpaw? We didn't talk. "Try the apprentice's den or ask Gorsepaw."

He nodded and then padded away. Why was Wildpaw suddenly missing? Although I didn't particularly like him, it was concerning that my littermate was missing to his mentor. But Gorsepaw was his best friend as of lately, so if anyone knew where he was, she did.

Whitefang and Dawnpool's kits had been born four sunrises ago and tonight, finally, was the medicine cat meeting at the Moonstone.

"Wildpaw is missing?" Icepaw gasped and I heard another set of pawsteps behind her. "How could we not notice! Whitefang says he hasn't saw Wildpaw all day! What if ThunderClan took him?"

I sighed, setting down my herbs and turning to Soulpaw and Icepaw. "I'm a medicine cat. I don't sleep in the apprentice's den nor do I train with you. None of us really speak with Wildpaw, with the exception of Gorsepaw, so how would I know that he'd been missing all day?"

Soulpaw let out a loud huff. "Have you heard anything yet? You know, about the prophecy?"

I shook my head at him. "I told you I'd let you know. For all you know I'm not the Third cat, Wildpaw or Gorsepaw or one of Dawnpool's kits could be," I responded angrily.

Not too long ago when Icepaw was sick in the medicine den, she came to me with a prophecy. She said because I was a medicine cat, one of the only cats who spoke with StarClan, I should know what it means. I didn't. Soulpaw heard us and apparently he had received this prophecy as well. So two very non medicine cats had heard from StarClan and me, the medicine cat apprentice, had heard nothing.

"Why are we crowding in my den?" Mothflower snapped, pushing past Soulpaw and Icepaw. "What is going on that is so important?"

"Wildpaw is missing!" Icepaw gasped. "I haven't seen him since this morning and neither has Whitefang! He's speaking to Gorsepaw right now."

Mothflower sighed loudly. She reminded me of myself. "Go ask around before you assume, okay? Then you can come yell at Jaypaw."

They shuffled out of the den and I continued my sorting, but there was a small edging panic in the back of my head. What if ThunderClan _had_ taken Wildpaw and no one noticed?

"Thank you, Mothflower," I mumbled, putting up the Poppy Seeds.

"First medicine cat meeting tonight. I should tell you what to expect, huh?" she purred in amusement. "We'll meet Stonetail and Fernpaw, the ShadowClan medicine cats, outside of Mothermouth and then Graypool, the RiverClan medicine cat, will show up with Featherwhisker and Cinderpaw, the ThunderClan medicine cats. They generally travel together, it's a long journey for the ThunderClan cats."

I nodded at her. "And then we touch our noses to the stone and dream," I finished for her. She'd told me before how it worked.

She chuckled softly. "Sorry. It's nerve-wracking to be presented in front of StarClan, to be accepted. But I don't doubt that they will accept you," she told me with honesty.

"Me either," I mewed, not very confidently. It _was_ nerve-wracking. Especially since two other apprentices had been visited by StarClan and I hadn't. Was that a sign? Should I not be a medicine cat?

"Jaypaw!" Whitefang burst into the den again and I turned around, shooting a glare in his direction. "Wildpaw is back, I just thought you should know."

My heart skipped a beat in my chest. "Is he okay? Did ThunderClan take him?" I asked urgently.

"No, no, StarClan no. He went hunting by himself. He's perfectly fine. I just thought you should know," Whitefang explained and then he left the den.

"You should go check on Dawnpool and soon we'll leave, sound good?" Mothflower told me warmly.

I nodded and padded out of the den, making my way across the clearing to the nursery and slipped inside.

"Jaypaw," Dawnpool mewed happily and I could hear the mewling of her two very similar kits.

"How're they doing?" I asked nicely, sniffing the one I knew was Mistkit. Their scents were so very different.

"Very good. Mistkit has been exploring outside the nest and Featherkit seems very nuzzled into me." I heard her tongue rasping against Featherkit.

I sniffed Featherkit. They both smelled healthy. "I just wanted to check on you before-"

"The medicine cat meeting," Dawnpool mewed softly. I knew she missed being a medicine cat. "Good luck facing StarClan, Jaypaw. I believe in you." Her nose touched my cheek softly.

I gave her a small smile and slipped out of the den. My chest felt tight and I felt panicky. StarClan couldn't be that scary, right?

* * *

The trek from WindClan to the border to the Moonstone made my paws feel like they were going to fall off. In fact, the many rocks I hit and holes I fell into would agree with me.

"Stonetail will already be waiting for us. Here come Graypool and Featherwhisker," Mothflower told me excitedly.

"Mothflower!" a voice purred warmly, an older tom voice. Featherwhisker. "It's great to see you both." I could tell he dipped his head.

"Shall we get going?" Graypool asked rather urgently. Why did she want to see StarClan so badly?

We padded across the empty Thunderpath and to the Moonstone. Stonetail and Fernpaw's scent washed over me.

"Let's get inside, quickly." Stonetail plunged inside and the rest of us followed.

The cave was narrow and I could feel the walls of the cave brushing against me as we walked down. Obviously I couldn't see anything but I could feel the warmth in the air leaving and the cold was pricking my pelt.

"Press your nose against the rock," Mothflower mewed and suddenly the walls were swallowing me up. I could feel the stone before us.

We all crouched down and touched our noses to it and I sent a quick prayer to StarClan before closing my eyes and waiting for my dream.

"Jaypaw…"

An unfamiliar voice hit my ears and my heart lifted instantly. My eyes flickered open and before me stood a gray tabby tom with stars shining in his fur. His amber eyes shone warmly at me.

"I am Dust Muzzle, an ancient cat of WindClan. I am here to welcome you as a medicine cat."

I stared at him in awe. Words weren't coming fast enough, my brain was spinning. On top of being able to see the starry-furred StarClan cat, StarClan was accepting me as a medicine cat. A blind cat.

"It's okay if you can't find the words," he chuckled softly. He didn't seem mad at all. "It's not everyday that you get to meet a StarClan cat. Especially one of Windstar and Gorsestar's kits."

My entire body shivered. Windstar, as in the founder of WindClan? My jaws parted. I needed to say something, anything!

"Mothflight!" A beautiful snowy-white she-cat padded into the dark clearing. The wind began to whistle. "This is my sister, Mothflight, the first medicine cat and the one who discovered the Mothermouth."

The she-cat chuckled softly, her bright green eyes flashing at me. "Welcome, Jaypaw. I really need to speak with you."

My ears pricked curiously at her. "W-What is it?" I had finally found my voice. Thank StarClan.

"I know you have already been told about the prophecy, your prophecy," Mothflight mewed and my heart rose in hope. "Hard times are coming, Jaypaw. You need to keep an eye peeled at all times. Someone you know is not who you think they are…" She trailed off.

Behind her I could see a camp, but I wasn't sure I knew any of the cats in it. Many cats were prowling it but not a familiar cat was in sight.

"What does this mean?" I asked, my eyes flickering over to the ancient cats again.

"Hard times are coming…" they both whispered and disappeared.

* * *

"Jaypaw?"

My eyes flickered open and I was again met with black. I was awake again. "Yes?" I turned my head towards Mothflower's direction.

"We're ready to go now," she mewed and I heard the other medicine cats padding up the tunnel. "How did it go? Did they accept you?"

My paws prickled with excitement as I followed her out of the tunnel. "Yes, they did."

"That's wonderful!" my mentor purred happily as we emerged from the tunnel. "Let's get home."

She quickly mewed her goodbyes to the other medicine cats and then we hurried back towards WindClan camp in silence.

 _I'm part of the prophecy!_ I thought, almost bouncing excitedly. The vision of the unknown cats in the camp flashed through my mind and the excitement disappeared. Who were those cats? And whose camp was that?


	12. Chapter 10: Rats

CHAPTER 10

 _I stared at Mistkit and Featherkit_ who were playing with a moss ball outside the nursery while Dawnpool and Whitefang watched. Although the two she-kits looked exactly alike, Dawnpool could tell them apart it seemed. I couldn't.

When they opened their eyes we were greeted with two very similar leafy green eyes. Not one difference between them. It was uncanny.

"Icepaw?" a voice asked beside me causing me to almost jump out of my fur. "Are you okay?"

I looked over at Soulpaw and smiled a little. "Yes, sorry. I was just looking over at Dawnpool's kits. They look exactly alike. It's weird, right?"

"Will you focus?" Jaypaw growled, causing me to turn my head and look at him. "We know that someone is going to take over our camp, will you help me figure this out? It's been almost a half a moon!"

Soulpaw let out a small sigh. "Sorry, Jaypaw. What were you saying?"

About a half moon ago Jaypaw came back from the medicine cat meeting with information about our prophecy. We had found the Three, now we just needed to figure out what our prophecy was about other than The Dark Forest.

He glared at us with his creepy blind green eyes. "Could it be ShadowClan? Is that why they've been so quiet?"

I tilted my head at him. "Why would Larkstar do that? Her father lives here."

"Maybe because she needs to prove her loyalty to ShadowClan," Jaypaw responded instantly. "You know how ShadowClan cats are: untrusting and aggressive. She'll need to prove herself."

I clawed at the ground, my mind racing. "I'm not sure I agree but it _is_ weird we haven't heard from ShadowClan in almost a moon."

Soulpaw nodded in agreement. "Icepaw, let's try to get on plenty of patrols near the ShadowClan border so we can keep an eye on them," he told me and looked over at Jaypaw. "Maybe you should look for herbs in that area often."

My brother nodded in agreement. "I have to get going but we'll talk later. Let me know if you get anymore information," he ordered and then hurried away to the medicine den.

"What're you doing today?" Soulpaw asked me.

"Oh, I am patrolling the ShadowClan border," I purred and padded away from Soulpaw happily.

Blackfoot, Gorsepaw, and Littlecloud were waiting at the entrance. My heart sunk in my chest as I noticed Blackfoot was coming with us. Why would Littlecloud do this?

"Now we can go," Littlecloud mewed cheerfully and padded out of camp with e rushing to his side. Blackfoot and Gorsepaw padded behind us quietly. "Hello, Gorsepaw. Glad you could make it."

I shot him a glare. "You invited Blackfoot?" I whispered so he couldn't hear.

Littlecloud looked down at me, the darkness in his eyes made my entire body shake. "This is ridiculous, Icepaw. He is a warrior and soon you will be too. We can't have you fighting the entire time. You're both WindClan cats and you need to trust each other, especially in battle. Speak with him." Littlecloud turned his head and looked at Gorsepaw. "Hey Gorsepaw, why don't you come with me?"

The little apprentice rushed up to Littlecloud and took my spot. I awkwardly fell in step beside Blackfoot.

"So listen…" I mewed very awkwardly as we padded towards the ShadowClan border. "I'm really sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it, I mean you're my Clanmate and I trust you so…" I trailed off. It was too awkward.

Blackfoot turned his head and looked down at me. His green eyes were even creepier than Jaypaw's. "We both know you are not actually apologizing, Icepaw," he mewed in a very deep and creepy voice. My fur was prickling in unease. "Soulpaw has now received a mentor whose name is not Sweetheart and you have gotten closer to him because of your mistake. You are only upset because finally someone does not like you."

"No, that's not it at all!" I mewed angrily. He just didn't listen. "I _am_ sorry. I offended you and you're my Clanmate and that is not okay!"

The white warrior stopped, glaring at me. "Icepaw, keep your jaws shut. We do not like each other. That is how it is going to be for the rest of my life and the rest of your life. You hate the fact that someone does not like you, and that is fine. But do not lie to me and try to be my friend just because your mentor commanded you to." Then he swiftly padded away from me.

I watched him, my jaws dropped open. Did that really just happen? I slowly padded after him, swallowing down my fear. Littlecloud would not be happy…

* * *

"So, it's not better?" Littlecloud mewed with disbelief. I shook my head. "I don't believe this. What did you say this time?"

"Nothing, I swear!" I mewed in surprise. He didn't believe me. "He just doesn't like me, Littlecloud. And that's fine, I'm fine with it."

Littlecloud stared at me for a moment. "Go get something to eat. I'm going to talk to the other mentors and see if they want to do anything together." Then he quickly padded away.

"Icepaw!" Soulpaw was waving his tail eagerly at me from beside Jaypaw.

I let out a small sigh and hurried over to them. "Hey," I mewed softly, my whiskers twitching.

"How was ShadowClan's border?" Soulpaw asked quietly and Jaypaw pricked his ears.

"Quiet," I responded back. "I have a bad feeling…"

I lifted my head as Firelily, Redstorm, and Flowerwhisker bursting into camp, the smell of ShadowClan instantly filling my nose.

Russetstar rose from his spot under the Tallrock and approached Firelily who mewed something quiet to him.

"Everyone get into positions, ShadowClan was reported coming this direction," Russetstar ordered.

We instantly jumped to our paws and rushing over to stand beside our mentors. Soulpaw was beside me, his pelt brushing mine just slightly. All of WindClan was ready.

Larkstar burst into the camp with Brackenfoot, Stonetail, and Fernpaw right at her heels.

"Russetstar!" Larkstar mewed and seemed a little surprised that we were waiting for them. Her entire body was shaking and I could see the scratches going down her pelt. "P-Please Russetstar, we need your help…"

The WindClan leader instantly dropped his hostility and stepped forward in concern. "Larkstar, what happened? Are you okay?"

"ShadowClan has been overrun by Tigerstar. We need your help…" She had desperation in her eyes and Grayclaw was now by her side comfortingly. "The Dark Forest has taken over our camp. The rest of ShadowClan is waiting outside your camp… Please Russetstar."

The leader gazed down at Larkstar and looked over at Grayclaw who nodded. Russetstar hesitated. "Very well, Larkstar. Stonetail and Fernpaw can go with Jaypaw and Mothflower and the rest of your warriors will go sleep in the warriors den. If any can't fit they can sleep in the apprentice's den. Shadeclaw will show your elders the elder's den," he agreed warmly.

Larkstar let out a breath of relief and Brackenfoot fetched the rest of ShadowClan. Stonetail and Fernpaw followed Jaypaw and Mothflower while Larkstar, Firelily, and Russetstar sat underneath the Tallrock. Brackenfoot helped direct ShadowClan to dens.

Soulpaw looked over at me with wide eyes. "That's why we haven't heard from ShadowClan, The Dark Forest cats have taken over their camp and by the looks of it, they haven't been kind."

"Soulpaw, Icepaw!" Brackenfoot called, racing over to us. "Will you showLionfur, Cedarsmoke, and Hollyflower to the apprentice's den. They'll be sleeping in there until we get our camp back. Thanks." Then he hurried off to the warrior's den again.

A dark gray-and-white she-cat, a brown tabby tom, and a gray tom all stared at us awkwardly for a heartbeat.

"I'm Icepaw!" I purred, breaking the awkward silence. Everyone liked me. "It's nice to meet you three. That's the apprentice's den over there. The nests on the edges are open, I imagine you'll want to sleep next to each other." I smiled at them and Hollyflower smiled back. "Help yourself to some prey." _It looks like they haven't eaten in a moon._ I gestured to Soulpaw. "This is my denmate, Soulpaw."

They nodded at us and together they padded over to the fresh-kill pile and began mumbling to each other. They weren't comfortable in someone else's camp. I wouldn't be either.

"They look like they're starving!" Soulpaw mewed quietly so they wouldn't hear. "The Dark Forest was ruthless to them."

"Well Hollyflower looks okay…" I commented, gesturing to the she-cat. "She's at least a little plumper than the others. Oh, and him too." I pointed at a gray tabby tom with black stripes.

"That's Archeye," Soulpaw mewed, nodding his head. "Well, it'll be easier to learn about ShadowClan if they're living with us."

Russetstar suddenly let out a yowl and everyone's eyes turned to him. Larkstar and Rusetstar were on the Tallrock together. "I know this isn't your camp, ShadowClan. But WindClan welcomes you with warmth. Please see Firelily and Brackenfoot as they'll be making patrols for both Clans to go on together. If you're injured please see our medicine cats, we have plenty of herbs for all of you. And ShadowClan cats, please do not be afraid to take a piece of prey. We need your strength to get back up so we can take back your camp."

Larkstar nodded at him and faced the two Clans. "For right now, this is our home. Get gracious Russetstar and WindClan took us in. When we have our strength back we will go get our camp from those mange-pelts!" Yowls of excitement broke out from the ShadowClan cats around the clearing. I noticed Archeye didn't cheer.

The two Clans began to swarm Brackenfoot and Firelily who were pairing cats together for patrols. Our best hunters went with their best hunters and the rest were on a border patrol. We'd need plenty more prey to feed two Clans.

"Icepaw!" Littlecloud called, racing over with Cedarsmoke behind him. "Cedarsmoke has agreed to teach you a few helpful moves. Let's go." He flicked his tail at the entrance and led the way through the crowd of cats.

We slipped out of camp and went to the edge to practice.

"Go ahead, Cedarsmoke," Littlecloud encouraged.

Cedarsmoke smiled a little. "Well I've never had my own apprentice before but I do know some moves that ShadowClan likes to use. Just promise you won't use it against us." He winked at me.

His entire body shook as he turned. I stepped forward and set my tail on his shoulder. "What did The Dark Forest cats do to you, Cedarsmoke?"

"Icepaw-"

Cedarsmoke cut Littlecloud off, meeting my gaze steadily, "They treated us like rats… Those who didn't obey were tortured and attacked and those who did…" He trailed off, shaking his head a little. Then he leaned in real close to me, the seriousness in his eyes caused a shiver to go down my spine. "Some of your friends, Icepaw, might not really be your friends… They may be allies with The Dark Forest."

* * *

"Allies with The Dark Forest?" Jaypaw echoed, his jaw opened wide in surprise. "Well how do we know?"

I shook my head at him and glanced behind him at Fawnpelt who was in a nest resting and Foxheart who was being treated by Mothflower near the back of the den.

"That's what he said. Maybe he knows some of the ShadowClan traitors?" I suggested. "I definitely wasn't expecting this.. Why would anyone betray their Clan for those evil cats?"

Jaypaw shook his head. "I have no clue. But I have to treat Fawnpelt so we'll talk later okay?" He hurried over to the light gray she-cat.

Most of the ShadowClan cats had minor wounds. Fawnpelt had a bite on her neck and Foxheart was limping badly on his back paw. Fernpaw and Stonetail came out from the back part of the den, both smiling and talking. At least they seemed comfortable. Neither of them had a scratch. Did that mean they were on The Dark Forest's side?

 _No!_ I shamed myself silently. _They are medicine cats, the most StarClan loyal cats out of all of us, they wouldn't…_ I turned away from them and exited the den.

The clearing was very busy with activity. Patrols leaving and coming back at the same time, the ShadowClan cats feasting about the clearing while Wildpaw and Gorsepaw were hurrying around moss to the dens, Soulpaw was talking to Morningtail and Littlecloud, Firelily and Brackenfoot were talking to Shrewclaw, Scratchtail, Goldentooth and another ShadowClan cat I didn't recognize while Russetstar and Larkstar were on the Tallrock talking. It was chaotic with two Clans in one camp.

"Hey Icepaw!"

I almost jumped out of my fur, turning my head to see Mousefang smiling at me warmly. "Oh, hi…" I responded, taking a deep breath.

Mousefang chuckled softly and shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he purred in amusement. "It sure is crazy around here, huh?"

I nodded at him slowly. "I haven't saw you around much." Even though he was my best friend's mentor I'd only saw him a few times lately and we never spoke.

"I've been busy with patrols and training Soulpaw." He nodded a little and smiled down at me. "Sorry I've been distant, I'll get better!" he told me cheerfully.

"Well good. With all these ShadowClan cats around I'll be needing an escape from camp," I chuckled at him and turned my head to see Soulpaw watching us.

"Yeah he's waiting for me. I'll see you later, okay?" He touched his nose to mine, surprising me, and then padded away to Soulpaw.

I watched silently and shook my head. It wasn't a secret that Soulpaw was farther ahead than Wildpaw and I. He'd probably become a warrior before we did.

"You're blocking the way!"

I jumped, looking back to see Fernpaw in the entrance of the medicine den. She was gray-and-brown and rather small.

"Sorry," I squeaked at her. "I didn't realize where I was standing."

Fernpaw's eyes instantly softened up and she nodded at me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just figured, you know, I'm ShadowClan you're WindClan and we aren't supposed to be friends or whatever… But here we are, in your camp…" She glanced around curiously and let out a small sigh.

"I understand. It's weird being where you usually aren't supposed to." I gave her a small smile. "You're Stonetail's apprentice, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm a medicine cat."

"I was going to become a medicine cat," I purred in amusement, remembering how I wanted to become Mothflower's apprentice and have Jaypaw be a warrior. "I realized that Jaypaw is _blind_ and although he didn't really want to become a medicine cat, he did. And he's very good at it, better than I would be at least." I laughed a little at myself. "Sorry, I talk a lot."

She shook her head, eyes shining warmly at me. "No, please, I like having a friend for once." Fernpaw smiled at me. "Plus Mothflower and Stonetail have all the wounds covered for now, so, I have nothing better to do."

I tilted my head at her, curiosity getting the better of me. "Will you tell me about what happened in ShadowClan?"

Fernpaw instantly looked uncomfortable and she nudged me to the edge of camp, away from the dens and the other cats. "Look, ShadowClan didn't know any better, okay? Don't judge us… It was a really rough time."

I nodded eagerly at her.

"Before The Dark Forest attacked I had been throwing up all day. I felt awful but Stonetail couldn't diagnose it. I wasn't sick. Then they attacked us. StarClan was sending me a sign, they had to of been. I just don't know why they would make me throw up," she explained quietly, glancing around. "They easily outnumbered us and took over our camp and took us prisoner. We were all stuffed into the warrior's den. All of us. At least twice a day they would come in, drop down a bird or a rat and ask us if we wanted to join them. At first, we stayed together and said no and had to split up the prey between each other. One bite each for days…"

She paused and sucked in a deep breath. I comfortingly put my tail on her shoulder.

Fernpaw continued, "Finally The Dark Forest cats decided they had enough and began to torture us. At first I wasn't sure why they weren't torturing Stonetail and I but they tortured everyone else. After that Archeye gave in and went with them. I'm not sure what happened with him after that. The next day Hollyflower went and then Goldentooth the next. Finally, The Dark Forest cats decided they needed medicine cats and they pulled us from the den. I don't know exactly what happened to the rest of our Clan after we left since we had to treat The Dark Forest cats. They almost took one of Stonetail's eyes… I had no choice..." She let out a quiet sob, her entire body shaking. "So, we treated them without question and we were fed properly and began sneaking the rest of ShadowClan prey. They wouldn't have survived, Icepaw. They would've died from infection and blood loss and starvation. They looked awful."

I touched my nose to her ear. "Thank you for telling me, Fernpaw."

"Wait, I'm not done," she gasped softly, her eyes wide and wet with tears. "Eventually, someone found out we were sneaking them prey. That's when Larkstar made her attack and somehow, we all escaped. Hollyflower, Archeye, and Goldentooth all came with us, that's how I _know_ they're loyal ShadowClan cats. I don't doubt them for a heartbeat…" She trailed off, her eyes flickering over to Hollyflower who was talking with Archeye on the other side of the clearing. "But…"

"What is it, Fernpaw?" I asked, my interest peaking as I followed her gaze.

"They tortured their Clanmates, their friends and family… I don't know how they could do that…"

My eyes widened as I looked back at the shaky apprentice. "They tortured your Clan?" I whispered in surprise, my heart pounding.

I looked back over at the two ShadowClan warriors just as their eyes flickered up and met mine.


	13. Updated Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

 **WINDCLAN**

LEADER **RUSSETSTAR** \- brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

DEPUTY **FIRELILY** \- beautiful fiery-red she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **MOTHFLOWER** \- ginger-and-black she-cat with hazel eyes

 **APPRENTICE, JAYPAW**

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **LITTLECLOUD** \- light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **APPRENTICE, ICEPAW**

 **WHITEFANG** \- white tom with tabby striped tail and brown paws

 **APPRENTICE, WILDPAW**

 **SCRATCHTAIL** \- massive dark ginger tabby tom

 **CINDERLEAF** \- dark ginger tabby she-cat

 **SHREWCLAW** \- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

 **MOUSEFANG** \- large pure gray tom

 **APPRENTICE, SOULPAW**

 **REDSTORM** \- large dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **DAWNSTRIPE** \- pale gold tabby with creamy stripes

 **MUDPELT** \- small brown tom

 **SWEETHEART** \- small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches

 **BLACKFOOT** \- white tom with black paws and green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, GORSEPAW**

 **MORNINGTAIL** \- brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

 **GRAYCLAW** \- large gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

 **FLOWERWHISKER** \- white she-cat with a black paw

 **WHITEFOOT** \- white she-cat with green eyes with a tint of hazel

 **SHADEPELT** \- black tom with green eyes, formally rogue

 **CHERRYHEART** \- light gold tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES (in training to become warriors)

 **SOULPAW** \- black tom with one green eye and one gold eye

 **JAYPAW** \- gray tabby tom with blind green eyes, in training to become a medicine cat

 **WILDPAW** \- ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

 **ICEPAW** \- beautiful white she-cat

 **GORSEPAW** \- gold-and-black she-cat

QUEENS (she-cats expecting, or nursing, kits)

 **DAWNPOOL** \- small white she-cat (mother of twins: Mistkit and Featherkit, white she-kits with green eyes)

ELDERS (toms and she-cats retired)

 **SHADECLAW** \- black tom with dark green eyes, retired early due to failing sight

 **SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER **LARKSTAR** \- black she-cat with dark green eyes

DEPUTY **BRACKENFOOT** \- pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

MEDICINE CAT **STONETAIL -** dark gray tom

 **APPRENTICE, FERNPAW**

WARRIORS **FOXHEART** \- bright ginger tom

 **ARCHEYE** \- gray tabby tom with black stripes and a thick stripe over eye

 **CLOUDPELT** \- white tom

 **POOLCLOUD** \- gray-and-white she-cat

 **FANGSHADOW** \- white-and-gray she-cat

 **GOLDENTOOTH** \- ginger-and-light brown she-cat

 **GOLDENPELT** \- ginger-and-brown tabby she-cat

 **FAWNPELT** \- light gray she-cat

 **SHADOWTOOTH** \- brown tabby tom with black teeth

 **HOLLYFLOWER** \- dark gray-and-white she-cat

 **LIONFUR** \- brown tabby tom

 **CEDARSMOKE** \- gray tom

APPRENTICES **FERNPAW** \- gray-and-brown she-cat, in training to become a medicine cat

ELDERS **LITTLEBIRD** \- small ginger tabby she-cat, losing her vision

 **STONETOOTH** \- gray tabby tom with long teeth

 **RIVERCLAN**

LEADER **CROOKEDSTAR** \- light brown glossy tabby tom with green eyes and a crooked jaw

DEPUTY **OTTERSPLASH** \- white-and-pale ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **GRAYPOOL** \- dark gray she-cat

WARRIORS **TIMBERFUR** \- brown tom

 **OWLFUR** \- brown-and-white tom

 **CEDARPELT** \- brown tabby tom, stout and short-tailed

 **VOLECLAW** \- gray tom with blue eyes

 **BEETLENOSE** \- broad-shouldered black tom

 **PETALDUST** \- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **FALLOWTAIL** \- light brown she-cat with blue eyes and soft fur

 **WILLOWSTREAM** \- pale-silver-gray tabby she-cat

 **NIGHTCLAW** \- pure black tom with a long tail

 **LILYSTEM** \- gray she-cat

 **HAILPELT** \- gray tom with green eyes

 **SILVERPOOL** \- silver-gray she-cat

 **FEATHERSTORM** \- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS **SHIMMERPELT** \- night black she-cat with a glossy pelt (mother of Blackkit, pure black tom, and Leopardkit, black she-kit with amber eyes)

 **SOFTWING** \- small, lithe, white she-cat with tabby patches, expecting Owlfur's kits

ELDERS **BIRDSONG** \- tabby-and-white she-cat with a graying muzzle

 **RIPPLECLAW** \- black-and-silver tabby tom

 **THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER **THRUSHSTAR** \- sandy-gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes

DEPUTY **DAPPLETAIL** \- dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **FEATHERWHISKER** \- pale silver tom with bright amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW**

WARRIORS **SPARROWPELT** \- big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **SMALLEAR** \- gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes

 **ROBINWING** \- small brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest

 **FUZZYPELT** \- black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

 **WINDFLIGHT** \- gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

 **WHITESTORM** \- big snowy-white tom with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE, PINEPAW**

 **PATCHPELT** \- sleek black-and-white tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SPOTTEDPAW**

 **LEOPARDFOOT** \- sleek mottled black she-cat with green eyes

 **HONEYSTORM** \- gray-and-black she-cat with a soothing voice

 **SPECKLETAIL** \- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **REDOAK** \- pale ginger tom

 **SWIFTBREEZE** \- tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES **CINDERPAW** \- gray tabby she-cat, in training to become a medicine cat

 **SPOTTEDPAW** \- gray-and-white she-cat

 **PINEPAW** \- gray tom with yellow eyes

QUEENS **POPPYDAWN** \- dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes, expecting Windflight's kits

ELDERS **MUMBLEFOOT** \- brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes

 **TAWNYSPOTS** \- light gray tabby tom, retired early due to failing sight

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

 **RED** \- orange she-cat, lives with Kiaser, Just, and Blue

 **KIASER** \- brown-and-white tom, lives with Just, Blue, and Red

 **JUST** \- black tom with blue eyes, lives with Kiaser, Red, and Blue

 **BLUE** \- gray-blue she-cat with blind brown eyes, lives with Just, Kiaser, and Red


	14. Chapter 11: The Dark Forest

CHAPTER 11

 _I gazed warmly at the beautiful_ white she-cat has her fluffy white coat bounced. The sunlight shone down on her warmly and her green eyes flashed in excitement. She was small for our age but her legs were long and she was definitely a WindClan cat.

"Soulpaw? Soulpaw!" A heavy nudge caused me to stumble but I caught my balance and looked over at Mousefang. I was getting to his size. "Are you listening?"

My eyes flickered over to Icepaw as she led the way next to Littlecloud. I nodded. "Of course I am. There is nothing more important than my warrior training," I told my mentor firmly. That was true, my warrior training was one of the most important things to me. One of the most important things.

"That's what I like to hear," he purred happily. "With the way your training is going, you'll be a warrior soon. Oh, and you're going to the Gathering tonight."

My heart leapt into my throat in excitement. A warrior soon and the Gathering? "Is Russetstar going to tell RiverClan and ThunderClan about The Dark Forest?" I asked eagerly

"Yes," Littlecloud answered, now stopped right in front of us. Icepaw was smiling at us. "Icepaw, we'll be going to the Gathering as well."

"Let's start marking the border, shall we?" Mousefang suggested and started marking the RiverClan border.

I stared into the bushes on the other side of the river. "RiverClan patrol!" I hissed over to Mousefang, their scent hitting my nose.

Beetlenose, Lilystem, and Hailpelt emerged from the bushes and looked at us for a heartbeat.

"Littlecloud, Mousefang," Beetlenose greeted calmly. "Have you spoke with ShadowClan lately?"

Littlecloud quickly responded, "No. We still haven't heard from them. Hopefully they show up to the Gathering tonight." He sent us a look of warning.

Why didn't he want the RiverClan cats to know we were helping ShadowClan?

Beetlenose nodded. "Well, we're just going to mark the border." Then he began to mark the border.

I looked over at Icepaw who had concern plastered all over her face. I was concerned too.

"Are you okay?" she whispered over to the RiverClan cats. Littlecloud gave her a warning look but she shrugged it off.

The three cats looked up at her in surprise. "The Dark Forest is coming. We think they've taken over ShadowClan," Hailpelt whispered over to us and then met gazes with Icepaw. "Be careful." Then he continued marking the border.

We finished marking the border and began to make our way back towards camp. I was walking beside Littlecloud while Mousefang and Icepaw walked side-by-side in front of us.

"Are you nervous?"

I pricked my ears and looked over at Littlecloud. "Nervous about what?"

"Well you're become a warrior soon. I was nervous." He offered a small smile. "You're ahead of all of your denmates, you'll be moving up without them."

"No," I responded firmly and looked over at Icepaw and Mousefang again. They were laughing. "I'm ready to be a warrior."

He nodded. "I think Mousefang is mooning over Icepaw," he chuckled.

My fur prickled and I sent Mousefang's back a glare. "You think so?"

"Well I think he has been for a while but he's been so busy with your training. You're becoming a warrior now so it'll free up his time."

I quickly padded forward, slipping beside Icepaw. "Hey Mousefang, do you think Icepaw and I could clean out the apprentice's den tomorrow?"

Mousefang blinked at me and then nodded. "Well, I suppose. And then your warrior assignment."

Icepaw's mouth dropped open. "Warrior assignment? You're become a warrior without me? Congratulations!" she purred warmly.

"Thanks." I smiled at her and then looked at Mousefang, narrowing my eyes. "Don't worry, Icepaw. When I become a warrior I'll be sure to take you out on patrols."

She squealed excitedly. "Thank you, Soulpaw!"

Mousefang met my gaze evenly and narrowed his eyes as well. It was on.

* * *

The moon shone down brightly, lighting our path to Fourtrees. Icepaw was to my left and our mentors were in front of us. WindClan and ShadowClan ran together strongly.

We stopped at the hill that led into Fourtrees and Russetstar kinked his tail and WindClan flooded in. We left ShadowClan behind.

Both ThunderClan and RiverClan waited for us. Everyone seemed nervous.

Jaypaw and Mothflower joined the other medicine cats, Firelily padded up to the deputies and Russetstar joined Thrushstar and Crookedstar on the Greatrock.

Icepaw sat down next to me and then ShadowClan flooded in. The Clans instantly began talking to the ShadowClan cats, who seemed healthier, but were still weak from The Dark Forest cats.

"This Gathering will begin now!"

My attention was brought up to the leaders now.

Crookedstar stepped forward. "Shimmerpelt has given birth to two beautiful kits and Softwing has moved to the nursery expecting Owlfur's kits. RiverClan is strong and growing." He glanced over at Larkstar and then stepped back.

Thrushstar stepped forward now. "Poppydawn has moved to the nursery expecting Windflight's kits."

I looked over at Icepaw whose eyes went wide in shock. That was her dad mating with another she-cat. Was she okay?

I missed whatever Thrushstar said after and Larkstar was stepping forward. "Lionpaw and Cedarpaw have become Lionfur and Cedarsmoke. As of lately ShadowClan has been staying with WindClan… Russetstar has more to say." She stepped back and Russetstar stepped forward.

"The Dark Forest is here, everyone. They have taken over ShadowClan's camp and before they escaped ShadowClan was tortured. They do not want to be our friends or become another Clan, they want to kill us. We must stay together to take them down!"

"Is this true, Larkstar?" Crookedstar asked, worry in his voice. "Is that why you went silent for almost a moon?"

She nodded grimly. "Do not trust The Dark Forest cats."

My eyes flickered over to Archeye who was sitting in the darkness, away from the moonlight. I couldn't see his reaction.

"Hollyflower and Archeye know I know about them," Icepaw whispered, leaning over to me. "They saw me looking at them after I spoke with Fernpaw. I think they're out to get me."

I put my tail on her back. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

The Clan leaders had begun to talk on the Greatrock amongst each other quietly.

Larkstar cleared her throat to silence the clearing. "We don't mean to alarm you but if you see an unfamiliar cat, do not engage. Run for your life. They will kill you without a heartbeat."

I glanced over at Archeye and I could swear I saw him smile.

* * *

I filled the last nest with moss and smiled at Icepaw warmly. "Thanks for doing this with me, Icepaw," I purred warmly, her kind green eyes turning to look at me.

"It'll be the last thing we do together as apprentices! You're doing your warrior assignment now, right?"

My eyes darted around the clearing for Mousefang. "As long as I can find my mentor," I responded and spotted him talking to Morningtail.

I quickly padded over to him, dipping my head to the she-cat. "I'm ready for my warrior assignment, Mousefang."

He nodded. "Let's go." Then he led me across the busy camp and outside, padding through the moor and stopping once we were an good distance from camp. "Catch a rabbit. It cannot smell you or hear you or try to run away and you have to _catch_ it. You have until sunhigh."

I glanced up, seeing the sun was almost at the highest point in the sky. Was he trying to make sure I wouldn't become a warrior?

I smiled at him and darted off, parting my jaws to smell for a rabbit. I was determined. Nothing would stop me now.

The smell of rabbit hit my nose and I instinctively fell into a crouch, spotting it hopping beside a rock a few fox-lengths away. It was big and juicy.

I expertly made my way over to it, as quiet as a mouse. I was downwind of the rabbit so it wouldn't smell me. There was nothing in my way.

I lunged, feeling it's fur beneath my paws. I delivered a clean killing blow and lifted my head proudly, looking over at where I'd left Mousefang.

He nodded, the defeat was in his eyes. "You passed!" he called. "Let's go make you a warrior."

We raced back to camp, my rabbit in my jaws. I felt my pelt burning with excitement.

We entered camp and I set my rabbit down on the fresh-kill pile while Mousefang went to speak with Russetstar.

"Congratulations!" Icepaw purred happily, smiling. "I'm proud of you." She touched her nose to mine and then Russetstar let out a yowl.

"I call a Clan meeting!" he called and the two Clans joined underneath the Tallrock. "Soulpaw, step forward!"

I did as he said, my excitement almost causing me to bounce up and down but I was almost a warrior.

"I, Russetstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Soulpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I spoke loud and clear, looking over at Mousefang. "I do."

Russetstar continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Soulpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Soulflame. StarClan honors your determination and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Russetstar jumped down from the Tallrock and by tradition he put his head on mine and I licked his shoulder.

"Soulflame! Soulflame!" the two Clans cheered loudly.

I lifted my head up high in pride, basking in the warmth of their pride.

"Soulflame will sit vigil tonight and watch over the camp," Russetstar mewed and nodded at me proudly.

I took my place in the center of camp and watched most of the warriors retreat back to their dens. Icepaw, Whitefoot, and Firelily came up to me.

"I just wanted to say congratulations again, Soulflame," Icepaw purred and then hurried away to the apprentice's den.

Firelily went next. "Although you're a warrior you'll have to continue sleeping in the apprentice's den until ShadowClan leaves. Also, congratulations." Then she padded away as well.

Whitefoot remained. "I know you can't speak because of your vigil but I just wanted to tell you how proud me and your father are," Whitefoot mewed, her eyes shining. "I know we don't talk because you're upset about me breaking the code and Shadepelt was a rogue and you hate that but we love you, Soulflame." She sighed quietly. "I just wanted to tell you that." Then Whitefoot padded away.

I watched her go, a pang in my heart as she went. I loved my mother, but Shadepelt needed to go.

* * *

Firelily, Scratchtail, and Fangshadow followed me toward the ShadowClan border. It was my first patrol as a warrior and Firelily was letting me lead it.

We were checking the ShadowClan border for the first time since ShadowClan joined us. It had been about a half moon since the Gathering. All the Clans were tightly bonded together.

We stopped at the border. Everything was silent. It was terrifying. The border was marked by WindClan, but it was a weaker scent than usual. The ShadowClan scent was faint and the scent of death clogged my nose. But it wasn't on the border.

"Mark the border quickly. Stay in sight. They're nearby." I looked over at Firelily who nodded at me.

We began to mark the border almost silently, scared that if we were too loud The Dark Forest cats would come and get us. They had to know we were here.

A massive, heavily-scarred, dark brown tabby tom, a large tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, and a large spiky-furred dark gray-and-white tabby tom emerged from the bushes. Each of them with a creepy smile on their face. They were walking and seemed to be breathing but I could see the trees and ground faintly through them.

"Look, you've delivered one of the ShadowClan cats back to me," the massive dark brown tabby tom mewed. He seemed to be the leader.

I swallowed my fear and narrowed my eyes at him. Fangshadow slid behind me in fear. "No, we didn't. Fangshadow is not going with you. I don't care who you are." I could feel the she-cat trembling behind me.

The she-cat stared at me with creepy amber eyes. "This is Tigerstar. And we don't care who you are, you will give us ShadowClan back. We weren't done with them."

"You are now," I retorted angrily. Firelily was to my left and Scratchtail was to my right. "I don't care what you want or who you are, you will leave now."

Tigerstar stepped forward, the smile still plastered on his face. "We're going to get rid of half-Clan cats just like you. Well, we're going to get rid of all the Clan cats, but we'll start with half-Clan."

I stopped a shiver from going down my spine. "We're leaving now, Tigerstar. I'm sorry you had to resort to such evil." I turned around and felt the rest of my patrol follow. Tigerstar's stare was boring into my back and I was eager to escape.

When we were far enough away I looked at Fangshadow. "Are you okay?"

She nodded at me but gave no response.

Firelily took her spot next to me. "You handled that well, Soulflame. The Dark Forest cats are serious, they want to kill all of us. We need to prepare for battle."

I nodded in agreement and continued forward, recalling the three large cats. They probably could've taken all four of us easily. I definitely didn't want to see what their teeth and claws felt like.

We padded into camp and Firelily raced over to Russetstar and Larkstar to report what happened.

I turned to Fangshadow. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at me shakily, her eyes wide. "I-I think… I'm just going to go lay down…" She quickly padded away.

"What happened?"

Suddenly Icepaw was at my side with concern in her eyes. "The Dark Forest cats want us to give them ShadowClan," I told her and touched my nose to hers. "Don't worry though, they didn't even cross over the border."

Icepaw smiled warmly at me. "Well I'm actually going hunting with Mousefang so I'll talk to you later!" She hurriedly padded away to where the large pure gray tom waited at the entrance for her.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he met my gaze. A small triumphant smile appeared on his face and then he exited the camp with Icepaw.

"Soulflame!" Firelily padded up to me. "Russetstar wants to speak to you about The Dark Forest cats."

I followed her over to Larkstar and Russetstar. Both seemed concerned.

"The Dark Forest cats asked for ShadowClan, I suppose they like torturing them. I told them no and walked away. Although hostile and terrifying they didn't cross the border and they didn't attack."

Russetstar waved his tail for me to be silent. "Do you think Icepaw and Wildpaw will be ready to be warriors this moon?"

I tilted my head at him. "Well Icepaw is fully capable, she's a great hunter and fighter. Wildpaw is a little crazy but I believe so. Why?"

"In a moon LeopardClan will come together again and we will take down The Dark Forest once and for all. We want everyone to fight. Gorsepaw is too young and obviously Dawnpool has to stay with her kits but we know you three are ready," Russetstar explained. "You're dismissed."

I nodded slowly at him and stumbled away numbly from Russetstar, my eyes flickering over to the entrance of camp. Icepaw was going to fight with us in a moon. The image of the three giant Dark Forest cats flashed through my mind. I felt like I was going to vomit.


	15. Chapter 12: I am ThunderClan

CHAPTER 12

 _The gold-and-black she-cat_ padded in with the white tom at her side. I watched as she said something to him and then quickly padded towards me. Before she even reached me I knew what she was going to say and I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Don't say anything, okay? Until someone asks I don't want you to tell them," I ordered her firmly, probably for like the millionth time. "You're my best friend, probably my only friend. I know you'll do this for me."

She shook her head at me sadly. "Are you doing it now?" she asked, her ears pressed against her head.

"Yes." I glanced around. ShadowClan was keeping WindClan busy and vice versa. They'd been here for a while now and with the announcement yesterday that the four Clans were going to attack The Dark Forest in a moon, I knew it was time. "Gorsepaw, you're my best friend, okay? Please be safe." I touched my nose to her cheek softly, a small smile on my face.

Gorsepaw held in a sob, her eyes watering now. "O-Okay, Wildpaw. I'll miss you. B-Be careful," she whispered, trying not to cause a scene as the tears slipped down her face.

I felt a pang of sympathy but I pushed myself to walk around her and I hurried to the camp entrance, slipping out. I looked out at the moorland, seeing the river and the forest to my right and the pines and Thunderpath to my left.

I padded onward, taking in the scenery and smell. The moorland was open and windy. It felt nice to run on and not have to worry about tripping on. Other than the rabbit holes.

I smiled to myself, remembering the time that Jaypaw tripped in the rabbit hole and yelled at Icepaw for trying to help him. He apologized later.

The Steppe came and went so fast. My decently long legs that I had received from my mother helped with that.

My chest was burning with the effort to keep going. I was almost there.

I stopped right at the scent markers, my ears pricking as I listened. The wind was less pressing here. It was warmer, despite all the leaves covering the ground. Leaf-fall had arrived.

"Wildpaw," the familiar voice mewed and I turned my head and smiled.

"Windflight."

My father rushed forward and pressed his nose against mine. "Come, come, we've been waiting for you." He ushered me into ThunderClan territory and I smiled as we padded underneath the trees side-by-side. "Thrushstar has been wanting to meet you. Oh, and Poppydawn, she wants to meet you too. I know that Flowerwhisker will always be your mother, but I'd really like you to try with her, okay?"

I laughed lightly, looking at my father warmly. "Okay, okay, I will! She's having your kits, right?"

He nodded at me, familiar green eyes met mine. He reminded me of Icepaw and Jaypaw. "Don't be upset, you'll always be my kit. All of you are." He smiled and then nodded his head. "We're here. Are you ready?"

I turned my head to see a gorse entrance. The smell of ThunderClan flooded my nose. I swallowed my fear and my stomach began churning nervously. "I'm ready," I lied, but I knew I had to suck it up.

Windflight padded in first and I slipped in after, entering the camp. The first thing that caught my eye was a tall boulder. It almost reminded me of the Tallrock.

A sandy-gray tom padded up at us, a smile on his face. "Wildpaw, welcome! We've been expecting you. Windflight has spoken highly of you for the last moon." He looked over at Windflight. "I am Thrushstar. Let's talk, shall we?"

We padded away from my father who was smiling was I went with the ThunderClan leader.

"Is it my understanding that you've come to join ThunderClan?" Thrushstar asked, glancing over at me.

"Yes, Thrushstar. I believe my rightful place is with my father in ThunderClan," I responded firmly and confidently. It was. I knew it was.

He let out a loud yowl, "Those who can catch their own prey, join underneath the Greatrock for a Clan meeting!" Then he ran forward and made a huge leap onto the boulder in the middle of camp.

Most of the ThunderClan cats were exiting their dens, some of their eyes turned to me curiously. Three cats entered the camp with prey in their jaws.

"Wildpaw, step forward!" he called and I did as he said. "It is Wildpaw's wish to finish his training as an apprentice and become a warrior of ThunderClan. From here until Wildpaw receives his warrior name his mentor will be Sparrowpelt. I hope Sparrowpelt passes all he knows onto you."

A big, dark brown tabby tom stepped forward and touched his nose to mine. He didn't remind me of Whitefang at all, thank StarClan.

"Wildpaw! Wildpaw!" ThunderClan cheered loudly and proudly. I quite enjoyed it.

"It's late now, we'll wait until tomorrow to explore the territory. That one is the apprentice's den," he gestured to a den at the side of the clearing. "Get some sleep and prey, you must be tired." Then he padded away.

A gray-and-white she-cat padded up to me curiously. She tilted her head. "Why did you leave WindClan? You certainly smell like a WindClan cat."

I blinked in surprise at her harshness. "My mother is WindClan, but I am not," I responded back, hearing the irritation in my voice.

She blinked and nodded. "Alright, welcome then. I'm Spottedpaw. Come on, I'll show you to your nest." She hurried forward to the apprentice's den and I scrambled after her.

The den was warm and a gray tom laid in one of the nests. He lifted his head when we entered.

"Pinepaw, this is Wildpaw. Wildpaw, this is my brother, Pinepaw. There is one other apprentice, Cinderpaw, but she's a medicine cat. Here," Spottedpaw explained and gestured to a nest. "That's yours."

I nodded at her and laid down, looking over at them. They settled down and both their eyes looked over at me. I chuckled softly. "I know it's weird that I was a WindClan cat and now I'm a ThunderClan cat. But I know this is my destiny."

Pinepaw snorted, "If it were your destiny wouldn't StarClan just have put you in ThunderClan?"

I met his gaze evenly, feeling my coldness. "Sometimes you have to work for your destiny."

* * *

"Are you getting along with the other apprentices?"

I looked over at Sparrowpelt as we padded through the forest. "Yes, I am. Spottedpaw is very nice and Pinepaw just needed a moment to understand my choice," I explained to him shortly, hitting a small hill of leaves. I liked the way they crunched under my paws. "I haven't met Cinderpaw yet, but Jaypaw said she was nice."

Sparrowpelt pricked his ears. "Jaypaw is your brother if I recall correctly. Have you met Poppydawn yet? She's nice. And also having your half-siblings soon."

"I was going to meet her after we were done training," I told him excitedly. I would have more siblings soon. "Have you saw any of The Dark Forest cats?"

My mentor tilted his head a little. "I have, some of them used to be ThunderClan cats. But we've been advised not to speak to them."

"Good to know." I looked around, hearing a bird calling somewhere near. It was like singing in my ears. "Anyone I should avoid?"

"Well, Fuzzypelt and Robinwing aren't the kindest. They're good friends so they're generally together…" He paused, looking down at me. "Icepaw is your sister, right?"

"Right," I agreed.

"I helped her escape when ThunderClan took her."

I blinked in realization. I had forgotten that that had happened several moons ago. "She wasn't born to be a ThunderClan cat," I responded as we padded on. "Where to now?"

"Oh, we aren't really going anywhere. You know about all the Clans you just need to know the territory, which is hard to do when it's covered in leaves and soon it'll be snow, so, we're just walking and getting to know each other," Sparrowpelt responded in amusement. "I like to know my apprentice before we start training. You're almost done with yours."

I nodded at him. "Yes, I just need to know how to be a ThunderClan cat," I responded as I circled around a tree and met back up with Sparrowpelt. "What will I be learning?"

"Basics. You've done your fighting and hunting so I just need you to know how ThunderClan does things and you'll become a full warrior." He looked down at me for a moment. "Why chose to move to ThunderClan now? We're going to fight The Dark Forest in less than a moon and you were almost a warrior."

That was a fair question. "I didn't realize I didn't fit in WindClan until about a moon ago when I first visited my father. My littermates didn't care for me, they were more concerned with each other, and I was isolated. I didn't fit in."

Sparrowpelt flicked his tail. "Let's go meet Poppydawn then." And he slipped into camp.

I hadn't even noticed we'd circled back around to camp. I slipped in after him.

Poppydawn was a dark red she-cat with a very bushy tail. She was outside the nursery with my father, Windflight. They were talking when Sparrowpelt and I walked up.

"Wildpaw!" she purred happily, her amber eyes instantly reminded me of myself. "I'm Poppydawn, it's so nice to meet you!"

I smiled at her. She was much nicer to me than I expected her to be. "H-Hi!" I purred back in awe. "I've heard good things about you," I chuckled and looked at Windflight who nodded encouragingly. "I can't wait for them to be born."

"Featherwhisker says it's two," she responded softly. She was sweet and encouraging. I liked her. "We can't wait either." Poppydawn touched her nose to Windflight's. "Promise you'll protect him in the battle."

I laughed at her, feeling my spirits lifting. "Of course! They'll need their father! Do you know when they're due?"

"Oh, just before the battle." She nodded a little and looked at Sparrowpelt. "How was your first day of training?"

Sparrowpelt cleared his throat. "Wildpaw is very smart and kind. I think he'll fit in well here." He node a little and looked down at me warmly. "I'd like to introduce you to someone." He beckoned me as he padded away.

"It was nice meeting you, Poppydawn. I'll see you both later," I called as I hurried after my mentor excitedly. This was where I was supposed to be.

We padded up to dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat I recognized as Dappletail, ThunderClan's deputy.

"Hello, Sparrowpelt!" She looked down at me kindly. "Wildpaw, right? How can I help you?"

We were under the Greatrock. "Wildpaw is Windflight's son." He looked down at me warmly. "Dappletail and Thrushstar are also Windflight's kits. Tawnyspots, an elder, is Thrushstar's kit as well. I figured you'd want to know who you are related to. I have something to do but I'll come back later." Then he padded away.

Dappletail smiled at me. "So you're Windflight's kit with the WindClan she-cat? I'm surprised you came over. Icepaw surely didn't want to."

I flinched at her words a little. "I didn't belong in WindClan, I was born to be a ThunderClan cat." I had so many relatives in ThunderClan, it was nice. "Icepaw and Jaypaw are WindClan cats, they'll do better without me. I doubt they've even realized my absence."

She nodded a little. "We're excited to have you, Wildpaw. Go get something to eat with the other apprentices."

I dipped my head and padded away, grabbing a mouse off the pile and padding over to the other apprentice's who were surrounding a stump outside the apprentice's den. It was weird not to see everyone eating rabbits, that might take a while to get used to.

"Hi!" I chirped as I sat down in between Spottedpaw and who I assumed was Cinderpaw. "I'm Wildpaw."

Cinderpaw nodded at me. "Cinderpaw, medicine cat. You only see me when I'm eating." She chuckled softly and looked over at Spottedpaw.

"How was your first day, Wildpaw?" Spottedpaw asked warmly.

"Oh, it was good. Sparrowpelt showed me around and I met Poppydawn," I purred back happily. "And you?"

Spottedpaw nodded. "Pretty good. Patchpelt is trying to help me become a warrior before The Dark Forest battle. Whitestorm has been training Pinepaw every day all day since we decided to attack in a moon."

Pinepaw snickered. "I'm going to destroy those flea-bags!"

"Well, at the next medicine cat meeting I'm probably going to get my warrior name," Cinderpaw purred, grinning.

"Congratulations!" Spottedpaw suddenly bursted. I could feel her pride.

I quickly ate my mouse and listened to the other apprentices talk excitedly about The Dark Forest battle. Yes, this was where I was supposed to be.

* * *

"Do you think they're living in ShadowClan's camp?" Patchpelt mewed to Sparrowpelt as he brushed some leaves out of the way.

Sparrowpelt shook his head. "I'm not sure, but it's likely. Wildpaw, has Spottedpaw been telling you about how ThunderClan works?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Thunderstar was your founding leader, we hunt in the trees and catch mice, squirrels, voles, and birds mostly, and we hunt in trees occasionally. But I've never climbed a tree before so I think I'll stick to the ground," I joked a little and Spottedpaw, who was padding beside me, grinned.

"Very good. Nice work, both of you," Patchpelt praised, looking back at us. "We're going to check on both of your battle moves. We can't have you getting rusty with the battle coming up."

The sandy hollow, the place where ThunderClan warriors took their apprentices to train, was quiet and peaceful and rather warm. The sand on my paws felt very nice.

"Crouch," Patchpelt ordered and I instantly dropped down into a crouch and Spottedpaw did too. We met gazes and smiled at each other.

Sparrowpelt seemed surprised and impressed. "Very nice! Now lunge!"

We both did as he said and lunged forward. I landed squarely on a leaf and Spottedpaw landed on a stick.

Both our mentors were nodding and mumbling to each others.

"Looks like we had nothing to worry about," Sparrowpelt mewed to us. "You're both very capable apprentices. Shouldn't be long until you get your warrior names."

I looked at Spottedpaw excitedly and she flashed me a wide smile. "Now what?"

"You two should go hunting. Spottedpaw, make sure Wildpaw doesn't get lost," Patchpelt ordered and began talking to Sparrowpelt.

We darted off instantly to hunt. It had felt like ages since my last hunt and the excitement was blasting through me.

I paused to smell the air. I'd only smelled bird near the edges of WindClan territory but this definitely smelled like a bird.

I spotted it in the leaves among the roots of a tree and crouched down, creeping forward silently and trying not to step on a leaf. It had never been so hard not to make noise. I liked a challenge.

The bird turned and looked at me and let out a call and began to take off. I quickly darted to the bird and jumped up in the air, catching the bird's wing with my claw. I brought it down to the ground and delivered the killing bite triumphantly. Thank you WindClan legs!

I quickly padded back to the sandy hollow with my bird, seeing Spottedpaw with a vole in her jaws.

"Was that your first catch of a magpie?" Sparrowpelt asked in surprise.

I nodded at him, not talking through my bird. Spottedpaw was looking at me proudly. Now so was Sparrowpelt.

"Come on, let's get back home," Sparrowpelt purred and then slipped out of the clearing and the rest of us followed.

Once back in camp, Spottedpaw and I set our prey on the pile proudly.

"Go clean out the elder's den and Spottedpaw you're on the dawn patrol," Patchpelt ordered and then padded away to the warrior's den.

Sparrowpelt watched him go, his ear twitching. "Good work today, both of you. I see great potential in both of you. Wildpaw, go help Spottedpaw clean out the elder's den. I'll find you tomorrow for training." Then he hurried after Patchpelt.

My friend chuckled and shook her head as she led me to the elder's den. "Typical."

"What?"

She glanced over at me. "Patchpelt is lazy with his apprentices, I guess he's always been like that… Sparrowpelt is good though." She nodded her head. "But Whitestorm turned out good so I have a chance!" Spottedpaw chuckled softly.

I touched my nose to her cheek. "C'mon, let's go do the elder's den." Tawnyspots was in there.

We slipped into the den and a light gray tabby tom and a brown tom looked up at us curiously.

"Hi Mumblefoot, Tawnyspots. We're here to clean out your nests," Spottedpaw mewed cheerfully.

Tawnyspots was staring at me, his amber eyes unblinking. "Windflight took in two kits that weren't his, did you know that? Harepounce, their mother, died from starvation a long time ago."

I stared at him for a heartbeat. "You knew who I was?"

"You smell just like your father. Glad to have you here, Wildpaw," Tawnyspots mewed with a nod to me. "Come on Mumblefoot, let's let these two do their work." He rose to his paws and they both slipped out of the den.

I looked over at Spottedpaw who began to claw the moss out of the nests silently. "Do you think I belong here?"

She looked over at me evenly and blinked warmly. "I do. Everyone here thinks you belong as a ThunderClan cat. Do you feel like you belong here?"

I grinned a little. "I do."

* * *

"Spottedpaw, Pinepaw, and Wildpaw step forward!"

I stepped up next to Spottedpaw, unable to wipe the huge smile off my face.

"I, Thrushstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentice. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." His eyes landed on Pinepaw. "Pinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Pinepaw mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pinepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pineclaw. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Now he looked at Spottedpaw. "Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I heard Spottedpaw suck in a deep breath. "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Spottedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Spottedheart. StarClan honors your energy and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Finally, his eyes fell on me. "Wildpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I met Thrushstar's gaze. "I do."

Thrushstar nodded and smiled a little. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Wildpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wildstorm. StarClan honors your bravery and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Then he jumped down from the Greatrock and rested his muzzle on Pineclaw's head, then Spottedheart's head, and then my head. I licked his shoulder and he stepped back.

"Pineclaw! Spottedheart! Wildstorm!" ThunderClan cheered loudly. I was almost sure WindClan would hear them.

"To honor StarClan they will sit vigil tonight while we sleep!" Thrushstar mewed and then padded into his den. The clearing quickly emptied until it was just the three of us.

We sat in the middle of the camp and I turned my head and met Spottedheart's gaze. We both smiled at each other warmly and then looked forward. _This_ was my destiny.


	16. Chapter 13: Alone

**Side Note:** A little shorter of a chapter, but very much necessary and fun to write. Another announcement, this story is being added onto a website called under the username 'Labeester' if you wish to go check out my stories there. I will still continue to update my stories here as well but I just thought I'd announce it. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 13

 _Icepaw's entire body shook next to_ me and Soulflame rubbed his tail comfortingly down her back. Mothflower was at my side, her head was bowed. Flowerwhisker was sobbing by the warrior's den and Whitefoot was at her side with Shadepelt. A giant mess.

"It has been confirmed that Wildpaw has joined ThunderClan," Russetstar announced sadly from the Tallrock. Gorsepaw was below it with Firelily who was talking to her quietly about Wildpaw. "Everyone needs to get back to their duties. Thank you." Then he jumped down from the Tallrock and started talking to Gorsepaw as well.

Wildpaw had been missing for several days and the only one who wasn't panicking was Gorsepaw. Icepaw confronted her, not kindly might I add, and she broke down and told her that Wildpaw had run off to join ThunderClan with our father. Just shameful and embarrassing.

"Jaypaw?"

I sat up, Mothflower's voice bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yes? What is it?" I asked, turning my head towards where my mentor was sitting.

"We still have work to do if you're up for it," Mothflower mewed softly, like it was some big surprise that Wildpaw skipped out on us.

I nodded at her and she led the way to our den, slipping inside.

"Why do you think they're pretending it's a shock that Wildpaw left?" I asked as she pulled out herbs for us to sort.

Mothflower shook her head. "For some of them it was. But none of us paid attention to him. We did even notice he was gone until Icepaw and Whitefang pointed it out. This is good for him, they'll understand that soon."

"Icepaw and I are WindClan cats, we always have been. And Wildpaw's just been a bit different…" I shook my head at them. Now they were pretending like they were upset he was gone, we were better off without him. He had always been weak and probably disloyal. ThunderClan could have him, he fit in there.

She gave me some herbs and I smelled them. Burdock Root and Raspberry Leaves. "Have you checked on Dawnpool's kits lately?"

"No, I thought you were going to today," I responded and set the two herbs in their pile. "I can check on her now if you'd like?"

"I'll do it. I haven't saw her in a while," Mothflower mewed and left the den quickly.

I sighed softly and began to put the herbs back on the shelves. She seemed upset. Was she upset with me? I had a destiny to worry about and The Dark Forest battle coming up, I didn't have time to worry about her feelings.

"Help!" someone called in a panicked voice and I pricked my ears as WindClan scent washed over me. "Jaypaw, it's Mousefang."

I quickly grabbed some Cobwebs and Marigold and rushed over to Mousefang. The scent of blood was overwhelming. More excitement, joy. "What happened?"

Mousefang let out a gasp. "The Dark Forest cats attack Icepaw and I!"

My stomach dropped like a weight. "Well, where's Icepaw? Is she okay?" I touched my paw to his shoulder where the blood was gushing out. I quickly coated it in Cobwebs. "Where is Icepaw?" I growled when no one answered.

"The Dark Forest cats took her, Jaypaw…"

I stepped back from Mousefang, unable to control my shaking. "W-What?" I whispered and then heard Mothflower rush in.

She gasped loudly and took the herbs from me. "What's going on? Jaypaw, what happened?"

I couldn't speak, I was panicking now. What did they want with Icepaw? Did they know about our destiny somehow to take them down? How could this happen?

"Jaypaw!"

"The Dark Forest cats took Icepaw," I blurted to Mothflower and I could hear her sharp gasp. "I-I need to go get her, I-" I rushed forward but was stopped by Soulflame.

"I will go get her, Jaypaw," Soulflame mewed. He was much, much bigger than me. "I'll come back when I have her." Then he left the den quickly.

"Sit down." Fernpaw was guiding me to a nest now and I climbed in it. I was numb from head to toe. "It'll be okay, Soulflame will get her."

Mothflower was talking to Mousefang but the pounding in my head was much louder than her voice. My anger welled up in my chest. I was going to explode.

"How could you just let them take her?" I snapped at Mousefang and the whole den went quiet. "Don't you claim to be mooning over her and you just let them take her?" I climbed out of the nest shakily and padded towards where Mousefang was.

The warrior stumbled over his words. "W-We both fought for our lives! They had me pinned and they just took her! I don't know why they didn't take me! J-Jaypaw, I swear."

I got up close to his face and narrowed my blind eyes. "You better hope she comes back alive," I hissed into his ear and then stomped back to my nest where Fernpaw was watching silently.

Mousefang settled into one of the sick nests and I could hear Stonetail, Fernpaw, and Mothflower talking at the entrance of the den. About me.

I just needed to not think for a while…

* * *

"No luck on Icepaw," Soulflame murmured in defeat. I could feel how upset and angry he was. "We'll try again later, okay Jaypaw?"

I shook my head a little, unable to do anything more. It wasn't a good feeling that was building in my stomach. Sure, Wildpaw could run off to ThunderClan without a problem, but Icepaw...

"You're excused, Soulflame. I need to speak with Jaypaw," Russetstar mewed in his deep leadership voice and Soulflame scrambled away. Russetstar took his place next to me. "I know you're upset about Icepaw, but you need to focus on your duties, Jaypaw. There's plenty to be done around here for the battle."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Look, Russetstar, I know you're trying to help but I really don't need this. You don't even understand-"

He cut me off, "I do understand. I lost my mate and kit at the same time, I've lost an apprentice before and my parents. Now I am holding onto Dawnpool and Cinderleaf like crazy. If something happened to either of them I think I'd lose my mind. I know how it feels, Jaypaw."

Guilt instantly flooded through me. "You're right, I'm sorry…" I trailed off, unable to explain myself any further.

"It's the chance that she's still alive, still out there but just outside your grasp, that is killing you. I know that, too. You can do this, Jaypaw. She'll be back soon, I'm doing everything in my power to get her back."

I nodded numbly, trying to push down my fear. I'd already lost Wildpaw to ThunderClan, I couldn't lose Icepaw. Especially not with the prophecy hanging in the balance.

Russetstar rose to his paws. "I have to check on my sister and her kits. We'll talk later." Then he quickly padded away to the nursery.

What did The Dark Forest cats want with Icepaw? _Was_ she dead? Were they torturing her? I didn't understand.

Fernpaw padded up to me quickly. She seemed rather nervous. "Look, Jaypaw, The Dark Forest cats are no doubt torturing your sister, she'll bleed out or die from infection if she doesn't get treatment soon…"

I tilted my head. "You're right. I should give myself up to The Dark Forest cats…" I rose to my paws, my heart pounding in fear.

But the other apprentice pushed me back into a sitting position. "No!" she growled lowly. "I'm sorry, Jaypaw, but you're blind, that's a fact we can't avoid right now. That won't help our situation, that won't help Icepaw. _I_ have to go. Tell Stonetail and Mothflower where I've gone, I've dealt with The Dark Forest cats before, I can do this." She seemed like she was trying to convince herself.

"Are you sure? You still flinch when you talk about The Dark Forest cats. You have to save Icepaw, not freeze up on her, _that_ won't do any good either."

She nodded at me firmly. "I can do this, Jaypaw." Her nose pressed against my cheek. "We'll be back soon, I promise." Then I heard her padding away quickly.

My heart was pounding in fear. Icepaw could be dead by now and we would never know. Stonetail would be so upset with Fernpaw…

"Jaypaw!"

I jumped as Mothflower spoke my name, turning my body to face her. "W-What?"

"Stop daydreaming!" I felt her cuff my ears. "That's all you've been doing lately and it's getting on my nerves. Now, come on, Larkstar and Russetstar want to speak with the medicine cats. Where's Fernpaw? I thought I saw her talking to you," Mothflower told me firmly.

"I'll tell you in the den," I responded and quickly padded away to the leader's den, hearing her behind me. They were going to be so mad. I might even get punished.

We slipped into Russetstar's den where I could hear him abruptly stop speaking to Larkstar. I could feel their eyes on me as we entered.

"Stonetail, where is Fernpaw?" Larkstar asked in a very unkind voice.

I felt my pelt heat up in embarrassment. Here we go... "She went to save Icepaw…" I felt all eyes turn on me. "Icepaw is probably being tortured and bleeding out… She needs a medicine cat. I offered to go but because I'm blind Fernpaw said she would go… I know it isn't ideal but-"

Russetstar growled in frustration, cutting me off. "Now we're missing two apprentices?" He seemed angry. "What if they kill her?"

Larkstar spoke up now, "No, they won't. If they want to keep their prisoner they'll take Fernpaw in and let her treat Icepaw. That's how they are. It's good she went, Russetstar, she's dealt with The Dark Forest cats before."

Stonetail stepped forward next to me. "If she doesn't come back I will personally hold all of you responsible." Then he exited the den furiously.

Larkstar sighed loudly. "We were going to tell you a plan but with two cats over there, we can't risk it. If anyone asks, just say we have it handled. We don't need to freak anyone else out, okay?"

I nodded immediately, wanting to flee their gaze.

"You may go."

Quickly, I left the den and Mothflower followed me. "You let Fernpaw go into a death trap? She still has nightmares about what they did to her, Jaypaw!"

"You don't think I know that!" I growled back at her, equally at furious. "Icepaw might die, Mothflower! I would've sent anyone over to save her! Fernpaw volunteered, she knows what she is doing and she knows the camp well. If anyone can get Icepaw back, it's Fernpaw," I snapped back. I could tell she was upset, but so was I. "Please, leave me alone. I want to be alone."

Mothflower shoved her face into mine. "You'd better hope she's okay, Jaypaw, or I will never let you live this down!" She began to walk away and I heard her snarl, "This isn't what I signed up for!"

I listened to her go and hung my head in shame, the fear pushing itself through me. _Me either, Mothflower._


	17. Chapter 14: They Can't Hear Me

CHAPTER 14

" _Mousefang!" I cried through the tears_ and blood blurring my vision. Where was he? "Mousefang!" I screeched as I felt claws slice through my pelt. Unbearable pain washed over me as I blinked through the mess and saw Mousefang watching me from the moorland, his eyes wide in fear. He was bleeding profusely but just as I was going to call out for him again, he ran away from me.

The dark cats all around me were laughing with glee as they dragged me through ShadowClan territory. I couldn't make out any of them, they were all dark-pelted and I could see the dark pine forest through their pelts. It scared me almost as much as their claws.

"You got her?" a deep voice bellowed and I closed my eyes tightly. The pain from my wounds was stinging now and I was shoved forward.

A yelp escaped from my throat and I looked up at a massive dark brown tabby tom, his amber eyes glowing at me happily. I whimpered softly and went to back up but ran into another dark brown tabby tom, only this one had ragged fur with patches missing. They seemed to like my fear.

The tom in front of me laughed loudly and the others joined in. He seemed to be the leader of The Dark Forest cats. "Icepaw, welcome!"

"W-Who are you? What d-do you want with me?" I asked, trying to keep on a brave face. But the look on the tom in front of me showed he didn't care either way.

"Now with one of the Three, we can lead in the other two and kill them all!" he yowled and the other cats cheered loudly. "We will rule!"

"Wait, you know about the prophecy?" I asked in disbelief, sitting up a little. Would Soulflame and Jaypaw come for me? I prayed to StarClan they wouldn't.

The tom looked down at me with glaring amber eyes. "StarClan can't hear you here, kit!" He looked over my shoulder. "Slash, throw her in the herb den!" he ordered and a tom, who I assumed was Slash, stepped forward and grabbed me by the scruff.

He carried me to a den and threw me inside. It smelled like herbs in here. The ShadowClan medicine den.

Slash, a brown tabby tom with a very mangy-pelt, bared his teeth at me and then padded away.

I quickly raced to the herbs on the shelves, grabbing what I remembered as Cobwebs. I began to coat my pelt with them in hopes it would stop the bleeding. If it didn't stop soon, I'd be dead.

StarClan couldn't hear me here.

The bleeding definitely wasn't stopping and I began to groom my wounds. I didn't know any herbs to help stop the bleeding. I knew of Cobwebs, and only because Mothflower had used them on me before.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I jumped in fear, my pelt bristling as I squinted to try and see who was there.

A scrawny, mottled pale ginger tom with a knotted pelt with lots of fur missing stepped into the cave. He had a singular yellow eye that terrified me. It showed no emotion.

"If they catch you doing that they'll make it hurt worse," he warned, but just his presence was hurting me. He wasn't soft on the eyes by any means and he was far more terrifying than any of the other cats. A smile appeared on his face. "My claws hurt the worst…" I could see his broken claws slide out and I instantly flinched.

"Leave her alone, One Eye," another tom commanded, padding into the den. He was a pure black tom with a long tail. He looked less terrifying than any of the cat I'd seen so far.

One Eye glared at him. "Leave us be, Houndleap! We're allowed to torture our guests!" he snapped back and turned back to me with a smile on his face.

The tom slid in between us. "Get out, One Eye. Tigerstar told me to feed her, you can have your fun afterwards."

He let out a growl and then padded away from us while Houndleap turned around and faced me. "Here's a rat. Best I could do since The Dark Forest cats don't eat."

I nodded at him, eyeing the piece of prey. It was giant and disgusting looking, but at least I wouldn't starve.

"I'm Houndleap. You're Icepaw. Welcome to ShadowClan's old camp. They were the easiest to fight off and manipulate so that's why we took over, hope you don't mind." He glanced around the den and his ear twitched. "He wasn't lying, if they do see you treating yourself they will make it hurt more, so don't get caught."

My voice wouldn't work. I was too terrified to even respond to the one cat who wasn't trying to kill me here. Was this a joke?

"It's fine if you don't respond," he purred in amusement. "I have to go now. Bye, Icepaw." Then he left the den quickly, leaving me alone again.

I quickly raced to the corner of the den, crouching down and waiting for the next cat to come in. I was all alone here, StarClan couldn't hear me. I was trembling in fear and my wounds were still bleeding. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Visitor!" a voice yowled and my eyes peeled open to see a familiar gray-and-brown she-cat rushing towards me with horror and concern plastered on her face.

"Fernpaw?" I whispered in surprise. Was I dreaming? How was she here? I stood up and greeted her warmly, pressing my nose against hers, but the reunion was cut short as my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. My wounds were still aching in pain. "What're you doing here?"

The medicine cat apprentice was grooming one of my wounds. "They like ShadowClan cats, right?" she chuckled softly. I could see the scratches going down her pelt. They did that to her. "Jaypaw wanted to come but I wouldn't let him, he's grumpy and very negative. And also blind. I'm going to take care of your wounds before they come get me. I'll be back soon but Tigerstar wants to see me."

Fear was clawing at my pelt and I scooted away from her. "Are you with The Dark Forest, Fernpaw?"

She gave me an odd look. "No, Icepaw, I'm not. Now let me treat you, you've been bleeding out the whole time you've been here." She grabbed some Cobwebs and coated my wounds, putting pressure on the ones that wouldn't stop. "Soulflame and Jaypaw are worried sick about you."

I felt my body tremble as tears flooded out of my eyes. "I don't want to be here, Fernpaw. I want Soulflame and Jaypaw and Flowerwhisker," I sobbed quietly.

Fernpaw nodded at me, licking my ear. "I know… I know. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. Soulflame has been trying nonstop to get you back from The Dark Forest cats, they won't budge yet, but we'll find something they want, okay?"

"Fernpaw!" a voice I recognized as One Eye, echoed all around us and she turned around, blocking my view of the entrance where he stood. "Tigerstar is ready to see you."

She hurried forward and left with the tom and I sobbed into my paws, gasping for breath.

A light brown tabby she-cat entered the den, glaring at her. "Quit your crying fleabag!" she growled and I felt her claws slice through my pelt. I let out a wail of pain. "You're weak and pointless! Useless!" Her claws slid through my pelt again and I could feel my sides aching as I lost more blood. "I killed three of my own kits to become leader, and do you know what happened?" she growled, crouched down in front of me. "They killed me! Those fish-faces!" She hissed angrily and stood back up.

"Rushtooth, that's enough. Tigerstar needs you," Houndleap mewed and she whipped around and stalked out of the den. Houndleap hurried over to me with concern. "Are you okay?"

I backed up a little from him, sniffling and sobbing more. "Don't touch me!" I hissed through my tears, feeling the wall against my bloody pelt.

Houndleap's ears pressed against his head. "Icepaw, you're bleeding really bad…"

My eyes closed tightly. I couldn't even look at him. I was so scared. "Go away, go away…"

I felt his tongue rasping against my bloody pelt and I opened my eyes, watching him clean my own blood off me. He didn't look over at me. My entire body was aching with pain and I was getting dizzy. It hurt so bad…

* * *

"Icepaw… Icepaw, wake up," Fernpaw whispered in my ear and I sat up, wincing at the pain it caused. "You need to stay awake. I think one of your Clanmates is in the camp." She beckoned me over to the entrance of the den.

I struggled to my paws and carefully limped after Fernpaw to the entrance of the den. My body screaming in pain at me with each step.

In the clearing I could hear voices, three to be exact. Two of which I recognized.

"Is that Blackfoot?" I whispered in confusion. "Why is Blackfoot here?" Blackfoot hated me, would he try to save me? That would sure be a change of events.

I couldn't make out what they were saying and Fernpaw shoved me back as a cat padded towards the den. I fell back onto one of my wounds and let out a gasp of pain, my jaws clenching tightly to stop from screaming.

"Icepaw?" Houndleap whispered and snuck into the den. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I whispered and Fernpaw stood beside me, rigid with fear. "What're you doing in here?"

Houndleap padded up to me, a smile on his face. "Are you trying to spy on Tigerstar?" I looked over at Fernpaw who was still paralyzed with fear, her eyes were wide. His claws lashed across my pelt and I let out a screech of pain as it reopened my wounds. My trust in him instantly dissolved. No one could hear me here. He leaned up really close to my face. "Don't trust those who have killed for their own good, rabbit-brain," he hissed and then padded away, an evil laugh echoing around us.

Fernpaw instantly jumped into action, covering my wound with more Cobwebs. I let out another sob. My pelt was aching and it hurt to move. It hurt to breath. When would this be over?

"It's okay, Icepaw. Tomorrow I'm going to get you out of here," Fernpaw whispered as the blood stopped gushing out of my pelt. "Mothflower really needs to look at these wounds."

I gritted my teeth, looking up at the medicine cat. "When w-we get back home, we're going to kill Mousefang."

She looked at me in surprise, her muzzle and paws were covered with my blood. "Why Mousefang?"

"He left me to be dragged away with The Dark Forest cats," I responded, clenching my jaw as she applied an herb to my pelt. It burned. "I'm going to slit his throat!" I dug my claws into the ground and flinched at the pain it inflicted on me.

Fernpaw looked at me sympathetically, her head tilted. "It's going to be okay, Icepaw. I think you'll feel differently when we made it back home…" She lifted her head and looked over at the entrance.

The massive dark brown tabby tom stood in the entrance of the den. "Get out," he growled lowly. "Into the clearing, now."

I struggled to my paws, limping after Fernpaw who was staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. We slipped into the clearing and he followed after us. Was this the infamous Tigerstar Fernpaw had to go see? I would hate to have to see him by myself, he was almost as terrifying as One Eye.

I squinted, the sunlight burning my eyes. I couldn't even remember how long it had been since I was last outside that den. Days and nights mushed together and it was rare if I would look at the entrance of the den outside.

Cats were surrounding us with smiles on their faces. Most of them were looking at me while flexing their claws.

"We're going to play a game," the tom, who I thought was Tigerstar, growled excitedly. "If you make it to the Thunderpath, we'll let you go. But if you don't…" He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Well, let's try to be positive for you both, hm?"

Fernpaw stepped forward, glaring at him. "That isn't fair, Tigerstar, and you know it! Icepaw has been severely injured, you know she can't run that well!"

Tigerstar bared his teeth at Fernpaw, glaring down at her. "You've been treating her this whole time, if she's not better by now then she never will be!" He flicked his tail at the entrance. "We'll even give you a head start."

I whipped around and darted to the entrance, hearing Fernpaw racing after me. My muscles burned and my wounds were reopening again. I could feel the blood pouring out of my pelt, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of here. I _had_ to get out of here.

We ran blindly through the forest, Fernpaw at my side and pushing me in the direction we needed to go. I knew nothing about ShadowClan's territory and the blood was causing my pelt to be heavier. I was slowing down with every step.

"This way! Follow the blood!" a voice yowled and panic spiked my stomach. They were coming for us.

The medicine cat apprentice was struggling to keep going too, I guess she wasn't used to running this much. "Keep going!" she urged me. "We're almost there."

Something to my right darted past and terror dropped in my stomach. They'd caught up already?

"I see them!"

I looked down at Fernpaw who was focused on running. My eyes began to water and I knew it was almost over. It was almost over.

Suddenly, a cat pounced on Fernpaw, taking her down to the ground as she wailed in pain and fear.

I skidded to a stop, the Thunderpath just ahead. I couldn't leave her, could I?

 _No!_

I jumped into action, racing forward and slicing my claws through the tom's nose and his eyes snapped up on me. He seemed angry at me.

"Run, Icepaw! Run!" Fernpaw yowled, batting her paws against the tom's stomach. She had bad form. I'm glad I decided not to be a medicine cat.

But I wouldn't run. Much to my body's dismay, I slashed my claws through his pelt and then felt someone pounce on me. I was crushed against the ground and I let out a screech of terror. They got me too.

Houndleap's familiar voice whispered in my ear, "We never lose this game."

I could feel dread filling my stomach as the other tom called to Tigerstar and the others. My eyes flickered over to the Thunderpath. The moorland was just beyond it. Home was just beyond it. Soulflame was just beyond it...

A familiar battle cry filled my ears and I looked over to see Soulflame tackling the tom off Fernpaw. Littlecloud tackled Houndleap and I jumped to my paws, my pelt screaming at me to give up. But I pushed back the pain, scrambling to Fernpaw who rose to her paws slowly.

"We need to go, they'll handle it," I told her and we leaned against each other as we limped to the Thunderpath, hope filling my chest once again.

Firelily let out a cry and ran to our side, her eyes full of tears. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time. Littlecloud and Soulflame have been authorized to retreat as soon as they get a moment." She looked both ways on the Thunderpath and then let me lean against her as we sprinted across.

I could see Soulflame and Littlecloud pelting away from The Dark Forest cats, but they were nowhere as fast as the WindClan warriors and they made it across the Thunderpath just as a monster darted by.

Tigerstar glared over at us, his pelt had some blood on it but he seemed mostly okay. "This isn't over, we'll come back for you, Icepaw." Then he lead the other cats away and they disappeared into the pine forest.

Soulflame was at my side in an instant, his eyes wide with panic and worry. "Dear StarClan, Icepaw, you look awful! We need to get you to Mothflower right away." He let me lean against him and Littlecloud was beside us while Fernpaw leaned against Firelily.

StarClan couldn't hear us here.

I wanted to lay down and sleep but I knew that sleeping now would mean I might never wake up. My entire body was aching and screaming at me to stop, but camp was in sight and I couldn't. Home.

We made it into camp and I flopped to the ground, looking at Fernpaw as she flopped down next to me. She had scratch marks going down her pelt. She looked how I felt.

Soulflame ran off to the leader's den to fetch Russetstar.

Mothflower, Stonetail, and Jaypaw rushed up to us with herbs in their jaws. Stonetail and Mothflower looked at me with concern and then set to work while Jaypaw groomed Fernpaw's pelt.

Russetstar rushed over to us. He seemed just as concerned as Soulflame and Jaypaw. "Icepaw, oh dear StarClan…" he trailed off. I was glad I couldn't see my own pelt, I could only imagine how I looked. The leader cleared his throat loudly. "Everyone! I have something to say." The clearing instantly fell quiet. "Icepaw was taken by The Dark Forest cats almost a half moon ago and she survived!" He looked at me proudly. "I, Russetstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

My jaw dropped open. He was doing my warrior ceremony? "I-I do," I mewed in shock.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Iceheart. StarClan honors your bravery, spirit, kindness, and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan," Russetstar finished and rested his muzzle on my head and I licked his shoulder. I was in complete awe.

"Iceheart! Iceheart! Iceheart!" WindClan and ShadowClan cheered loudly.

Russetstar waved his tail for silence. "Instead of sitting vigil, Iceheart will rest in the medicine den and get her wounds healed. StarClan honors you, Iceheart." He nodded proudly at me.

I nodded back at him and struggled to my paws, Soulflame instantly at my side, letting me lean against him.

Maybe StarClan could hear me.

We slipped into the medicine den and I could hear paws hurrying after us.

I laid down in a nest and looked up to see Mousefang padding towards me hesitantly. Soulflame was still at my side.

"Iceheart, oh, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!" he purred and rushed over to me, pressing his nose against mine. "I'm so proud of you for getting your warrior name and I have to tell you something. Okay, it's-"

I cut him off quickly, "Shut up, Mousefang." I rose to my shaky legs, glaring at him. My body screamed no, but I said yes. "You left me there to be taken by those cats…" Tears were welling up in my eyes. "You ran away instead of helping me or trying… You saved yourself instead of me." I shook my head, trying to keep myself from crying. I looked up at him evenly. "I never want to see you again or speak to you again. If you even have a thought of coming to talk to me, lose it. Or Soulflame will end you." I collapsed into my nest, still glaring at him.

Mousefang's jaw dropped open in surprise and then his eyes flickered to Soulflame who was smiling. He quickly left the den.

Mothflower, Fernpaw, Jaypaw, and Stonetail all entered the den, watching him leave in surprise.

"How're you feeling, Iceheart?" Mothflower asked, padding towards me with concern. "I treated most of your wounds, they should heal nicely. Fernpaw did a good job with what she had."

Fernpaw smiled and shuffled her paws awkwardly.

Stonetail set his tail on his apprentice's shoulder proudly. "We have the medicine cat meeting tonight so Soulflame will stay with you until we return. He shouldn't have any problems." He looked at Soulflame who nodded.

"We should get going," Jaypaw mewed to the others and they all shuffled out of the den while Jaypaw padded up to me. His blind green eyes stared into mine. "You ever do that to me again and I'll have your tail." Then he exited the den after the other medicine cats.

I chuckled and looked up at Soulflame who was looking down at me. "Thank you for helping Fernpaw and I."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just promise me you'll stay safe during The Dark Forest battle and we'll be even," he joked, smiling.

I smiled warmly at him. "Promise."


	18. Chapter 15: Has It Really Come To This?

CHAPTER 15

" _It's tomorrow, Soulflame. Are you sure_ she's fit to fight? It has only been a quarter moon… I'm worried about her, I don't know if she can handle fighting against the cats that tortured her," Mothflower mewed with concern, trying to peek behind my shoulder, but I was much bigger than her.

I set my tail on her shoulder comfortingly. "If Iceheart doesn't fight with us she'll feel even worse. She needs her revenge on these cats. Let her fight, Mothflower, please." I knew what was best for her.

She gazed at me for a heartbeat and then nodded. "Okay, Soulflame. I'll tell Russetstar she can fight, but she's your responsibility. Don't let her die." Then she quickly padded out of the den.

I turned around and looked at Iceheart who was sleeping soundlessly in her designated nest in the medicine den. Her pelt had healed well, leaving only a few of the deep wounds as scars. Her beautiful white fur had grown back in pretty well too and with how much I had been grooming her, the blood didn't stain in her fur. She slept most days and let me walk her around the clearing when she was feeling up to it, it was a good system.

"Thank you, Soulflame," she muttered, one of her green eyes flicking open to look at me. "I really do need to fight tomorrow. It'll help." She lifted her head and parted her jaws in a yawn. "Let's walk to the fresh-kill pile, shall we?" Iceheart rose to her paws, stepping out of her nest. She seemed a lot better. When she'd come back from The Dark Forest cats her body trembled all the time and she could barely stand. Now she had rippling muscle under her pelt and seemed a lot braver. But she still jumped at loud sounds now and again.

We padded out of the medicine cats den and into the clearing. The other cats had stopped staring not that long ago. Everyone was concerned about her but they also thought her pelt would never heal. They were wrong, they were always wrong.

We made it to the pile where she picked out a rabbit and hungrily ate half of it. I ate the other half.

"Iceheart!" the gray-and-brown medicine cat raced up to us excitedly, a smile on her face. They had been best friends ever since the accident. Mothflower said it had something to do with going through a trauma together. "I heard you're fighting tomorrow, are you sure you're up for it?"

She nodded and smiled at her friend. "Of course I am, Fernsplash." She looked over at me. "This is my destiny."

Fernsplash smiled warmly back. "You're right, sorry. I'm just a little nervous to be there. It's clear they don't care about titles, they could attack a medicine cat."

Iceheart set her tail on Fernsplash's shoulder. "If Stonetail dies, I am confident you will be a great medicine cat. Now go check on Fawnpelt, I hear she moved to the nursery with Lionfur's kits," she squealed excitedly.

The medicine cat squealed too and then hurried off to find Fawnpelt.

I looked down at Iceheart in amusement. "You want kits someday too?"

She met my gaze and smiled. "Well, yes, as long as it's with someone I love and someone who loves me." Iceheart looked down at the ground and shuffled her paws. "Soulflame-"

Russetstar's yowl interrupted her and we faced the Tallrock where he sat with Larkstar. "Tomorrow is the attack on The Dark Forest cats. ThunderClan and RiverClan will be coming here tonight to stay with us, leaving those who will not be fighting in their camps. Tomorrow at dawn we will march into ShadowClan's camp and take it back, killing any Dark Forest cats who try and stop us!"

Cheers erupted around us and Iceheart jumped, scooting closer to me as she looked around wildly. I wrapped my tail around her comfortingly and then looked back up at the two leaders.

"WindClan cats, tonight we will sleep in the clearing to make room for the other cats. ShadowClan, it has been an honor to have you in our camp. May StarClan light your path!" Russetstar finished and yowls and cheers sounded all around us.

I looked down at Iceheart who was looking around at all the cheering cats with wide eyes.

"Iceheart!" I called over the noise and she looked up at me with wide eyes. "I love you!"

Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. She pressed her nose against my ear. "I love you too."

My heart skipped a beat and I gazed at her warmly. Finally.

Suddenly, ThunderClan and RiverClan scent flooded into the clearing and I looked at the entrance to see the two Clans entering the clearing hesitantly. Thrushstar and Crookedstar looked at Russetstar and Larkstar who rushed over to them.

Wildpaw and Windflight were among the crowd, both of them staring at Iceheart and I. I nudged Iceheart who nodded at me.

They padded over to us once the leader's moved away, a gray-and-white she-cat trailed after them.

"Icepaw," Wildpaw greeted, nodding at me. Windflight stared at Iceheart with wide eyes, as if he was shocked he could see her.

"Actually, it's Iceheart now," she responded, her voice more unkind than I've ever heard it. "Hi, Windflight."

Windflight blinked and nodded, avoiding her gaze. "Wildstorm earned his warrior name too. I know you heard about Poppydawn, Iceheart. I am so sorry but I assure you Wildstorm met her and he adores her…"

I flicked my tail at the she-cat watching silently behind them. "Who is that? Poppydawn?"

"No!" Wildstorm mewed quickly and looked back at her. "That's Spottedheart, my mate." His eyes shone with warmth. "Spottedheart, I'd like you to meet my sister, Iceheart."

Iceheart looked at Spottedheart evenly. "Soulflame is my mate," she mewed, it was clear she was trying to get back at him. "And I don't know if you care or not but The Dark Forest cats took me a while ago and tortured me. Soulflame was there to save me. Where were you?" Then she whipped around and stalked off, fury coming off her pelt.

I shuffled my paws, looking at the three ThunderClan cats. "I've been taking care of her, she's much better now. She'll be fighting with us tomorrow," I told them and looked back at her. She sat outside the warrior's den with Fernsplash at her side. "Fernpaw, now Fernsplash, has been with her the entire time. She's better…" I trailed, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you for taking care of my kit. I'm sure you'll continue to do a great job in the future," Windflight mewed, looking at Wildstorm. "He's been a great addition to ThunderClan, everyone loves him."

I looked over at my former denmate and nodded. "Congratulations. I should really get back to Iceheart, she doesn't like being alone." Then I hurried away to the white she-cat.

"What did they say?" Iceheart asked with worried eyes.

"Just how proud they are of you," I purred and touched my nose to hers. "We can do this, Iceheart. I know we can."

She nodded at me as everyone went to the den, except the WindClan cats who were in the clearing settling down to sleep.

"You want to sleep in the medicine den?" Fernsplash asked Iceheart as she inched towards the den.

Iceheart shook her head, smiling at me. "No, I'm going to sleep next to my mate tonight."

* * *

The four Clans were running around the clearing as we prepared for battle. Iceheart was by my side and we watched Spottedheart and Wildstorm with their heads together talking. Windflight was talking to Flowerwhisker by the entrance. It didn't seem like a friendly conversation.

"Are you both ready?" Mothflower asked, suddenly by our side. "Eat these, it'll keep up your strength." She nodded down to some herbs at her paws. "Iceheart, if you feel too much pain get Soulflame and come find me, okay? It's not shameful to need a break." Then she turned around and padded away.

We ate the herbs, which tasted like fox-dung, and I touched my nose to Iceheart's cheek. "You can do this, _we_ can do this."

"Cats of LeopardClan, as you know we're about to go fight The Dark Forest cats. I wish you all well and may StarClan guide us through this battle!" Russetstar yowled and the three other leaders let out yowls of agreement, the rest of the Clans joined in.

Iceheart pressed her pelt against mine while looking around wildly.

"Let's go!" Thrushstar yowled and the four leaders raced out of camp and everyone elder began to pour out of the clearing.

I led Iceheart to the back of the group, watching the LeopardClan cats pour out of WindClan's camp. Finally, we were able to go.

We raced toward ShadowClan territory, Russetstar in the led to show the other where to go. Larkstar would take over once we were on ShadowClan territory.

Iceheart was next to me and we were surrounded by a bunch of cats from different Clans, I couldn't remember any of their names, my mind was racing so fast.

We flooded across the Thunderpath and Larkstar took over, leading us to ShadowClan camp. There were so many of us, how many were there of them?

We managed to wiggle our way into the clearing where the four leaders were talking to a massive dark brown tabby tom. There were a lot of other Dark Forest cats in the clearing too. Iceheart was trembling next to me as we gazed at The Dark Forest cats.

"Tigerstar, you are outnumbered, surrender and you'll live," Crookedstar yowled to the tom.

He flicked his tail and from our ranks, Archeye, Hollyflower, Robinwing, Fuzzypelt, Voleclaw, Hailpelt, Blackfoot, and Scratchtail all went to Tigerstar's side. My heart sunk in my chest. They were the traitors.

"How about now, Crookedstar?" Tigerstar yowled back, his eyes shining. "How about you surrender and I'll let all full-Clan cats live."

Larkstar bared her teeth. "Never! LeopardClan, attack!"

Suddenly, cats began to attack each other and all I could see was teeth and claws everywhere in the clearing.

Iceheart leaned against me and I turned my head to see the tears in her eyes.

A skinny black tom stopped in front of us, his eyes narrow and a smile on his face. "You must be Soulflame, I'm Houndleap." His smile grew wider. "I tortured your mate."

I snarled at him and darted forward, raking my claws down his pelt. Iceheart jumped into action, the tears still rushing down her face as she brought Houndleap to the ground.

She leaned closer to his ear and whispered with excitement in her voice, "I'm going to enjoy killing you." Then she slit her claws across his throat and he went limp.

I stared at Iceheart for a heartbeat, concerned about my mate but I couldn't focus long as a cat tackled her. I rushed over to assist, seeing the most disgusting tom I'd ever laid my eyes on. He had a mangy, tattered pelt and only one eye. How could he even want to live like that?

"I'm going to finish what I started!" he snarled and I darted forward, grabbed a hold of his tail and yanking backwards. He let out a screech of pain and turned around to face me.

Iceheart took a moment to sink her teeth into his chest and he let out a wail, stumbling backwards into Windflight. Apparently he'd never been fought by multiple cats before.

Wildstorm was facing off against Blackfoot. Wildstorm was definitely winning. Iceheart ran to my side, looking with wide eyes.

"That's why he didn't like me…" she whispered as Wildstorm took him down and dug his claws into Blackfoot's throat, then he lunged off to help Windflight against the one-eyed tom. Iceheart ran up to Blackfoot, leaning over him. "Blackfoot," she whispered with concern.

The former WindClan warrior looked at her for a moment. "Iceheart…" A small smile crept across his face as he looked up at her. "I think if I hadn't been on the side of The Dark Forest cats, we would've been great friends…" He looked over at me. "Take care of her, she's a keeper."

Iceheart leaned down to Blackfoot, a smile on her face too. For a heartbeat, I thought she was going to forgive him. I wish I had been right. "I hope The Dark Forest suits you, Blackfoot. You deserve it." Then she walked over to me. "Who next?"

My eyes widened at her in surprise. "Let's go see if Wildstorm needs some help, okay?" I glanced over at the limp body of Blackfoot, a frown on his face. Has it really come to this?


	19. Chapter 16: A New Threat

CHAPTER 16

 _I sunk my teeth deep into the_ shoulder of a brown tabby Dark Forest cat, my father raking his claws down his tabby pelt. We pushed the wailing tom down onto the ground and Windflight sunk his teeth into the tom's throat. The wailing instantly stopped.

Spottedheart raced up to us, a nasty scratch going down her pelt. "Help, quickly! The medicine cats need help! They're being attacked!" She pointed her tail towards the medicine den.

We jumped into action, Spottedheart taking the lead as we raced across the clearing to the den and entered. It smelled musty, dust filled my nose. The scent of blood filled my nose. The den probably hadn't been used in a while.

"Spottedheart!" one of the medicine cats gasped, it sort of sounded like Graypool, and we hurried forward, seeing two large Dark Forest cats blocking our way to the medicine cats. They didn't care about The Warrior Code.

I darted forward, grabbing the she-cat on the left and slamming her head into the den wall. She instantly crumpled onto the ground and then I hurried over to the medicine cats while Spottedheart and Windflight took on the other cat.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked urgently, looking at the medicine cats in worry. They seemed okay.

A familiar sob caused me to look down, spotting the pale silver tabby tom with a heavily bleeding stomach. Cinderpool was above him, sobbing softly. Mothflower, Jaypaw, Graypool, Fernsplash, and Stonetail were looking at him sadly.

"We can't save him?" I whispered, seeing Featherwhisker's body convulsing. He was dying. I couldn't stand to see someone I knew die like this. "Spottedheart!" I turned around to see Windflight killing the second tom and Spottedheart was watching with a frown. "Let's go…" I led her out of the den quickly.

We were winning, that much was clear. I could see limp bodies scattering the clearing, a lot of them were The Dark Forest, but some weren't. One in particular caught my eye.

"Flowerwhisker!" I shrieked and raced forward, almost tripping on Dappletail's limp body. My mouth flew open. Our deputy was dead. Dappletail was dead.

I turned back around to my mother numbly and darted over to her, tears in my eyes. She was gasping for breath, a wounding in her throat. "No, no, Flowerwhisker!" I whispered and covered her throat with my paws. I couldn't let this happen.

She looked up at me, her eyes full of tears. "I… am so proud of you W-Wildstorm. Take c-care of her…" Her eyes clouded over and her body stopped shaking. I buried my nose into her fur, feeling Spottedheat at my side.

A loud yowl erupted in the clearing and I lifted my head, spotting Russetstar convulsing on the ground with Tigerstar over him. It reminded me of Featherwhisker. They were both covered in blood but Russetstar was worse off.

Mothflower raced up to him and sniffed him, grabbing Cobwebs which she placed on him as he convulsed.

While Tigerstar was distracted with Russetstar, Larkstar jumped forward, digging her claws into his throat from behind. She whispered something into his ear I couldn't hear and then he went limp against the ground.

"Those of you who want to end up like Tigerstar may stay, the rest of you are free to go," Larkstar announced and The Dark Forest cats quickly fled the clearing. I could see some Clan cats in their ranks, Scratchtail among them.

Yowls of victory came from the Clans cats as the dead Dark Forest cats disappeared into the ground, leaving only real Clan cats. From where I was I could see the limp bodies of Sweetheart, Shadepelt, and Robinwing. Was this really a win after losing all these cats?

Spottedheart brushed her pelt against mine. "Wildstorm, do you want to have kits?" she asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes," I purred in excitement. "Yes, of course!" I pressed my nose to hers, completely forgetting where we were and what had happened, but just for a heartbeat.

* * *

"Sparrowpelt!" I called, racing over to the large ThunderClan deputy as he sent out a patrol. "Cinderpool wants us on the lookout for Burdock Root. Apparently it grows by the river near Sunningrocks," I told him and glanced over at the nursery. "Can I leader a patrol there soon to look for her?"

Cinderpool had been struggling with her duties since Featherwhisker had died. I assisted her as much as I could.

The ThunderClan deputy nodded at me. "Of course. Take Redoak and Leopardfoot with you. I think they're mooning over each other. I've been trying to put them on a bunch of patrols together." His eyes sparkled with excitement. "RiverClan border. Tell Soulflame and Jayleaf I said hi."

I nodded in agreement, flicking my tail. "Speaking of, I should go speak with Spottedheart. Make sure she's cozy in the nursery." I hurried away to the nursery in excitement, slipping inside to see my beautiful gray-and-white mate in her nest. She seemed to be daydreaming. "How're you feeling?"

She jumped, giggling a little at herself. She smiled at me. "I'm fine, Wildstorm! You don't have to ask every day! Check on Rosekit and Thistlekit, they'll be apprentices soon." Spottedheart seemed extra excited today.

My eyes flickered over to my half-siblings. Poppydawn threw another moss ball for them and they raced after it. Thistlekit was huge compared to his sister and Rosekit reminded me of myself when I was her age. "I think they're fine," I purred and turned away. "I'm going on a patrol, I'll see you soon!" I quickly touched m noes to hers and then I excited the den and entered the clearing, seeing Redoak and Leopardfoot talking outside the warriors den. "You're with me!" I called to them and padded to the entrance of camp.

"RiverClan border?" Redoak asked mischievously. I grinned as we padded out of camp and towards the border. They knew me all too well.

Every moon, other than the Gathering, I would meet up with Soulflame and Jayleaf to talk to them about Iceheart and WindClan. They were more than willing to see me. It was nice to still have a connection with WindClan. RiverClan hadn't caught us yet.

We padded into Sunningrocks and while they marked the border, I watched Soulflame and Jayleaf pad over to me.

"How's Iceheart and Mothflower?" I asked instantly as they approached, eager to hear about WindClan.

Soulflame flicked his tail in my face, smiling. "She's resting, almost ready to bear my kits is hard, I guess," he joked, but he seemed much softer than when we were kits. I liked him a lot more now.

Jayleaf shrugged, his blind eyes landing on me. But he still made me a little uncomfortable, more than I'd care to admit. "Mothflower is getting older, I hope she can hold on until _after_ Iceheart kits."

"Spottedheart is exhausted too," I purred at Soulflame and nodded at Jayleaf. "We'll see, she's been holding on for a long time. Do you happen to know how Gorseflower is? She was my best friend before I left..." I shuffled my paws awkwardly.

The black tom smiled and nodded. "She's good, Wildstorm. I think she's taken quite an interest in Mousefang, although I wouldn't go near him after what happened with Iceheart."

I nodded a little at him, feeling a tinge guilty. "It's just, well, she was my best friend before I left and she helped me through everything. I couldn't help but think that if things had been different _she_ would be my mate, not Spottedheart." I let out a small sigh and looked over to the two ThunderClan cats. They were very clearly mooning over each other. More kits for ThunderClan! "I should get back."

They both nodded at me and Jayleaf touched his nose to mine, but before he pulled back he whispered, "The Clans are still in grave danger, keep your eyes open, Wildstorm." Then he pulled back, smiled, and padded away with Soulflame at his side.

My eyes widened as I watched them hurry through RiverClan territory. _Is The Dark Forest coming back?_ I looked back towards camp, Spottedheart flashing through my mind. I looked up to the sky, glaring. _Send it my way, StarClan. I'll kill anything that threatens my kits._

 **The End**

* * *

 **Note:** This story is on Wattpad under the username 'Labeester', it's the same story but on another platform if you'd prefer that. Thank you for reading and look out for the next book in this story, I don't have a name for it yet but keep your eyes open!


End file.
